


Alola Family -- Legends and All

by PaxDuane



Series: Alola Family -- Legends and All [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alain and Riley are brothers, Alain is Satoshi's cousin, Angst, Creative Threats, F/M, Fluff, I forgot to mention that, I refuse to tag any more legendaries until they become important figures to our main characters, I'm implying things, Kukui is Sycamore's half brother, M/M, Nanu's depression is cured, Other, Red is Satoshi's brother, Red literally doesn't have vocal chords, Riley is Satoshi's cousin, Riley is Xerneas and Kapu-Rehire | Tapu Fini's child, Satoshi is Lugia and Kapu-Kokeku | Tapu Koko's child, Satoshi's Dad is Professor Sycamore, Shenanigans, Tapu Surges, WcDonalds is a thing, and setting things up, chat fic, eggs hatch, lillie receives shiron, mewtwo gets a phone, pokemon eggs and other souvenirs, thanks to my best friend for giving me the one Sycamore used on Red's teachers, we finally get the four 29 year olds chat name, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: After the events of Pokemon 2000, Satoshi has found himself as part of both his own growing (sometimes found) family and the family of the Legendary Pokemon. In Kalos, he finally figured out how to direct the constant flux of information into his brain from the Legendaries' "group chat" into an actual group chat app of his own devising. Now, he's headed to the Alolan Islands and more family than he even expected. But, then again, when did he ever expect all of this. Also! If you like this please consider signing the petition on ebooksforall.org to protest MacMillan's disgusting embargo on library ebook copies.This story is discontinued... Sorry!





	1. Leaving Kanto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Split Parental Supervision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968847) by [PaxDuane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane). 

> NOTES:  
**Beastie**: Lugia  
**FoodAtHome**: Moltres  
**WCDONALDS**: Zaptos  
**OneBlackCoffee**: Articuno  
**Grandpa**: Arceus  
**TheAwaitedChild/LegendBait**: Satoshi “Ash” (16)  
**SmellYaLater**: Shigeru “Gary” Oak (16)  
**MermaidsDrownMen**: Kasumi “Misty” (18)  
**RockSolid**: Takeshi “Brock” (20)  
**SketchIt**: Kenji “Tracey” (19)  
**TheMomther**: Hanako “Delia”  
The quoted names are the “easy” names for people who don’t speak Kantonese or Johtonese! I watch the SM anime in Japanese so it's just easier for me! However, future characters have the names from the English anime because of how I watched/experienced those.

** _Kanto Legend Chat_ **

**WCDONALDS**: You’re leaving us??? **@TheAwaitedChild**

**TheAwaitedChild**: What? No

**TheAwaitedChild**: I’ll be gone like four days tops

**FoodAtHome**: That is the length of the vacation he and Hanako-san were won, after all.

**OneBlackCoffee**: Yeah but Sato’s going to Alola.

**OneBlackCoffee**: What do you think about it **@Beastie @Beastie @Beastie**

**Beastie**: I have no clue what you’re talking about

**TheAwaitedChild**: You don’t seriously think a bunch of aunts and uncles are going to come out of their comfy homes to tell me to stay, right?

**OneBlackCoffee**: I mean, you are going to Melemele

**Beastie**: _I have no clue what you’re talking about_

**FoodAtHome**: Wait Melemele?

**TheAwaitedChild**: Yeah. Isn’t it considered one of the most inhabited and touristy?

**FoodAtHome**: **@Beastie** Are you sure this has nothing to do with the Kalos Crisis

**FoodAtHome**: Sending Satoshi to his other father seems like a you kind of reaction

**TheAwaitedChild**: Other??? Father??? Guys you know I’m barely aware of not being completely human and you spring this on me????

**TheAwaitedChild**: Why??? I mean I assumed there was another Legendary Parent involved, with what everyone has hinted at, but like???

**OneBlackCoffee**: At least you managed to bypass this into an actual app of your own creation in your phone and we aren’t just in your head anymore.

**TheAwaitedChild**: Fair, but still.

**TheAwaitedChild**: I have another LegenDad?

**WCDONALDS**: LegenDad, hah. I love it!!

**WCDONALDS**: Wait so he’s actually leaving us?? **@Beastie**

**WCDONALDS**: Tell! Us! The! Truth! We! Deserve! The! Truth!

**Beastie**: Fine! Yes! Satoshi, your other Legendary Pokemon Father, my ex-husband, is a Legendary of Alola.

**Beastie**: But it is up to you whether you stay or not!

**Grandpa** _ has entered the **Kanto Legend Chat**_

**Grandpa**: You might consider it seriously though.

**Beastie**: _FATHER_

**Grandpa** _ has fled the **Kanto Legend Chat**_

**Beastie**: UGH.

**Beastie**: I have no clue what he’s doing.

**TheAwaitedChild**: Wow now I’m kinda scared to go to Alola

**Beastie**: Your other dad is an asshole

**TheAwaitedChild:** And you aren’t?

**FoodAtHome**: And you aren’t?

**Beastie**: But he will make sure you are both protected and prepared

**Beastie**: What did you just say you little punks

**TheAwaitedChild:**

**TheAwaitedChild: **Would you look at that? Misty and Brock are messaging me on _our_ Kanto group chat to ask for souvenirs.

**TheAwaitedChild:** Love you! Bye!

**TheAwaitedChild** _ has fled the **Kanto Legend Chat**_

**Beastie**: Why did he take after his father so much?

**OneBlackCoffee**: The fight and run technique? Yeah that seems like Dad #2

**Beastie**: When did you start calling him that

**OneBlackCoffee**: When y’all got together, duh.

**OneBlackCoffee**: Cause Ho-Oh is Momther and you’re Dadther so we got a Dad #2. He even still sends us stuff!

**Beastie** _ has fled the **Kanto Legend Chat**_

**FoodAtHome**: Weak.

**OG Friends Chat**

**MermaidsDrownMen**: Okay so I want like. Anything mermaid themed. Preferably sharp to throw at my sisters.

**RockSolid**: Kasumi…

**LegendBait**: On the list. I’ll see what I can find.

**RockSolid**: Satoshi…

**LegendBait**: And what do you want, Takeshi?

**RockSolid**: A signed poster of Kahuna Olivia of Akala Island.

**MermaidsDrownMen**: That was fast.

**LegendBait**: I’m going to be on Melemele though…

**RockSolid**: I really don’t care.

**SketchIt**: Just send me pictures.

**SmellYaLater**: Finally, a reasonable request.

**SmellYaLater**: Anyways, I’d like a call from my brother and/or a picture of you hitting him over the head.

**LegendBait**: Oof yeah. I forgot they’re in Alola in the mess of planning. I’ll remind Mom to see if she’s getting them to come over from Poni Island.

**SmellYaLater**: Thanks loser

**TheMomther** _ has entered **OG Friends Chat**. Be warned._

**TheMomther**: Bed. All of you. Satoshi we have a plane to catch and YES I reminded your brother and Green to meet us.

** _OG Friends Chat _ ** _has been muted for 12 hours._


	2. Alola To New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash arrives in Alola! Follows Episode One of S20/SM01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
Okay so there are three chats in this one. I felt the NEED. Especially because there’s a couple things that WILL be brought up later on. If I keep this up. Anyways, chat names!  
Beastie: Lugia  
Hohoho: Ho-oh  
NotAnUnown: Entei  
CrystalCrown: Suicune  
ZiggyZiggyTail: Raikou  
Grandpa: Arceus  
UwU: Giratina  
TheAwaitedChild/LegendBait: Satoshi “Ash” (16)  
SmellYaLater: Shigeru “Gary” Oak (16)  
MermaidsDrownMen: Kasumi “Misty” (18)  
RockSolid: Takeshi “Brock” (20)  
TheMomther: Hanako “Delia”  
DragonFite: Wataru "Lance"  
RunForTheMountains: Red (23)  
GetOffTheMountain: Green (23)  
GrowYourOwnDad: Professor Sycamore  
MegaMistake: Alain (20)  
CriticalHit: Professor Kukui (29)

**Johto-Kanto Alliance Chat**

**TheAwaitedChild**: ALOLA!!

**NotAnUnown: **I

**NotAnUnown**: He’s in Alola???

**TheAwaitedChild**: Oop Wrong Chat

**ZiggyZiggyTail**: Remember when he was but a tiny child

**ZiggyZiggyTail**: Who am I kidding, he's still a tiny child

**TheAwaitedChild**: I don’t like this

**ZiggyZiggyTail**: Babey

**TheAwaitedChild**: **@Beastie** I’m being bullied

**Beastie** _ has entered the **Johto-Kanto Alliance Chat**_

**Beastie**: I know where you sleep Raiko

**ZiggyZiggyTail**: 1 (one) fear

**Hohoho** _ has entered the **Johto-Kanto Alliance Chat**_

**Hohoho**: Bother

**Hohoho**: I was going to say brother but lets roll with that

**Hohoho**: Don’t threaten my children

**Beastie**: Why does “sister” have no suitable insults adjacent?

**Hohoho**: Because I’m dad’s favorite.

**UwU** _ has entered the **Johto-Kanto Alliance Chat**_

**UwU**: Oh? what's thiws? cwaiming favowitism fwom the dadthew?

**Beastie**:

**Hohoho**:

**NotAnUnown: **Wha

**NotAnUnown: **How did you get in here?

**TheAwaitedChild**: <eyes emoji> <angel halo emoji>

**CrystalCrown**: <angel halo emoji> <eyes emoji>

**ZiggyZiggyTail**: 4 (four) fears

**UwU** _ has been kicked from the **Johto-Kanto Alliance Chat**_

**CrystalCrown**: So how’s Alola **@TheAwaitedChild**

**CrystalCrown**: Anything fun?

**TheAwaitedChild**: It’s so cool!!!

**TheAwaitedChild**: I rode a sharpedo ride pokemon like a jet ski!!

**TheAwaitedChild**: They have this super cool pokemon school!!!!!! And so many cool pokemon!!!!

**ZiggyZiggyTail**: Is he glowing? I bet he’s glowing. **@Grandpa** Is he glowing?

**Grandpa** _ has entered the **Johto-Kanto Alliance Chat**_

**Grandpa**: Young Satoshi is indeed glowing. I’m sure he will have more to glow about soon.

**Beastie**: Sus

**Grandpa**: Hush

**Grandpa**: And my favorite child is Deoxys.

**Hohoho**: Deoxys is _adopted_.

**Grandpa**: :)

**ZiggyZiggyTail**: 5 (five) fears

**TheAwaitedChild**: Arceus or Deoxys

**ZiggyZiggyTail**: Oh definitely Deoxys

**Grandpa**: :(

**TheAwaitedChild**: Fair

**Grandpa** _ has fled the **Johto-Kanto Alliance Chat **Maybe not so harsh next time?_

**TheAwaitedChild**: I suddenly feel like I shouldn’t have let Genesect help program this app.

**TheAwaitedChild**: Wait was that a rooster

**TheAwaitedChild**:

**TheAwaitedChild**: That was not a rooster

**TheAwaitedChild**:

**TheAwaitedChild**: A chicken looking legendary just gave me a Z-ring

**Beastie**: wHEEZE

**Beastie**: CHICKEN LOOKING

**Beastie**: Call him out my boy!!!

**TheAwaitedChild**: I?????

**OG Friends Chat**

**LegendBait**: So 1, **@SmellYaLater**, they couldn’t make it because of a thing

**LegendBait**: BUT

**LegendBait**: I’m staying in Alola so I’ll get to see them!! Even though I’m not staying with them.

**SmellYaLater** _has logged into OG Friends Chat_

**SmellYaLater**: It’s either a Legendary or a Boy

**LegendBait**: Legendary. Though there was a cute boy, just not really my type.

**LegendBait**: He could probably bench press me but he seems SUPER serious

**MermaidsDrownMen**: You owe me twenty buck Shigeru

**SmellYaLater**: I owe you nothing. I do however owe Takeshi forty because it was technically both.

**SmellYaLater**: The twenty buck thing was about Kalos. That was like a year ago.

**MermaidsDrownMen**: I didn’t renew???

**RockSolid**: You were too broke at the time.

**MermaidsDrownMen**: …You’re right, damn it. Good luck on your dream boy hunt **@LegendBait**

**MermaidsDrownMen**: Try not to die

**LegendBait**: I literally can't make that promise.

**Family Chat**

**TheMomther**: Now boys, I don’t need to remind you to keep an eye on Satoshi while he’s in Alola, right?

**RunForTheMountains**: It’s not a big problem

**RunForTheMountains**: Unless he makes one

**RunForTheMountains**: Or finds one

**GetOffTheMountain**: He’ll be good for Hapu once they meet. Unless he makes or finds a problem.

**RunForTheMountains**: A big problem.

**GetOffTheMountain**: _A problem._

**GrowYourOwnDad**: He’s not staying with you?

**TheMomther**: He’s staying with a nice young professor. Kukui is both the regional professor and Satoshi’s teacher at the Pokemon School

**GetOffTheMountain: **He’s going to school??!!

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Kukui???

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Oh uh

**GrowYourOwnDad**: We uh miiiight

**GrowYourOwnDad**: No. Okay, technically we can add him on here.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Ahilani Kukui right???

**TheMomther**: Yes, I believe that’s his first name.

**TheMomther**: Augustine.

**LegendBait** _has entered **Family Chat** Hope they didn’t show up in the middle of something!_

**LegendBait**: Uh Dad what’s with the hysterics.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: One second I need Alain to be here so nothing gets taken out of hand

**GrowYourOwnDad**: **@MegaMistake**

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Why is that his handle

**MegaMistake** _ has entered **Family Chat** Prepare for hysterics!_

**MegaMistake**: It matches my soul, you know?

**GrowYourOwnDad**: I don’t and I am concerned

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Anyways, I kinda promised so uh.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Kids, your grandfather was the worst kind of person, really. There’s a reason your grandmother raised me and Alain’s dad and he wasn’t allowed in our life much after we were like fifteen.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Notably that was when a lovely woman named Momi Kukui got in touch trying to figure out where her newborn’s deadbeat dad ended up.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Me and Alain’s dad babysat Ahilani while Momi and Mom beat Dad up, making me decide I definitely wanted kids. He was a very chill baby. Much like Red! From what Mom has said, Satoshi, you were more like me <upside down smile emoji>

**GrowYourOwnDad**: And that’s how Satoshi is living with his uncle.

**LegendBait**: I’m????

**LegendBait**:

**RunForTheMountains**: Shook?

**LegendBait**: YES.

**LegendBait**: ABSOLUTELY SHOOKITH

**RunForTheMountains**: Good to know I’m not the only one. Dad he’s Green’s boss!

**GrowYourOwnDad**: I was busy!!! Your brother nearly died!!!! Your cousin nearly died!!

**MegaMistake**: I like how he shows how close we were to death with !!!s

**GetOffTheMountain**: I’m working for my uncle-in-law

**GetOffTheMountain**: Is that legal???

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Oh definitely. Professor Magnolia’s main assistant is her granddaughter and your grandfather is still pissed at Rowan for getting Shigeru.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Some of my favorite professors are in relationships with other professors in their region!

**DragonFite** _has entered **Family Chat** Turn your phones on mute!_

**DragonFite**: Rude.

**DragonFite**: Also Rude. I was not told I was the only not-a-deadbeat uncle in this family!

**LegendBait**: You’d have to have a family for that.

**GetOffTheMountain**: You’d have to have a family for that.

**MegaMistake**: You’d have to have a family for that.

**RunForTheMountains**: How did all of you have the same burn. At the same time.

**DragonFite**: I am unappreciated. ADD HIM.

**DragonFite**: Wait.

**DragonFite**: Kukui. Alolan???

**Mod TheMomther** _ has added _ **CriticalHit** _ to **Family Chat**_

**DragonFite**: Shit I miscalculated

**RunForTheMountains**: You tend to do that

**DragonFite**: _You too???_ _Betrayed!_

**DragonFite ** _has fled **Family Chat**_

**CriticalHit** _ has joined **Family Chat** It’s Super Effective!_

**CriticalHit**: Is the chat sentient?

**LegendBait**: Don’t question it.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: AHILANI

**CriticalHit**:

**CriticalHit**: Augustine?

**CriticalHit**: Is this an interrogation

**GrowYourOwnDad**: No. Why would it be an interrogation?

**LegendBait**: They wanted to add you into the chat since you’ll be taking care of me.

**CriticalHit**: _Ash????_

**LegendBait**: Ye. Or Satoshi to the rest of the chat since everyone but you, Dad, and Alain is from Kanto. **@GrowYourOwnDad** is me and **@RunForTheMountains** bother figure

**CriticalHit**: I was not told of NEPHEWS

**LegendBait**: And **@MegaMistake** aka Alain is our cousin through Dad!

**CriticalHit**: SO MANY NEPHEWS???

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Ahilani you were like 13 when Satoshi was born. You were at most six when Red was born. You are baby.

**CriticalHit**: Did Mom know? I know she your mom were close.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: I refuse to answer knowing full well she is alive and only across the channel in Galar on vacation.

**CriticalHit**: Weak.

**LegendBait**: So can I call you Uncle Ahilani or Uncle Professor or something like that

**CriticalHit**: Oak would take you out of my class in a heartbeat, do _not_.

**LegendBait**: Oh hey Professor Kukui

**CriticalHit**: Good job

**LegendBait**: So a legendary that looked and sounded like a rooster gave me a Z-Ring? With a yellow crystal in it

**CriticalHit**: _W h a t_

**TheMomther**: This is normal.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: This is normal.

**DragonFite** _has entered **Family Chat**_

**DragonFite: **This is normal.

**DragonFite ** _has left **Family Chat**_

**RunForTheMountains**: This is normal.

**MegaMistake**: This is normal.

**CriticalHit**: Okay fine, but Alain why is your handle like that

**CriticalHit**: And why do I want to punt **@DragonFite** off a cliff

**TheMomther**: I don't know but I'm sure he deserves it and I will happily do so for you when I see him next.


	3. The Guardian's Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash joins the Pokemon school and learns a Z-Move from Kapu-Kokeku. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanto:   
Beastie: Lugia  
WCDONALDS: Zaptos  
CloneMa: MewTwo  
Johto:   
ZiggyZiggyTail: Raikou  
Hoenn:  
AdoptedAlienAunt: Deoxys  
Sinnoh:  
Grandpa: Arceus  
UwU: Giratina  
DiamondsAreAPokemonsBestFriend: Dialga  
Kalos:   
OhDeer: Xernes  
Alola:  
HereComesThe: Kapu Kokeku  
DesignatedHealer: Kapu Tetefu  
BullInAChinaShop: Kapu Bulu  
Necromancer: Kapu Rehire  
AUSunSon: Solgaleo  
AUMoonDaughter: Lunala  
AUEmoChild: Necrozma  
ThisBabyWillKillYou: Marshadow  
ThunderCatMark3: Zeraora  
TheCutestAbomination: Meltan  
Galar:  
NoTakeOnlyThrow: Zacian  
OnlySaneWolf: Zamazenta  
Humans:  
TheAwaitedChild/LegendBait: Satoshi “Ash” (16)  
IcyBean: Lillie (15)  
FlameOn: Kiawe (16)  
IdRatherEatDirt: Mallow (15)  
BubbleorBust: Lana (15)  
ZapBoIt: Sophocles (14)  
CriticalHit: Professor Kukui (29)

**Alola You Fricks**

**Mod ZapBolt** _has added_ **LegendBait** _to **Alola You Fricks**_

**IcyBean**: wh

**IcyBean**: why is that his handle?

**LegendBait** _has joined **Alola You Fricks** Stay calm everyone._

**LegendBait**: Just wait a bit, I’m sure.

**FlameOn**: I admire your battling capabilities but I really don’t think you should be committing blasphemy

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Hush, Kiawe. It’s not that big a deal

**BubbleorBust**: Do you expect legendaries in our presence, Ash? Like Kyogre? Or Lugia??

**LegendBait**: Out of all the water aligned legendaries I’d honestly prefer Manaphy tbh

**BubbleorBust**: Manaphy???

**LegendBait**: Sinnoh related legendary, kinda. The most huggable legendary I’d say—

**LegendBait**: Wait but Victini is warm

**LegendBait**: Hnnn

**FlameOn**: I am??? Confused???

**FlameOn**: You speak as though you know them.

**LegendBait**: Let’s just say that, while I’ve come up with plenty of chat names in my sixteen terrible years on this earth

**LegendBait**: Neither of my chat names have been in that category

**LegendBait**: Aunt Clair gave me this one after the Suicune Incident.

**FlameOn**: Suicune?

**BubbleorBust**: Another water legendary! Only like Kapu-Rehire they are associated more with mists and, unlike Kapu-Rehire and most other water legendaries, fresh water!

**LegendBait** has uploaded **HornBuddies1**

**BubbleorBust**: SUICUNE!!!

**IcyBean**: Oh that is a very pretty pokemon. And you seem much younger!

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Are you wearing a Galarian Ponyta headband.

**LegendBait**: YES AND HE STOLE IT FROM ME. I WAS ELEVEN.

**FlameOn**: The title on the picture suggests you have more than one of these selfies.

**LegendBait**: Um. Well this is the only one with Suicune. Buddy two was Keldeo.

**LegendBait**: Wait do I have a picture with Buddy Three?

**LegendBait**: And obviously I got a new headband for those two who aren’t THIEVES

**FlameOn**: I feel as though you’re screaming at a god.

**FlameOn**: I occasionally have those urges too.

**LegendBait**: Right on. Anyways, current headband is a Rapidash one.

**LegendBait**: Do any of the Kapus have horns?

**ZapBolt**: Kapu-Bulu does!

**LegendBait**: Four buddies!!!

**FlameOn**: You expect to meet any of the Kapus?

**LegendBait**: More like am deeply suspicious that I will. Things Have Been Said.

**LegendBait**: I already met Kapu-Kokeku, as you can tell from the Z-Ring he likely stole that I am wearing.

**LegendBait**:

**LegendBait**: Did you guys hear auhsd;hs

**IcyBean**: ASH

**Johto-Kanto Alliance Chat**

**TheAwaitedChild**: W H A T

**TheAwaitedChild** has uploaded **TheFuck**

**WCDONALDS**: Holy shit kid

**ZiggyZiggyTail**: I am

**ZiggyZiggyTail**: SO PROUD

**TheAwaitedChild**: Who is this dumb chicken of an uncle that is Kapu-Kokeku

**WCDONALDS**:

**ZiggyZiggyTail**:

**WCDONALDS**: **@Beastie** YOU DIDN’T EXPLAIN WHO KAPU-KOKEKU WAS TO HIM

**Beastie** _has entered **Johto-Kanto Alliance Chat**_

**Beastie**: Oh

**Beastie**: I have

**Beastie**: I may have neglected to mention that _WAS THAT FROM AN ELECTRIC Z-MOVE_

**TheAwaitedChild**: Wait is Kapu-Kokeku dad 3 (three) and yes

**Beastie**: Sadly yes

**TheAwaitedChild**: Next time I see him I am going to tell him you said that

**Beastie**: He didn’t stay and talk???

**TheAwaitedChild**: There are other humans around???

**Beastie**: None of them can probably understand him, he could have even done it during the

**Beastie**: battle?

**Beastie**: He hasn’t said one word to you since you’ve gotten there has he

**TheAwaitedChild**: I mean, neither has Red

**Beastie**: Kapu-Kokeku is not mute like your amazing older human brother

**TheAwaitedChild**: Will you accept “made a rooster noise”?

**Beastie**: No.

**Beastie**: You know what? It’s time.

**WCDONALDS**: Now? But Zamazenta is the only one trying to keep order in that chat.

**Beastie**: Futile. And I don’t care.

**The Legendarium**

**Beastie** _has added_ **TheAwaitedChild** _to **The Legendarium**_

**OnlySaneWolf**: KYOGRE S H U T OR SO HELP ME

**OnlySaneWolf**: Wait Lugia what

**TheAwaitedChild** _has joined **The Legendarium**_

**TheAwaitedChild**: I kind of expected it to be named The Hall of Origin

**DiamondsAreAPokemonsBestFriend**: The first one was

**TheAwaitedChild**: I???

**Beastie**: **@HereComesThe @HereComesThe @HereComesThe**

**Beastie**: YOU GIVE OUR SON A DANGEROUS ITEM

**Beastie**: TEACH HIM TO USE IT

**Beastie**: BUT DON’T TALK TO HIM????

**DesignatedHealer**: Our nephew is in Alola????

**DesignatedHealer**: On Melemele??????

**DesignatedHealer**: **@HereComesThe** EXPLAIN YOURSELF THOT

**Necromancer**: You aren’t **@UwU** **@ThisBabyWillKillYou** or **@AUMoonDaughter**, you can’t ghost the chat THOT

**TheAwaitedChild**: Hi **@DesignatedHealer** and **@Necromancer** I have no clue which of the Kapus you are but it is nice to meet you!!! Drag him through the d i r t

**AdoptedAlienAunt**: S 4 T 0 S H 1!!!!

**TheAwaitedChild**: DEOXYS!!!

**AdoptedAlienAunt**: 84813!!!

**TheAwaitedChild**: I don’t like that I can read that.

**CloneMa**: Thank goodness I’m not the only one anymore. Besides Genesect who only encourages the madness.

**CloneMa**: Because everyone knows we can’t thank **@Grandpa**

**Grandpa**: _:(_

**Necromancer**: I love this child. Hey **@Beastie** I could replace Kokeku as the designated Kapu parent

**OhDeer**: Honey we have our own child

**Necromancer**: And yet we don’t know where he is <upside down smile emoji>

**TheAwaitedChild**: What? I’m not the only human kid that’s come out of this

**TheAwaitedChild**: The Legendarium

**TheAwaitedChild**: ?

**DesignatedHealer**: Good save

**TheAwaitedChild**: Yes I seem to have made a habit of those.

**AUMoonDaughter**: Press F to pay respects for everyone who **@TheAwaitedChild** has had to save regions and or the world from or with or both

**AUSunSon**: F

**AUEmoChild**: F

**OnlySaneWolf**: F

**NoTakeOnlyThrow**: F

**TheCutestAbomination**: F

**ThunderCatMark3**: F

**ThisBabyWillKillYou**: F

**Necromancer**: F

**BullInAChinaShop**: F

**DesignatedHealer**: F

**HereComesThe**: F

**HereComesThe**: OH FUCK

**Necromancer**: WE GOT HIM

**Necromancer**: Nice job Lunala!!!

**TheAwaitedChild**: **@HereComesThe** Stop being a little bitch both of my other fathers talk to me!

**HereComesThe**: _I’m going to go visit my Kahuna_

**HereComesThe** _has fled_** _The Legendarium _**

**TheAwaitedChild**: Was he always like this?

**Beastie**: Surprisingly no.

**Necromancer**: Doubt

**Alola You Fricks**

**FlameOn**: Hey **@LegendBait** I’m so sorry about the blasphemy comment

**FlameOn**: And also that you apparently deal with this on a regular basis

**LegendBait**: Thank! Much appreciation! If I wouldn’t be yeeted back into my body I’d request you put me out of my misery!

**FlameOn**: I’ve never been so happy to be confused you funky little Legend magnet

**Family Chat**

**LegendBait**: **@CriticalHit** Where do I find the Melemele Kahuna

**LegendBait**: I think I need some spiritual advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about Kaki/Kiawe's reaction to Satoshi/Ash. I'm very much writing him, Mao/Mallow, and Ash as this weird trio of polytheists. Kiawe and Mallow were raised to respect and follow the Kapu, but Kiawe was in a much more traditional setting. Ash also got the semi-weird childhood of respecting the Kanto, Johto, and Kalos legendaries but then he hit age 10 and things went out the window. Some polytheists would call him "god-bothered" and so that's where my characterization for him comes from, as well as my characterization for Kiawe and Mallow. In the end, neither Kiawe or Mallow understand what he's going through but, of the two of them, Kiawe comes out of the Kapu battle with a whole lot more respect for Satoshi. (Also I am using the English names for the Alola crew, despite my familiarity being more with their Japanese names, because I accidentally wrote myself into a rule.)


	4. Why Is Rotom In The Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash recieves his Rotom Dex, befriends Rowlet, and hauls Kiawe off on an adventure to cure a man's depression with cat legendaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legendaries:  
DesignatedHealer: Kapu Tetefu  
BullInAChinaShop: Kapu Bulu  
Necromancer: Kapu Rehire  
CloneMa: MewTwo  
GrandMa: Mew  
NotAnUnown: Entei  
CrystalCrown: Suicune  
ZiggyZiggyTail: Raikou  
ThunderCatMark3: Zeraora  
OhDeer: Xernes
> 
> Humans:  
TheAwaitedChild/LegendBait: Satoshi/Ash (16)  
TheMomther: Hanako “Delia”  
DragonFite: Wataru “Lance”  
RunForTheMountains: Red  
GetOffTheMountain: Green  
DragonMaster: Ibuki “Clair”  
MegaMistake: Alain  
GrowYourOwnDad: Professor Sycamore  
CriticalHit: Professor Kukui (29)  
IcyBean: Lillie (15)  
FlameOn: Kiawe (16)  
IdRatherEatDirt: Mallow (15)  
BubbleorBust: Lana (15)  
ZapBoIt: Sophocles (14)  
This does indeed occur DIRECTLY after the last chapter and actually DIRECTLY before the next chapter :)

**Family Chat**

**CriticalHit**: Okay I’m sure I can put together something real quick???

**CriticalHit**: But I got you a present so get your butt down to the lab.

**GetOffTheMountain**: DID IT GET THERE???

**CriticalHit**: It did, it did

**CriticalHit**: Ash where are you

**CriticalHit**: Oh I hear you coming down now

**LegendBait**: POKEDEX

**LegendBait**:

**LegendBait**: It’s a fucking Rotom???

**ROTOMDEX** _has added itself to **Family Chat**_

**CriticalHit**: Oh I don’t like that

**LegendBait**: Same

**ROTOMDEX**: Hello Satoshi’s Family!

**ROTOMDEX**: I now have access to all of his chat rooms

**ROTOMDEX**: Wait, no. There is one app I am completely unable to access.

**LegendBait**: _Good_. I only need three data hackers in those chats, besides myself.

**GetOffTheMountain**: <eyes emoji>

**RunForTheMountains**: <eyes emoji>

**DragonFite**: <eyes emoji>

**DragonMaster**: <eyes emoji>

**TheMomther**: <eyes emoji>

**GrowYourOwnDad**: <eyes emoji>

**MegaMistake**: Oh is it that chat app you were working on while you recovered from the Crisis?

**LegendBait**: Tis Indeed

**LegendBait**: Also holy shit Aunt Ibuki’s on. Did you finally get wifi in the cave?

**DragonMaster**:

**DragonMaster**: …yes…

**ROTOMDEX**: Satoshi, why can I not access this app?

**LegendBait**: Its password protected

**ROTOMDEX**: It does not seem to have that kind of code

**LegendBait**: I also don’t want a sentient pokedex to have access to it.

**CriticalHit**: **@LegendBait** I’m calling Hala, can you run to the market and pick up my berry order from Anela + like five Sitris berries???

**LegendBait**: Got it!

**LegendBait** _has left **Family Chat**_

**CriticalHit**: Is this kid going to be the death of me?

**TheMomther**:

**GrowYourOwnDad**:

**RunForTheMountains**:

**GetOffTheMountain**: Actually, it’s more likely for him to die than _anyone_ else.

**GetOffTheMountain**: Shigeru and I ran the statistics after Sinnoh.

**GetOffTheMountain**: :|

**CriticalHit**: That’s

**CriticalHit**: so much worse

**GetOffTheMountain**: Acknowledged

**The Legendarium**

**TheAwaitedChild** _has entered **The Legendarium**_

**TheAwaitedChild**: Get sent to do a berry pick up, catch a pokemon

**TheAwaitedChild**: **@BullInAChinaShop** You’re Grass/Fairy right???

**BullInAChinaShop**: I am

**TheAwaitedChild** _has sent_ **HappyBirb**

**BullInAChinaShop**: A Rowlet!! It does look very happy!! As do you!!

**TheAwaitedChild**: I helped it save its friends from some stupid people and it decided it wanted to come with me!!!

**TheAwaitedChild**: Rotom can’t believe it. Still took the photo for me though!

**Necromancer**: Rotom? The electric ghost annoyance?

**TheAwaitedChild**: One of my human uncles—the one I’m living with right now!!—got me a special pokedex for it and now it keeps trying to hack into the chat app I use to communicate with you guys because otherwise my brain would overload

**CloneMa**: Oh worm.

**CloneMa**: If I get a phone will you put the app on it for me?

**TheAwaitedChild**: Sure!! As long as the Kapu don’t mind you swinging by

**DesignatedHealer**: We don’t mind, feel free Cousin.

**CloneMa**: Now to acquire a phone.

**CloneMa** _has left **The Legendarium**_

**TheAwaitedChild**: Anyways, said human uncle is taking me to visit Kahuna Hala tomorrow

**TheAwaitedChild**: I claimed a need for spiritual advice

**TheAwaitedChild**: But in fact I just want to punch a dad in the face until he talks to me **@HereComesThe**

**DesignatedHealer**: I mean I’d say that’s a pretty spiritual pursuit.

**Necromancer**: I concur.

**BullInAChinaShop**: You should come visit, I’m lonely and so is my Kahuna because he’s a bitter old man

**Necromancer**: Bulu calling out his own chosen Kahuna like what

**BullInAChinaShop**: He is the best! But he is also depressed by the experiences that have brought him to this point.

**BullInAChinaShop**: He is only really talking to his niece, because she forces him, his co-workers, because they require instruction, and his many _many_ **_many_** Meowths.

**TheAwaitedChild**: He likes cat pokemon?

**BullInAChinaShop**: Indeed.

**TheAwaitedChild**:

**TheAwaitedChild**: **@ZiggyZiggyTail @NotAnUnown @CrystalCrown**

**TheAwaitedChild**:

**TheAwaitedChild**: **@Grandma**

**TheAwaitedChild**: Who wants to help me cure a man’s depression

**BullInAChinaShop**: I occasionally forget that Entei, Raikou, and Suicune are feline like.

**NotAnUnown**: That is mostly Suicune and his antlers’ fault

**NotAnUnown**: Though some people call us dogs.

**NotAnUnown**: How they can when Raikou is in our number, I don’t know.

**BullInAChinaShop**: And I am terrified of calling on Mew.

**Grandma**: _G o o d_

**Grandma**: And of course I’ll help Satoshi!!

**Grandma**: And wait, isn’t Zeraora feline too???

**BullInAChinaShop**: I am terrified of Zeraora almost as much as I am of you

**ThunderCatMark3**: Good.

**ThunderCatMark3**: I’ll also help, because Bulu is afraid of me and it’s funny

**TheAwaitedChild**: Can we manage tonight? I don’t really want to go to sleep.

**Grandma**: Satoshi that is bad for you but also we probably can

**Grandma**: I’ll pop an aura sphere in you to make sure you’re ready for tomorrow.

**Grandma**: I’ll start gathering everyone.

**TheAwaitedChild**: Is it considered a field trip if it’s with family?

**OhDeer**: It is if you want it to be but I’d consider it more of an errand

**TheAwaitedChild**: Oh my gods that’s even better

**TheAwaitedChild**: I can be nonchalant.

**Alola You Fricks**

**LegendBait** _has entered **Alola You Fricks** Alola!_

**LegendBait**: I’m going to Ula’Ula on an errand does anyone want anything

**FlameOn**: Why do I get the suspicion that something evoking your chat name is happening

**LegendBait**: When Kapu-Bulu asks you to cure a man’s depression, do you say no?

**LegendBait**: Or do you round up as many feline-leaning legendaries as possible and go on an errand two islands away?

**FlameOn**:

**FlameOn**: Can I come?

**LegendBait**:

**LegendBait**: I mean I can ask?

**IdRatherEatDirt**: There’s a type of root there that you can buy in the grocery store if it’s not closed when you get there. I’ll pay you back. It’s large and red, you can’t miss it.

**LegendBait**: Okay! **@ZapBolt @IcyBean @BubbleOrBust** Y’all want anything

**IcyBean**: I want to know what I just read

**LegendBait**: Which part

**BubbleOrBust**: I think she means the Y’all part

**IcyBean**: Yes. That part. What does it mean.

**BubbleOrBust**: You all. Also **@LegendBait** I want doritos.

**IcyBean**:

**IcyBean**: why

**ZapBolt**: Can you pick up a component from my cousin? He works at the observatory

**LegendBait**: Yeah message him to be on the lookout for

**LegendBait**:

**LegendBait**: A pikachu, if pikachu can carry it. If not he’s gonna get a whole lot of legendaries in his house.

**LegendBait**: Also **@FlameOn** You can come!!

**ZapBolt**: Pikachu can carry it!

**LegendBait**: Great!!!!

**LegendBait**: **@FlameOn** Mew’s gonna teleport you so be careful

**FlameOn**: MEW??? Okapoiihrppf

**ROTOMDEX** _has entered **Alola You Fricks**_

**ROTOMDEX**: YOU ARE MEETING LEGENDARIES WITHOUT ME??? I AM ALERTING PROFESSOR KUKUI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what my favorite part of this was but I love this chapter.


	5. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone actually finds out about the legendary chat and Satoshi gets to punch his other LegenDad (as coined by Kapu-Rehire).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legendaries:  
HereComesThe: Kapu Kokeku  
DesignatedHealer: Kapu Tetefu  
BullInAChinaShop: Kapu Bulu  
Necromancer: Kapu Rehire  
AdoptedAlienAunt: Deoxys  
Beastie: Lugia  
Humans:  
TheAwaitedChild/LegendBait: Satoshi/Ash (16)  
TheMomther: Hanako “Delia”  
GrowYourOwnDad: Augustine Sycamore  
RunForTheMountains: Red  
CriticalHit: Professor Kukui (29)  
IcyBean: Lillie (15)  
FlameOn: Kiawe (16)  
IdRatherEatDirt: Mallow (15)  
BubbleorBust: Lana (15)  
ZapBoIt: Sophocles (14)

**Alola You Fricks**

**LegendBait**: **@BubbleOrBust** Meet us at Mallow’s place for your damn doritos that I had to fight a thug for the rights to. Also **@ZapBolt** we have the component thingy.

**BubbleOrBust**: what

**LegendBait**: DO RIT OS

**BubbleOrBust**: I meant the thug

**LegendBait**: IDK he said his name was Guzma

**CriticalHit** _has logged into **Alola You Fricks** He’s worried folks!_

**CriticalHit**: You know, normally I just let Sophocles be the mod but

**CriticalHit**: Somehow Ash and Kiawe snuck away with legendaries to Ula’Ula and cured Nanu’s freaking _depression_ to the point where the Leaders of Alola chat is freaking out

**CriticalHit**: I could have handled that

**CriticalHit**: But then I find out that you met Guzma? And fought him? For corn chips?

**LegendBait**: Yeah I punched him in the gut and threw the dorito bag to Kiawe so he could pay

**CriticalHit**: not even a pokemon battle

**CriticalHit**: you literally fist fought him

**LegendBait**: Yee

**CriticalHit**:

**CriticalHit**:

**CriticalHit**: I’m telling your parents.

**LegendBait**: well I’m fucked

**CriticalHit**: Language

**LegendBait**: Galarian, for their sins.

**LegendBait**: **@IdRatherEatDirt** Open Up We Have The GOODS

**CriticalHit**: Also, **@FlameOn** Your Parents Are Aware Of Your Involvement because your mom was allowed to continue using your grandfather’s account, seeing as she’s a very important leader on Akala to the point of being Olivia’s second in command

**FlameOn**: Mallow I’m staying at your house tonight

**IdRatherEatDirt**: That’s fair, your mom scares me.

**FlameOn**: Probably good for your health

**BubbleOrBust**: DORITO DORITO DORITO

**IdRatherEatDirt**: **@FlameOn @LegendBait** how did you guys get such a big one of these

**FlameOn**: Believe It Or Not

**FlameOn**: Kapu-Bulu gave it to us as a reward

**LegendBait**: As thanks

**FlameOn**: I

**LegendBait**: He was very happy to meet you. He misses human company sometimes so having two of us show up and help one of his favorite humans and play around a little with him was great.

**FlameOn**: Ash you are terrifying.

**LegendBait**: Probably good for your health

**CriticalHit**: I hate all of you

**LegendBait**: I have been here less than a week and I can see that is a LIE

**LegendBait**: Mallow made us food come get some

**CriticalHit**: I’m still telling your parents

**LegendBait**: It’s like midnight please eat I know you didn’t eat dinner you workaholic

**CriticalHit**: I’m on my way. I put Rotom on his charger because he was throwing a temper tantrum.

**Family Chat**

**TheMomther**: Satoshi Gris Ketchum-Sycamore

**RunForTheMountains** _has fled **Family Chat** Run boy run!_

**TheMomther**: You got in a fist fight with a grown man? On a school night?

**LegendBait** _has entered **Family Chat** Be afraid, be very afraid_.

**LegendBait**: In my defense, they were the last bag of doritos and Lana has made mention of feeding me to a Sharpedo once already this week

**CriticalHit**: Classic Lana

**CriticalHit**: Also in his defense, Guzma’s an asshole, runs the regional gang, and is one of my childhood best friends

**LegendBait**: Not past tense?

**CriticalHit**: His second in command calls me to scold him for doing dumb shit all the time

**LegendBait**: Ah, you were the Kasumi of the group.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: I have met Kasumi exactly once and can say

**GrowYourOwnDad**: _yes_

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Argumentative, good at holding grudges, somehow intelligent despite the amount of brain damage taken, super into Pokemon, protective

**CriticalHit**: I came here to have a good time but honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now

**RunForTheMountains** _has returned to **Family Chat**_

**RunForTheMountains**: I have returned not only to say that Dad is right

**RunForTheMountains**: But also to say that Green says Dad is right

**RunForTheMountains**: And when we described Kasumi to Hapu she _also_ agreed Dad is right.

**TheMomther**: When is Hapu getting in the family chat

**RunForTheMountains**: When she turns ten, even though we’re technically not old enough to be her parents

**LegendBait**: ???

**RunForTheMountains**: Oh yeah you haven’t come to Poni yet. Hapu is the granddaughter of the former Kahuna over here. She’s too powerful a trainer of the pokemon her grandfather left her for her family to handle so they signed custody over to Green and I and said “Sofu told us this day would come”

**RunForTheMountains**: We’re really just seeing to her safety and teaching her battling stuff, while making sure she ACTUALLY spends time with her actual family for both cultural, spiritual, and developmental reasons

**RunForTheMountains**: She really just wanted to become a hermit smh

**LegendBait**: Why do I get the feeling I’m going to get my ass whooped by a nine year old

**CriticalHit**: Oh hey guys Plumeria (Guzma’s second in command) sent me a video of Satoshi taking out Guzma

**LegendBait**: Does she know I’m your nephew? Or your student?

**CriticalHit**: No, she just asked to make sure it sunk in to let children take the last doritos bag by making memes out of it

**LegendBait**: I also want The Memes

**CriticalHit**: I’ll make them while you talk to Hala

**CriticalHit**: Are you up for that still? You were up all night

**LegendBait**: Mew hit me with an aura sphere and I got a full night’s sleep worth of energy

**LegendBait**: Can’t wait to learn how to do that to myself.

**CriticalHit**: ????

**RunForTheMountains**: You should convince Riley he needs to take a vacation and also teach you things

**LegendBait**: I always forget you’ve met Riley

**LegendBait**: I’ll like message him next week???

**LegendBait**: Maybe he can come to Kalos first and come with everyone for the Family Day presentation then stay after

**CriticalHit**: Could be useful

**CriticalHit**: Ready to go to Kahuna Hala’s?

**LegendBait**: Is what I wear to school a good enough outfit?

**CriticalHit**: Yeah, none of the Kahunas are real formal right now. Sofu and Kiawe’s grandfather were big into ceremonial dress

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Let us know about Riley sooner rather than later because we’ll have to add him to our group. Me, your Mom, Barrierd, Alain, and Momi so far.

**CriticalHit**: I love you find out my mother is coming back to Alola before I do

**GrowYourOwnDad**: In my defense, she showed up to say hello, found out about the presentation, then decided to stay in Kalos longer before coming home.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Also she’s over my shoulder right now and says she emailed you about this AND that everyone is staying at her house.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Including you.

**CriticalHit**: ; - ;

**GrowYourOwnDad** has sent a video: **IDon’tCareHowMuchHe’sFixedUpTheBeachShack**

**LegendBait**: Shall we goooo

**CriticalHit**: _YES_.

**ROTOMDEX**: I have been removed from charging and found much information that I missed while doing so

**ROTOMDEX**: Don’t leave without meeeeee!!

**The Legendarium**

**HereComesThe**: I knew it was coming

**HereComesThe**: He said as much

**HereComesThe**: I said where I’d be

**HereComesThe**: And yet I’m still panicking

**HereComesThe**: I’ve never been a part of his life before!!!

**HereComesThe**: The only humans I’ve ever really been around are my Kahunas or those I’m inspecting to possibly get that position

**HereComesThe**: Shit he’s here

**HereComesThe**: Hala and his grandson are greeting him and that professor

**HereComesThe**: He’s definitely noticed me

**HereComesThe**: And Hau smiles and he melts. Did not expect that.

**Beastie**: Hau is the grandson?

**HereComesThe**: Yeah, I’m thinking he’d be a good Kahuna after his grandfather passes

**BullInAChinaShop**: Doesn’t Hau also have a Rowlet?

**HereComesThe**: It’s evolved into a Dartrix but yeah

**HereComesThe**: Wait also?

**BullInAChinaShop**: Satoshi caught one yesterday

**HereComesThe**: …

**DesignatedHealer**: Hau also has an Alolan Raichu

**HereComesThe**: Okay I get it I get it y’all ship it

**HereComesThe**: Oh shit Hala’s taking him to the Ruins???

**HereComesThe**: Hala’s gonna watch me get wiped out by mine own kid and laugh at me ;-;

**DesignatedHealer**: Okay both you and **@Necromancer** need to be happy you don’t have Olivia because if I had a kid to freak out over she would be the most motherly person ever

**Necromancer**: Bold of you to assume she won’t mother Satoshi when she meets him.

**BullInAChinaShop**: **@HereComesThe** You okay?

**HereComesThe**: He did it. He punched me in the face. Hala is ROLLING.

**Beastie**: Hug your damn kid

**HereComesThe**: Our kid

**Beastie**: Don’t remind me. It would be so much better if he was ONLY mine.

**TheAwaitedChild** _has entered **The Legendarium** And he has company!_

**TheAwaitedChild**: Hala’s reading this over my shoulder FYI

**TheAwaitedChild**: He is practically vibrating with questions but is being very respectful so you made one good choice in your long life **@HereComesThe**

**TheAwaitedChild**: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I MELTED WHAT ARE YOU THREE IMPLYING

**TheAwaitedChild**: Hala is laughing at me as much as Dad

**TheAwaitedChild**: I’m gonna have Hala teach me the Alolan word for Dad

**HereComesThe**: NO WAIT

**DesignatedHealer**: Look, Satoshi, we get it, we get it. You see a boy that ticks all the right boxes when you’re about to go into a tense situation and you just kinda

**DesignatedHealer**: Imprint. Like a baby psyduck.

**TheAwaitedChild**: I resent so much of that.

**TheAwaitedChild**: I have a bad makuakāne. And a bad `anake.

**HereComesThe**:

**DesignatedHealer**:

**Necromancer**: Honestly it’s like you got the best versions of both your legendads

**TheAwaitedChild**: Hala just asked if you were Kapu-Rehire and I realized I hadn’t clarified yet

**Necromancer**: Yes I am.

**TheAwaitedChild**: Congrats, you are my favorite aunt after Deoxys.

**AdoptedAlienAunt**: <3 <3 <3

**Necromancer**: I can respect that.

**TheAwaitedChild**: But thanks to all of you Hala is now questioning my _Intentions_

**TheAwaitedChild** _has fled **The Legendarium**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hawaiian word for father is makuakāne and ʻūlā is, of course, aunt.
> 
> Yes I'm shipping Hau/Satoshi and no you can't stop me.
> 
> EDIT: Updated to fix bad Hawaiian to okay Hawaiian


	6. Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenege!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie is put in charge of the egg, Mallow crosses a line, Satoshi rants a bit and gets some good advice from our favorite Alternate Universe Emo, and Satoshi learns a new Alolan word and reveals his addiction to poi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legendaries:  
AUSunSon: Solgaleo  
AUMoonDaughter: Lunala  
AUEmoChild: Necrozma  
GenieinaHulaHoop: Hoopa  
UwU: Giratina  
Humans:  
TheAwaitedChild/ LegendBait: Satoshi “Ash” (16)  
PsychicBean: Hau (16)  
IcyBean: Lillie (15)  
FlameOn: Kiawe (16)  
IdRatherEatDirt: Mallow (15)  
BubbleorBust: Lana (15)  
ZapBoIt: Sophocles (14)  
CriticalHit: Professor Kukui (29)

**Alola You Fricks**

**FlameOn**: Egg

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Egg

**BubbleOrBust**: Egg

**ZapBolt**: Egg

**LegendBait**: Tamago

**LegendBait**: Oeuf

**FlameOn**: Ash what

**LegendBait**: Kantonese/Johtonese word for egg and Kalosian word for egg respectively.

**IcyBean**: I hate

**IcyBean**: Well I don’t hate any of you

**IcyBean**: Except maybe Mallow for both suggesting this and not being able to come home with me as promised

**LegendBait**: Are you sure you’re going to be okay Lillie?

**IcyBean**: Of course! It’s perfectly logical for me to be okay.

**LegendBait**: Do you want me to come home with you to help?

**IcyBean**:

**IcyBean**: Yes please

**LegendBait**: *thumbs up*

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Hey Ash I heard you met Hau

**LegendBait**: From Whoms’t

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Hau

**LegendBait**: damn I can’t hit anyone then

**LegendBait**: Mallow it is silent study hour please stop making that face

**IdRatherEatDirt**: You made an impression

**LegendBait**: I tend to do that

**LegendBait**: Just look at my presence in this group chat

**LegendBait**: And my friendship with Kiawe

**FlameOn**: He has a point

**IdRatherEatDirt**: **@ZapBolt** make me a Mod real quick

**ZapBolt**: I feel like I should refuse but

**Mod ZapBolt** _has given_ **IdRatherEatDirt** _Mod Powers for **One Hour**_

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Only an hour?

**ZapBolt**: I don’t trust you longer than that

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Fair

**Mod IdRatherEatDirt** _has added User_ **PsychicBean** _to **Alola You Fricks**_

**LegendBait**: MALLOW

**PsychicBean** _has joined **Alola You Fricks**_

**LegendBait** _has fled **Alola You Fricks**_

**PyschicBean**: ???

**IdRatherEatDirt**: That did not work the way I thought it would

**PsychicBean**: ???????????

**CriticalHit** _has entered **Alola You Fricks**_

**Mod CriticalHit** _has taken Mod Powers away from_ **IdRatherEatDirt**

**Mod CriticalHit** _has muted_ **IdRatherEatDirt** _for **Three Hours**_

**CriticalHit**: Hi Hau, don’t panic, just remember that everyone else in here is supposed to be studying.

**PsychicBean**: Okay Professor

**CriticalHit**: Now if you excuse me I have to go stop Ash from doing something stupid

**CriticalHit** _has left **Alola You Fricks**_

**PsychicBean**: Wait is LegendBait Ash?

**FlameOn**: Yeah

**PsychicBean**: **@IdRatherEatDirt** I’m going to hang you upside down from a tree in the forest by your toes

**PsychicBean** _has left **Alola You Fricks**_

**IcyBean**: Wow I’ve never seen Mallow mess up that badly…

**The Legendarium**

**TheAwaitedChild** _has entered **The Legendarium**_

**TheAwaitedChild**: Anyone who wants to say anything about Hau _I will end you_.

**UwU**: Duwu uwu wawnt tuwu take a vacation?

**TheAwaitedChild**: I’m on a vacation, barely, so no dimensional rifts plz @GenieInAHulaHoop that means you too

**AUSunSon**: Yikes, do you want to talk about it kiddo?

**TheAwaitedChild**: The dimensional rifts or Hau?

**AUMoonDaughter**: Whatever you want kiddo

**TheAwaitedChild**:

**TheAwaitedChild**: …I wanna talk about Hau…

**TheAwaitedChild**: Kinda.

**TheAwaitedChild**: So like. A friend

**TheAwaitedChild**: A classmate of mine decided to tease me about meeting Hau for some reason???

**TheAwaitedChild**: And then she added him to our group chat when it was kind of clear I was not okay with even talking about him? I don’t even know if she asked him

**TheAwaitedChild**: And then he actually joined and I just logged off but I kinda kept looking and nearly had a panic attack in my uncle’s school office under his office couch

**TheAwaitedChild**: I’m on top of the couch now and he’s bringing her in so she can apologize. And like, what do I say when she asks why I reacted like that? What if she thinks I hate him?

**TheAwaitedChild**: How can I say that I like him but that we’re sixteen and I have a life and even if I like him maybe I don’t want a relationship?

**AUEmoChild**: Maybe just say that? That you like him but you don’t really want a relationship on top of everything else? Or that you don’t know if you want a relationship on top of everything else?

**TheAwaitedChild**: That’s

**TheAwaitedChild**: That’s really good advice for someone labelled an Emo

**AUEmoChild**: I am what I am

**TheAwaitedChild**: Okay, she’s here. TTYL.

**TheAwaitedChild** _has left **The Legendarium**_.

** _PM_ ** _ From _ **LegendBait** _ to _ **PsychicBean**

**LegendBait**: Hey Hau? I just talked to Mallow

**LegendBait**: She apologized to me and I forgave her for throwing me in but like

**LegendBait**: She did say she hadn’t told you I was in that chat so I haven’t forgiven her for that :)

**LegendBait**: So I thought you should know she’s working right after class today at the Café and none of us are going to be there

**PsychicBean**: Thanks Ash

**PsychicBean**: I’m not as angry as I was earlier but I’m still going to give her a piece of my mind

**PsychicBean**: See you soon?

**LegendBait**: When are you making more poi?

**PsychicBean**: Glutton.

**PsychicBean**: I’ll let you know.

**LegendBait**: Awesome, I’m heading to Lillie’s to help get the Egg situated.

**PsychicBean**: Haha hua

**LegendBait**: <3

**LegendBait**:

**LegendBait**: Anyways, bye.

**Alola You Fricks**

**LegendBait**: So today! Lillie touched an egg, I battled her butler, Mallow got chewed out by at least three people, and I learned a new word in Alolan

**ZapBolt**: Lillie touched the egg!!!

**FlameOn**: What’s the new word Ash

**LegendBait**: hua

**FlameOn**: ofc

**ZapBolt**: ?

**IcyBean**: ?

**BubbleOrBust**: Oh that’s funny

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Who taught you that?

**LegendBait**: **@PsychicBean** did! After I told him where you were going to be after school :)

**IdRatherEatDirt**: I’m going to withhold food from you for like a week

**PsychicBean** _has logged onto **Alola You Fricks**_

**PsychicBean**: Hey **@LegendBait** do you and **@CriticalHit** just want me to bring over a big bowl just for you two + pokemon instead of having to come over

**LegendBait**: Yes and I will also come over because Mallow is RUDE

**PsychicBean**: We’re really testing out the “can Ash live on only poi” question this week aren’t we

**IdRatherEatDirt**: wait what

**LegendBait**: The vote was taken and the results came out that Hau makes the best poi on Melemele if not in all of Alola

**IdRatherEatDirt**: You’ve never eaten my poi

**LegendBait**: I can eat Hau’s instead???? It’s better than Momi Kukui’s???

**CriticalHit** _has entered **Alola You Fricks**_

**CriticalHit**: Ash is right and yes we would love a big bowl of poi Hau

**CriticalHit** _has left **Alola You Fricks**_

**IdRatherEatDirt**:

**IdRatherEatDirt**: RUDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I forgot to mention this in the Chapter 5 Interlude Notes but I’ve never had poi so I’m basing the characters who like it’s experiences with it off my experiences with blue corn porridge from finals and midterms weeks in my first year of university.
> 
> Will I ever address why Hau isn't at the Pokemon School in this version of events (since during the anime he'd just come back from being in another region with is father who, like in the games, is an asshole in this version)? Probably. I have some other stuff to take care of first.


	7. The Sin Bin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi gets back in contact with the Sinnoh crew to ask Riley to come to Alola and ends up getting all of the rest of them too. MewTwo gets a phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humans:  
TheAwaitedChild/LegendBait: Satoshi (16)  
TheFlameCoordinator: Zoey (17)  
TheAuroraCoordinator: Dawn (17)  
CHOMP: Cynthia  
FiteMeOak: Professor Rowan  
SmellYaLater: Shigeru “Gary” Oak (17)  
IllCutYou: Riley (17)  
CriticalHit: Professor Kukui (29)  
RunForTheMountains: Red  
GetOffTheMountain: Green  
PsychicBean: Hau (16)  
Legendaries:  
AdoptedAlienAunt: Deoxys  
CloneMa: MewTwo  
LearnedtheLanguage: Volcarona  
GlitchGaveLanguage: Genesect  
XJ9: Magearna

**The Sin Bin**

**TheFlameCoordinator**: Riley I swear to

**TheFlameCoordinator**: Motherfucking

**TheFlameCoordinator**: ARCEUS

**LegendBait** _has entered **The Sin Bin**_

**LegendBait**:

**LegendBait**: I don’t check this for a week and this is what happens

**TheAuroraCoordinator**: In our defense

**TheAuroraCoordinator**: **@CHOMP** changed the name

**TheAuroraCoordinator**: And **@FiteMeOak** has been trying to get Riley to use his Aura on E V E R Y T H I N G

**CHOMP**: Calling us out in front of the Legendary Whisperer, Dawn. Smh

**FiteMeOak**: Ash can you tell Oak my next paper will be out next week

**LegendBait**: I’m not in Kanto, Professor Rowan

**SmellYaLater**: I literally told you this ten times Professor

**FiteMeOak**: I thought he might be back by now!

**FiteMeOak**: What about your brother

**LegendBait**: 1. Red is mute and you know this

**FiteMeOak**: He’s fantastic at Pictionary

**LegendBait**: Okay fair

**LegendBait**: And 2. He is also in the region I am in

**LegendBait**: **@IllCutYou** are you okay

**LegendBait**: Why is that your handle

**IllCutYou**: It’s been a stressful week

**LegendBait**: Gary you were supposed to be supervising

**SmellYaLater**:

**SmellYaLater**: Professor Rowan put my phone on top of a cabinet (which is why I haven’t been in the OG chat either)

**SmellYaLater**: And Riley just got it down for me today

**SmellYaLater**: And I love him for that

**IllCutYou**: You love me for a lot of things

**SmellYaLater**: You’re my tol, I’m your smol <shrug emoji>

**LegendBait**: The Most Wholesome relationship dynamic

**LegendBait**: Oh hey since I forgot you guys were dating

**SmellYaLater**: I hate you

**LegendBait**: No you don’t

**LegendBait**: I was going to just invite Riley because he needs a vacation

**LegendBait**: And I need aura training <upside down smiley emoji>

**LegendBait**: But you should BOTH join the family when they come to Alola next month

**FiteMeOak**: Is Oak going to be there

**LegendBait**: Both Green and Samson Oak will be there but Samuel Oak will not

**FiteMeOak**: You can go Gary

**SmellYaLater**: y e s

**SmellYaLater**: Babe we get to swim in the ocean and not die

**IllCutYou**: _n i c e_

**IllCutYou**: But I own nothing for warm weather. I left everything in Pallet Town last time we went to Kanto.

**LegendBait**: Mom and Dad will buy you some stuff. Everyone is meeting in Kalos before joining me + Green/Red in Alola

**LegendBait**: Gary are you aware we have a niece

**SmellYaLater**: I’m sorry???? What???

**LegendBait**: Oh good, I’m not the last to know

**LegendBait**: Oh gosh does Daisy know?

**SmellYaLater**: Let me go check our family chat

**SmellYaLater** _has left **The Sin Bin**_

**LegendBait**: Now **@CHOMP** why did you feel the need to change the chat name

**CHOMP**: It felt fitting, since the two relationships were being gushy, despite Gary not having his phone

**CHOMP**: There were so many selfies

**LegendBait**:

**LegendBait**: Not a valid excuse

**CHOMP**: Can I come to Alola too?

**LegendBait**: You’re the Champion???

**CHOMP**: It’ll be like Unova

**LegendBait**: ALL THE MORE REASON TO NOT

**CHOMP**: That’s fair, I walked into that

**CHOMP**: But I’ve been meaning to talk to your dad about our Garchomp.

**TheAuroraCoordinator**: Ash has a dad

**TheFlameCoordinator**: Ash has a dad

**IllCutYou**: Ash has a dad

**LegendBait**: I just said that both of my parents will be meeting Riley and Gary in Kalos???

**LegendBait**: And **@CHOMP** you just want a Garchompite

**CHOMP**: Yeees?

**CHOMP**: Anyways, his dad is Professor Augustine Sycamore of the Kalos Region!

**LegendBait**: Rude, I was _going_ to tell them

**CHOMP**: And his full name is Satoshi “Ash” Gris Ketchum-Sycamore

**LegendBait**: I’m going to tell Dad to not give you anything mega-evolution related

**LegendBait**: Even one of his pamphlets.

**CHOMP**: I

**CHOMP**: I probably deserve this

**FiteMeOak**: You do, you do.

**LegendBait**: **@IllCutYou** I’ll tell Dad to get you and Gary on the docket and we’ll coordinate later

**LegendBait**: **@Everyone** clean this place up

**LegendBait** _has left **The Sin Bin**_

**Alola Family Chat**

**LegendBait** _has created **Alola Family Chat**_

**LegendBait** _has added_ **RunForTheMountains**, **GetOffTheMountain**, _and_ **CriticalHit** _to **Alola Family Chat**_

**RunForTheMountains**, **GetOffTheMountain**, _and_ **CriticalHit** _have entered **Alola Family Chat**_

**LegendBait**: This is mainly because I don’t want to spam the Family Chat

**LegendBait**: And also to Plan

**GetOffTheMountain**: Shigeru is coming with Riley and your family

**LegendBait**: Why have we not merged our respective family chats by now

**RunForTheMountains**: The Oak family chat is memes and screaming.

**RunForTheMountains**: Guess who is who

**LegendBait**: Memes – Professor Oak and Principal Oak. Screaming – Green, Shigeru, and Nanami. Exhaustion – you and Matsuba.

**RunForTheMountains**: How did you get all of that right

**LegendBait**: How is Matsuba doing being married to an Oak? I haven’t seen him since the wedding

**CriticalHit**: Matsuba?

**GetOffTheMountain**: Matsuba, aka Morty, is the gym leader in Ecruteak City in Johto and he married my older sister Nanami “Daisy” Oak, who is a pokemon groomer/empath. They fit pretty well since Matsuba is a ghost type leader + seer

**GetOffTheMountain**: And they’re expecting a baby!

**LegendBait**: And somehow you beat them

**GetOffTheMountain**: Hapu is not our child

**RunForTheMountains**: She kinda is but kinda isn’t

**RunForTheMountains**: Legally she is and we are responsible for her well being

**RunForTheMountains**: and you are very attached to her

**RunForTheMountains**: But we’re honestly more like uncles to her family wise

**CriticalHit**: On the last video talk she called you guys her makuakāne when she walked in

**GetOffTheMountain**: …Why do I feel like I should know what that word means, consider she does call us that all the time.

**LegendBait**: It means Dad in Alolan

**GetOffTheMountain**:

**GetOffTheMountain**: I need to go lie down

**GetOffTheMountain** _has left **Alola Family Chat**_

**LegendBait**: Wow I have a niece

**LegendBait**: I’m an ʻanakala

**CriticalHit**: Did Hala teach you all this

**LegendBait**: Yes

**LegendBait**: Wow that was a big ass sigh from downstairs

**CriticalHit**: So what’s the plan for when everyone gets here?

**LegendBait**: Well first we should probably clean the actual real life house we don’t use

**LegendBait**: So your mom doesn’t murder you

**CriticalHit**: This is true

**LegendBait**: And we’ll have to do a big grocery run before everyone gets in from Kalos

**LegendBait**: Let’s see… 3 from Poni, us, Mom, Dad, Alain, your mom, Riley, and Shigeru. And maybe Cynthia if she manages to sneasel her way in. 10-11 people.

**LegendBait**: Can we all fit? I mean I know that there are three couples in that mix but Shigeru and Riley shouldn’t be allowed to sleep in the same room. I’ll probably have to claim best friend privileges and stay with him or there will be sneaking.

**LegendBait**: That will likely end with Riley aura-blasting him out for waking him up.

**CriticalHit**: Do you want to invite Hau

**LegendBait**:

**LegendBait**: I hate you

**CriticalHit**: I’m going to take that as a yes.

**LegendBait**: …I’m going to do horribly on this presentation because of you

**RunForTheMountains**: Hau? Kahuna Hala’s grandson?

**LegendBait**: ….Okay! So I just got a message from the cleansed Sinnoh GC

**CriticalHit**: Cleansed?

**LegendBait**: I left it for a week while I freaked out about everything, like the other regional GCs, and when I returned it was…bad.

**LegendBait**: Anyways, Cynthia says she’s just going to take everyone? Professor Rowan wants to meet you?

**CriticalHit**: 1 (one) fear

**CriticalHit**: Being asked about my research by one of the three actually respectable professors

**CriticalHit**: How many more people is that?

**LegendBait**: One more couple that should be separated, Cynthia, and Professor Rowan. So, four more people. And they are detouring through Kalos to adjust to weather.

**CriticalHit**: Fourteen people can actually fit comfortably inside the house. Remind them all of the one Pokemon each rule.

**LegendBait**: Got it Chief

**LegendBait**: Why don’t we live there again?

**CriticalHit**: Mom would kill me if all the damage that happens here happened at her house.

**LegendBait**: Valid

**CriticalHit**: And why are we letting all of them stay with us?

**LegendBait**: Cynthia is Chaotic Chaotic, Rowan is Chaotic Curious, and Dawn and Zoey are Chaotic Lesbians

**LegendBait**: Alola will not survive if they are not supervised

**CriticalHit**:

**CriticalHit**: Okay then, we should clean the house this weekend.

**LegendBait**: Cool

**LegendBait**: Oh shit

**LegendBait**: Professor Kukui DO NOT COME OUTSIDE

**CriticalHit**: What did you do

**Our Poor Brains**

**CloneMa**: This is so much better

**CloneMa**: Thank you Satoshi

**TheAwaitedChild**: You’re welcome!

**TheAwaitedChild**: How’s everyone else on here?

**XJ9**: I’m doing very well!

**GlitchGaveLanguage**: your life is very strange

**LearnedtheLanguage**: I really wish I had the ability to use a phone because I’d be with MewTwo right now. Why did I do this?

**TheAwaitedChild**: Because a ton of people in Unova thought you were a legendary so you thought _What The Distortion Realm, Might As Well!_

**LearnedtheLanguage**: You’re right and I am filled with hubris.

**AdoptedAlienAunt**: Poor babies.

**CloneMa**: Why must you only use normal speaking with us?

**AdoptedAlienAunt**: You don’t deserve any more language based trauma in this chat?

**CloneMa**: I’d believe it if you weren’t you.

**AdoptedAlienAunt**: :)

**TheAwaitedChild**: Okay I have to go explain MewTwo to my human uncle.

**TheAwaitedChild**: Baiii~

**TheAwaitedChild** _has left_ **Our Poor Brains**

** _PM_ ** _ From _ **CriticalHit** _ to _ **RunForTheMountains**

**CriticalHit**: Whoever cloned Mew and did all those things to that poor cloned pokemon

**CriticalHit**: I want to kill them

**RunForTheMountains**: It’s a feeling many of us share, about Giovanni.

**RunForTheMountains**: If he shows up, I’ll help you do it.

**RunForTheMountains**: and I take it that Satoshi’s thing at the end of the Alola Family Chat was because MewTwo showed up?

**CriticalHit**: Yeah he was helping him with something to decrease psychic workload?

**RunForTheMountains**: I worry about him a lot. Sometimes it’s like he’s from a whole other world.

** _PM_ ** _ From _ **LegendBait** _ to _ **PsychicBean**

**LegendBait**: Hey can I come over

**PsychicBean**: Yeah

**PsychicBean**: Why?

**LegendBait**: The professor is doing a human impression of the blue screen of death and I’m a bit overstimulated to be dealing with all of the pokemon by myself

**PsychicBean**: So you’re coming to an active dojo during after-dinner cool down exercises and sparring?

**LegendBait**: hnnnn you’re right

**LegendBait**: Maybe I’ll go sleep on the beach

**PsychicBean**: It’s going to rain tonight

**LegendBait**: ah yeah, I think Rotom was saying something about that

**PsychicBean**: …Meet me at the Ruins, I’ll bring sleeping bags and food.

**LegendBait**: That sounds nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan on writing the sleep over, but guess what I have up right now... :/
> 
> EDIT: Updated bad Hawaiian to okay Hawaiian.


	8. A Totem and a Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau and Satoshi go up against their first Totem challenge and Satoshi battles Hala. A retelling of Episodes 9 & 10 of S20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DesignatedHealer: Kapu-Tetefu  
BullInAChinaShop: Kapu-Bulu  
HereComesThe: Kapu-Kokeku  
DepressionComa: Yveltal  
UwU: Giratina  
TheAwaitedChild/LegendBait: Satoshi/Ash (16)  
PsychicBean: Hau (16)  
IdRatherEatDirt: Mallow (15)  
BubbleOrBust: Lana (15)  
IcyBean: Lillie (15)  
FlameOn: Kiawe (16)  
ZapBolt: Sophocles (14)  
CriticalHit: Professor Kukui (29)  
TheMomther: Hanako/Delia  
GrowYourOwnDad: Professor Sycamore  
DragonFite: Wataru/Lance  
GetOffTheMountain: Green  
RunForTheMountains: Red  
MegaMistake: Alain

**Alola ‘Oe**

**DesignatedHealer** _has added_ **TheAwaitedChild** _to **Alola ‘Oe**_

**DesignatedHealer**: So how was last night?

**TheAwaitedChild**: ??

**DesignatedHealer**: Last we heard from **@HereComesThe** you were having a sleepover in the Ruins of Conflict

**TheAwaitedChild**:

**TheAwaitedChild**: Well my friend and I saw the mural that was on the ceiling of the Temple

**BullInAChinaShop**: _cH OKe_

**BullInAChinaShop**: How did you see the Temple???

**TheAwaitedChild**: It just happens?? First time I entered the Ruins was the first time and this time Hau had just got me to stop dissociating.

**DesignatedHealer**: I

**DesignatedHealer**: Aura maybe????

**TheAwaitedChild**: Hau saw it this time too

**TheAwaitedChild**: He’s the one who saw the mural first

**HereComesThe** _has entered **Alola ‘Oe**_

**HereComesThe**: 1. I should never have told you all that they were having a sleepover, nothing happened

**HereComesThe**: 2. I have no clue why my child can see/activate the Temple but I’m guessing he can with yours too. I saw it the first time he entered, too.

**HereComesThe**: 2.5. I’m not answering any questions about the mural

**TheAwaitedChild**: Didn’t have any but okay

**HereComesThe**: and 3. Satoshi you and Hau are having your first trial with a Totem pokemon today, have fun stay safe

**HereComesThe**: oh and 4. I’m not explaining how Hau could see it that time but Hala didn’t the first time because _I don’t know_

**TheAwaitedChild**: What

**HereComesThe** _has muted_ **TheAwaitedChild** _for **48 hours**_

**HereComesThe**: Don’t at him you assholes

**Alola You Fricks**

**PsychicBean**: What is this place

**IdRatherEatDirt**: It’s our classroom

**BubbleOrBust**: I thought you weren’t enrolled here because Hala and the other Kahunas teach you

**PsychicBean**: That is the case yes

**LegendBait**: Huh

**BubbleOrBust**: Then why are you here?

**PsychicBean**: Tutu is setting Ash and I up for a trial

**IcyBean**: Oh?

**LegendBait**: Yeah we have to figure out how to deal with the sudden Rattata and Raticate population explosion without battling every single one of them

**ZapBolt**: Huh

**FlameOn**: This has to have happened before, right? Populations ebb and flow all the time based on the number of predators, prey, and resources

**FlameOn**: Why are you all giving me starry eyes

**ROTOMDEX**: When Rattata and Raticate first were brought to Alola on ships from Kanto, they caused much damage, so Yungoos and Gumshoos were brought in to combat them, as a natural predator to them.

**LegendBait**: So we need to find some of those pokemon?

**PsychicBean**: We should probably tell Tutu first

**CriticalHit** _has entered **Alola You Fricks**_

**CriticalHit**: You can do that, Ash has class right now

**PsychicBean**: Kay!

**FlameOn**:

**IcyBean**:

**ZapBolt**:

**BubbleOrBust**:

**IdRatherEatDirt**: um

**CriticalHit**: What are you two

**CriticalHit**: Oh Pikachu and Raichu are doing it too

**CriticalHit**: Have you two literally picked up Raichu line _greeting rituals_?

**PsychicBean**: Bye guys!

**PsychicBean** _has left **Alola You Fricks**_

**LegendBait**: **@CriticalHit** don’t do it

**LegendBait**: DON’T DO IT I HAVE BLACKMAIL

**CriticalHit** _has fled **Alola You Fricks**_

**Family Chat**

**CriticalHit** _has entered **Family Chat**_

**CriticalHit**: **@TheMomther @GrowYourOwnDad**

**CriticalHit**: Has Satoshi ever enacted Raichu line greeting rituals with anyone besides Pikachu

**TheMomther**: Any actual language there?

**GrowYourOwnDad**: I _think_ he’s asking if Satoshi ever rubs cheeks with anyone in greeting

**TheMomther**: Not that I know of. Let me check with his friends.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Why did this come up?

**CriticalHit**: He does it with Hau???

**DragonFite**: I’m sorry, my nephew is doing what???

**DragonFite**: I need pictures for the purposes of showing

**DragonFite**: ALL OF THE OTHER CHAMPIONS

**LegendBait** _has entered **Family Chat**_

**LegendBait**: I hope you’re happy **@CriticalHit**

**CriticalHit**: Oh I very much a

**CriticalHit**: _You told them my first name_?

**LegendBait**: I can reasonably argue that I learned it from Hala

**LegendBait**: Because that’s all he calls you :)

**CriticalHit**: I have made a mistake

**LegendBait**: No shit, ʻanakala

**GetOffTheMountain**: Wow, this is my boss everyone

**MegaMistake**: I can’t wait to exploit this

**LegendBait**: Oh hey **@TheMomther** did Riley and Shigeru get ahold of you

**TheMomther**: Yes

**TheMomther**: And your other friends say you’ve never exhibited Pikachu like behavior

**TheMomther**: Even, and I quote, “that one time”

**TheMomther**: Anything you’d like to tell us?

**LegendBait**: It’s a Z-Move thing

**CriticalHit**: It is NOT

**LegendBait**: You study normal moves not Z-Moves how would you know

**CriticalHit**: I came here to have a good time and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now

**TheMomther**: That doesn’t sound right but I don’t know enough about pokemon-trainer relations to dispute it. Augustine?

**GrowYourOwnDad**: After Greninja I also can’t dispute it.

**LegendBait**: I’m very special

**RunForTheMountains**: Yeah you got all of the vocal chords and I got all of the brain cells

**LegendBait**: _And then you lost most of them from concussions_

**GetOffTheMountain**: I have the best brother-in-law in the world

**RunForTheMountains**: I have been turned on

**LegendBait**: :)

**LegendBait**: Just wait until me, Alain, and Shigeru are all here

**RunForTheMountains**: Such a great season to climb Mount Lanakila

**GetOffTheMountain**: _I will tie you to the bed_

**TheMomther**: Keep your bedroom activities out of the family chat, Green.

**TheMomther**: But feel free

**GrowYourOwnDad**: **@CriticalHit** I blame you for all of this. Actually, numerous parts of this.

**CriticalHit**: I’ve made some mistakes, obviously.

**MegaMistake**: It seems to be a family trait honestly

**CriticalHit**: You’re honestly right

**Alola You Fricks**

**LegendBait**: So we fought the Totem Gumshoos

**PsychicBean**: And it gave us both Normalium-Z!

**LegendBait**: And agreed to help with the Rattata and Raticate problem!!!

**FlameOn**: I saw

**IcyBean**: You did?

**FlameOn**: Deliveries

**PsychicBean**: So now we’re facing Tutu for a grand trial. Ash is going to go first because I live with him and can do it any time. But Ash is supposed to being going to the Ruins to pray right now!!! Go!!!

**LegendBait**: I’M GOING

**ZapBolt**: Will you video it **@PsychicBean**

**ZapBolt**: Since we can’t be there

**PsychicBean**: <thumbs up emoji>

**PsychicBean** _has sent a video_ **TheChallengers**

**BubbleorBust**: A Crawbrawler!

**IcyBean**: Isn’t Hariyama going a little too far

**PsychicBean** _has sent a video_ **RowletForMVP**

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Holy shit, go for the sweep little buddy!

**PsychicBean** _has sent a video_ **NapTime**

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Awww

**PsychicBean** _has sent a video_ **HereComesTheBoom**

**FlameOn**: WOW

**ZapBolt**: That was amazing

**LegendBait**: I’m back!

**LegendBait**: Oh you videoed it!!

**LegendBait**:

**LegendBait**: I suddenly have a new understanding of someone’s user handle

**PsychicBean**: ?

**LegendBait**: Nothing

**LegendBait**: Your grandpa is giving us a weird look

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Are you guys doing the Pikachu thing again?

**LegendBait**: I’m going home!! I must say goodbye!!

**LegendBait**: Oh btw Kahuna Hala was going to give me a Fightinium-Z but Kapu-Kokeku switched it out so I have Electrium-Z again!

**LegendBait**: Bye Hau!

**PsychicBean**: Bye Ash!

**The Legendarium**

**DepressionComa**: And that’s why I have to work with **@UwU** right now

**TheAwaitedChild** _has entered **The Legendarium**_

**TheAwaitedChild**: **@HereComesThe @HereComesThe @HereComesThe**

**TheAwaitedChild**: YOUR HANDLE IS A MEME

**TheAwaitedChild**: Also thanks for the Electrium-Z

**TheAwaitedChild** _has left **The Legendarium** Get some rest sweetie!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Updated bad Hawaiian to okay Hawaiian.


	9. Cleaning the Kukui House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets together to clean Momi's house, Satoshi meets Hapu, Red and Green meet Hau, Green gets stuck in a washing machine at one point, and all together it's a fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheAwaitedChild/LegendBait: Satoshi/Ash (16)  
PsychicBean: Hau (16)  
CriticalHit: Professor Kukui (29)  
SmellYaLater: Shigeru “Gary” Oak (17)  
MermaidsDrownMen: Kasumi “Misty” (18)  
RockSolid: Takeshi “Brock” (20)  
SketchIt: Kenji “Tracey” (19)  
RunForTheMountains: Red  
GetOffTheMountain: Green  
Hohoho: Ho-oh  
NotAnUnown: Entei  
CrystalCrown: Suicune  
ZiggyZiggyTail: Raikou  
Beastie: Lugia  
FoodAtHome: Moltres  
WCDONALDS: Zaptos  
OneBlackCoffee: Articuno

**OG Friends Chat**

**LegendBait**: I just remembered

**LegendBait**: Because he’s coming here in like a month I must tell

**LegendBait**: **@SmellYaLater** 1\. Sorry I forgot it was your birthday the other day and didn’t tell you on the Sin No chat, Happy Belated Birthday. 2. There is a boy

**LegendBait**: There is nothing CONCRETE, but I like him

**MermaidsDrownMen**: Satoshi? Liking someone enough to warn Shigeru to not be a little bitch?

**LegendBait**: I feel I should be offended.

**LegendBait**: Considering the someone, I have decided to be offended.

**RockSolid**: I’m impressed by whoever this is

**MermaidsDrownMen**: Same. I want to meet him!

**SmellYaLater**: Well too bad because I get to meet him first

**LegendBait**: Not if I can help it.

**SmellYaLater**: I can change Riley’s chat name

**LegendBait**:

**LegendBait**: 1. To What and 2. Can you make it permanent?

**SmellYaLater**: His name in my phone and yes

**LegendBait**: I HAVE SEEN HIS NAME IN YOUR PHONE AND AGREE

**SketchIt**: What is it?

**LegendBait**: Let’s just say that they have a wholesome relationship dynamic

**LegendBait**: It’s somewhat funny because Green is as tall as Riley and Red is like a hair shorter so they can somewhat claim it too, but it’s not as Effective

**SmellYaLater**: We are the more wholesome couple

**LegendBait**: Mom would agree, only because she’s never been around you guys together before.

**LegendBait**: She’s going to give someone a concussion in Kalos

**SmellYaLater**: I’m disturbed by both what this means for us and what this means about my brother and Red

**LegendBait**: _:)_

**MermaidsDrownMen**: Knowing Red and Green, _suffer_.

**RockSolid**: Yeah you guys didn’t have to deal with them during the time around Red being Champion + the Mount Silver episodes

**LegendBait**: Excuse me, I lived with them for a little while before the first Mount Silver episode because Mom and Barrierd went on vacation to the Orange Islands

**SketchIt**: Is that why you knew about the League there?

**LegendBait**: No but it’s why I knew about Professor Ivy!

**SketchIt**: Funky

**Alola Family Chat**

**CriticalHit**: **@RunForTheMountains** you said you guys would help us today

**RunForTheMountains**: Oh yeah I did

**GetOffTheMountain**: Don’t worry, I remembered you mentioning it. Our lunches are packed and Charizard is ready to take all three of us over

**LegendBait**: Mo-mi’s House! Mo-mi’s House!

**RunForTheMountains**: Have you done any maintenance since she left

**CriticalHit**: …

**CriticalHit**: I’ve been busy!

**RunForTheMountains**: This may take a few more days than the weekend.

**GetOffTheMountain**: We can stay come back next weekend

**GetOffTheMountain**: We’ll probably stay the whole week before they all get here anyways.

**LegendBait**: Nice

**LegendBait**: That you guys?

**LegendBait**: CHEEZ-IT

**GetOffTheMountain**: You greet the Charizard before us?

**GetOffTheMountain**: _You named your brother’s Charizard Cheez-It_

**RunForTheMountains**: He was three

**RunForTheMountains**: Charizard doesn’t respond to anything but it and “Charizard”

**RunForTheMountains**: How did you not know this

**LegendBait**: He’s just throwing his hands up, he’s not even signing

**RunForTheMountains**: Yeah he does this sometimes. It confuses Hapu because she thinks all of it is signing.

**RunForTheMountains**: SPEAKING OF WHICH

**LegendBait**: SHE IS PRECIOUS AND BADASS

**RunForTheMountains**: I know!!

**CriticalHit**: Guys, let’s get to work. I don’t want to die.

**LegendBait** _has posted_ **BeforePicture**

**PM ** _from_ ** PsychicBean ** _to_ ** LegendBait**

**PsychicBean**: There are three (3) Kantonian fighters here right now

**PsychicBean**: h e l p

**LegendBait**: We’re cleaning Momi’s house right now because she’s friends with my Dad and is coming back when all of my family comes into the region to watch me fail at a school thing

**LegendBait**: The most help I can offer is asking if you want to come help us clean

**PsychicBean**:

**PsychicBean**: I’ll Take It

**Alola Family Chat**

**RunForTheMountains**: um

**GetOffTheMountain**: oh my gosh they’re adorable

**GetOffTheMountain**: Were we ever that cute?

**RunForTheMountains**: I think we were too salty to be cute

**RunForTheMountains**: I now see why Professor Uncle Kukui had to ask tho. Wow y'all do that every time you greet and go?

**LegendBait**: I’m on this chat, you know

**LegendBait**: It's an effective non-vocal greeting method that allows us to display the affection we have for each other without any actually-together PDA

**RunForTheMountains**: Introduces Us To Your Boyfriend Satoshi

**GetOffTheMountain**: _Introduces Us To Your Boyfriend Satoshi_

**LegendBait**: He’s not my boyfriend, we’re not sure what we want to be. Not everyone is planning their wedding at the age of eleven **@GetOffTheMountain**

**GetOffTheMountain**: I dedicate my life to our lord and savior Giratina and this is the thanks I get?

**CriticalHit**: He literally got in the washing machine wow

**CriticalHit**: Hau is helping clean?

**LegendBait**: Yee

**CriticalHit**: Thank _fuck_

**LegendBait**: So is Raichu!

**CriticalHit**: _Thank fuck_

**RunForTheMountains**: Hapu is fascinated by him

**LegendBait**: He’s pretty fascinating

**RunForTheMountains**: That’s kinda gay Satoshi

**LegendBait**: Says the man married to his childhood best friend

**RunForTheMountains**: Well yeah, I speak from experience

**LegendBait**: Go get your husband out of the washing machine, I don’t think anyone helped him out of there

**Johto-Kanto Alliance Chat**

**TheAwaitedChild**: My mute older brother is somehow interrogating the guy I’m taking it slow with

**TheAwaitedChild**: Hau does not speak Kantonese or Johtonese sign language

**TheAwaitedChild**: **@Hohoho** what did you do

**Hohoho**: How do you know it was me?

**TheAwaitedChild**: You love Red more than you love your own children

**ZiggyZiggyTail**: He’s right

**NotAnUnown**: It’s okay though

**CrystalCrown**: We also love Red more than we love you.

**Hohoho**: Rude

**Hohoho**: I just thought it would be fun to set up a minor failsafe for him!

**Hohoho**: It’s an innate ability to be understood by any valid romantic interest you have

**TheAwaitedChild**: That’s fucking terrifying

**TheAwaitedChild**: Does he even realize this is a thing?

**Beastie**: Doubt

**OneBlackCoffee**: Probably not. You’ve never had any valid romantic interests before

**TheAwaitedChild**: There are some people who would like to argue with you about that but you’re not wrong

**WCDONALDS**: One person

**FoodAtHome**: No there was that guy remember

**WCDONALDS**: Oh yeah!

**TheAwaitedChild**: …?

**WCDONALDS**: From Sinnoh!

**TheAwaitedChild**: …Paul?

**WCDONALDS**: It’s such a meme of a name

**TheAwaitedChild**: This comes from one of a trio that chose their chat names off of the “Driving By A WcDonalds” triangle placement meme.

**TheAwaitedChild**: Specifically one that should definitely have bought me WcDonalds but never has

**WCDONALDS**: Give me like ten minutes

**TheAwaitedChild**: I DIDN’T MEAN NOW

**FoodAtHome**: Fool

**Alola Family Chat**

**GetOffTheMountain**: Satoshi why is Zaptos here with WcDonalds

**LegendBait**: Why are you blaming me? I have nothing to do with the legendary birds. Not since The Bad Time #2.

**GetOffTheMountains**: What about the panicked reaction that had you scrambling for the roof ten minutes ago

**LegendBait**: Oh hey it’s Unova WcDonalds with those special Zebstrika shaped nuggets and the special sauce

**GetOffTheMountains**:

**LegendBait**: GREEN KEEP THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND MY WCDONALDS

**CriticalHit**: Does someone want to tell me why Satoshi fell off of the roof and onto a giant lightning bird

**CriticalHit**: We already have one of those on the island, make it go away

**RunForTheMountains**: omfgs

**RunForTheMountains**: Are you okay? You look so dead

**CriticalHit**: I have inhaled so much SnovSol but the house is somewhat presentable

**CriticalHit**: Get the non-native Thunder Chicken out of our Region

**LegendBait**: _hE'S LEAVING_

**PM ** _from_ ** LegendBait ** _to_ ** PsychicBean**

**LegendBait**: Do you want some of these nuggets?

**PsychicBean**: Yes please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Note—Gary/Shigeru is older than Ash/Satoshi by a few months and like just turned 17 before chapter 7. Ash/Satoshi is one month older than Hau and one month younger than Kiawe!
> 
> I have been playing a lot of Pokemon Masters.


	10. Satoshi is Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Satoshi is teaching Rockruff how to use Rock Throw, everyone else has to go on with little input from him. They get by fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowball/Snowy has already hatched as of this chapter.
> 
> CriticalHit: Professor Kukui (29)  
FlameOn: Kiawe (16)  
BubbleOrBust: Lana (15)  
IdRatherEatDirt: Mallow (15)  
IcyBean: Lillie (15)  
ZapBolt: Sophocles (14)  
PsychicBean: Hau (16)
> 
> TheAwaitedChild/LegendBait: Satoshi/Ash (16)
> 
> TolBabey: Riley (17) (this is his new handle)  
SmellYaLater: Shigeru/Gary (17)  
GrowYourOwnDad: Professor Sycamore  
TheMomther: Hanako/Delia  
RunForTheMountains: Red  
MegaMistake --> MegaBrotherComplex: Alain
> 
> BullInAChinaShop: Kapu-Bulu  
DesignatedHealer: Kapu-Tetefu  
Necromancer: Kapu-Rehire  
HereComesThe: Kapu-Kokeku
> 
> OhDeer: Xerneas

**Alola You Fricks**

**CriticalHit** _has entered **Alola You Fricks**_

**CriticalHit**: Hello Students! It is I, you’re exhausted and somewhat overwhelmed professor. I was going to go easy on you today while I get this research done and finish cleaning the Big House!

**CriticalHit**: However Ash is doing something cool so your assignment is to track him down, don’t interfere unless he asks for your help, and write a report about how what he’s doing relates to the types of training I’ve talked to you about. Due two days after he’s done!

**CriticalHit**: Have fun!

**CriticalHit** _has left **Alola You Fricks**_

**IdRatherEatDirt**: I

**FlameOn**: I’ll get on Charizard and see if I can spot him?

**ZapBolt**: I’ll use a program to try and find the most likely location for him to be

**BubbleOrBust**: I have a better idea

**IcyBean**: Oh?

**BubbleOrBust**: **@PsychicBean** where’s your boyfriend

**PsychicBean** _has entered_ **_Alola You Fricks_**

**PsychicBean**: He’s not my boyfriend, and I don’t know.

**PsychicBean** _has changed the title of this chat to_ **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**

**PsychicBean**: If you make untrue claims, you’ll be conscripted for the cleaning of the Big House

**PsychicBean**: Like many of the dojo students <upside down smiley emoji>

**PsychicBean**: I will say that Kiawe has the best chance at finding him. Now if you’ll excuse me, Tutu is calling.

**PsychicBean** _has left **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**FlameOn**: Okay so my plan.

**IdRatherEatDirt**: How did he get Mod privileges? I’m the one who added him! I’m not even a mod!

**ZapBolt**: Either the professor or Ash made him one

**ZapBolt**: I have no clue how Ash is one either but the professor said he didn’t do it

**ZapBolt**: _I can’t change the name back_.

**FlameOn**: He’s just on the beach by the professor’s house btw.

**BubbleOrBust**: I’m going fishing while we do this

**Alola ‘Oe**

**Necromancer**: **@TheAwaitedChild** Satoshi sweetie can you take a message to Hapu for me?

**TheAwaitedChild** _has entered **Alola ‘Oe**_

**TheAwaitedChild**: I’m a little busy but none of my classmates are so I can get one of them to take it

**TheAwaitedChild**: Probably Kiawe he’s least likely to do something to offend her, but he'll still engage with her. Lana'd offend her outright, because her humor is just. Lana. Lillie'd be too stiff. Mallow wouldn't understand why it's important or would ask why it is important. Sophocles probably isn't moving from his calculations anytime soon.

**TheAwaitedChild**: So shoot

**Necromancer**: Please convey the message that she should meditate in the Ruins of Conflict today

**TheAwaitedChild**: Message being sent

**TheAwaitedChild** _has left **Alola ‘Oe**_

**Necromancer**: What is he doing anyways?

**DesignatedHealer**: From my view over here with my mixed drink, it looks like he’s doing intensive training with a wild pokemon.

**HereComesThe**: He is. He’s helping a wild Rockruff learn rock throw.

**HereComesThe**: **@DesignatedHealer** how many tourists have tripped over themselves to buy you another drink

**DesignatedHealer**: Enough that Olivia has joined me. Looking like a human is fucking hilarious.

**DesignatedHealer**: And these drinks are tasty.

**HereComesThe**: I’ve never seen the appeal tbh

**BullInAChinaShop**: You could hug your son without the shields being all there

**HereComesThe**: The shields can _shield him_

**Necromancer**: Kokeku being the overprotective parent

**HereComesThe**: Like you wouldn’t shove your child in your shell if you could

**Necromancer**:

**Necromancer**: I came here to get a message to my future kahuna and here I am being attacked by MINE OWN BROTHER

**Necromancer**: RUDE

**BullInAChinaShop**: Wow I sure am happy to not be interested in romance, procreation, or children that aren’t related directly to me

**DesignatedHealer**: How long did it take you to figure out a combination that called all of us out

**BullInAChinaShop**: We’ve been together since our creation—it really wasn’t hard.

**Family Chat**

**GrowYourOwnDad** _has added_ **SmellYaLater** _and_ **TolBabey** _to **Family Chat**_

**MegaMistake**: So I neglected to mention something when Uncle Augustine took me in and I began to interact with the family

**CriticalHit**: The fact that you have a younger brother who you were separated from by your asshole of a dad? You didn’t mention that to them?

**MegaMistake**: How did you know about that

**TolBabey**: Hey Alain take one of these fuckin eggs

**MegaMistake**: Why do you have two eggs

**LegendBait** _has entered **Family Chat**_

**LegendBait**: I’m sorry, Riley is my mcfucking cousin?

**LegendBait**: Not sure how I missed that. We look a lot alike. Like, more than Alain and I do

**RunForTheMountains**: He looks like a fusion of you and Alain

**LegendBait**: And there’s my brother here to ruin things

**LegendBait**: Anyways! Riley picked the eggs up for me from a breeder I trust

**CriticalHit**: Those better be gifts for someone over here because you’re still not allowed to have more than one non-Alolan pokemon since you aren’t living here full time.

**LegendBait**: I swear they’re gifts.

**TolBabey**: Fucker couldn’t decide between the two once he found out there were clutches of both

**LegendBait**: _I have many friends_.

**GrowYourOwnDad** _has granted **Mod Powers** to_ **SmellYaLater** _for **10 Minutes**_

**Mod** **SmellYaLater** _has changed_ **MegaMistake’s** _handle to_ **MegaBrotherComplex**

**SmellYaLater**: Just from what I’ve notice in the last hour.

**Mod** **SmellYaLater** _has locked the handle of_ **MegaBrotherComplex** _so only another Mod can change it!_

**MegaBrotherComplex**: I’m going to throw you into a waterfall

**SmellYaLater**: Your little brother has done worse to me for less.

**TolBabey**: I can’t change me handle either, to note.

**SmellYaLater**: He bleached my hair.

**TheMomther**: It doesn’t look any different than usual

**SmellYaLater**:

**TheMomther**: Oh

**TheMomther**: Oh you’re just as bad as your brother and Red aren’t you

**LegendBait**: I warned

**SmellYaLater**: You did, I admit it

**GrowYourOwnDad**: So what’s with the eggs

**TolBabey**: Satoshi wanted to get gifts for his friends

**TolBabey**: Eggs were only some of the souvenirs.

**SmellYaLater**: While there are other things in the bag I’m carrying, the eggs are all romance.

**LegendBait**: Nevermelt Ice for Lillie and Snowball, Sinnohan honey for Mallow, Sea Incense for Lana and Popplio, a Dragon Fang for Kiawe and Turtonator from Celestic Town (tell Cynthia thanks for that btw), and a magnet made from Iron Island material for Sophocles and Togedemaru (thank you Riley).

**TheMomther**: And the eggs are for???

**LegendBait** _has fled **Family Chat**_

**TheMomther**: I’ll get it out of him eventually. Anyways, we should go shopping now, all of you but Cynthia look like you’re about to burn up. Oh and

**Mod TheMomther** _has kicked_ **SmellYaLater** _from **Family Chat**_

**TheMomther**: He can be added when/if y'all get married

**TolBabey**: _Hi what the fuck_

**CriticalHit: **It's called familial affection

**TolBabey**: I like it

**PM** _from_ **OhDeer** _to_ **Necromancer**

**OhDeer**: I found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming together. There will be a side chapter related to this about Alain and Riley reuniting. Also to note, Sophocles is about to turn 15, Mallow is about to turn 16, and Kiawe is about to turn 17, and I'm not changing the Alola Kids chat name for at least a chapter :D
> 
> The assignment Kukui gives at the beginning is based on the assignment in A Professor and A Student by archiver LeDiz! I highly recommend!
> 
> ALSO: After next chapter there will be a SHORT hiatus.


	11. Partner Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi blows up Sophocles's backyard and then goes to a deserted island and causes some worry. Meanwhile, in Kalos, something worrying happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegendBait/TheAwaitedChild: Satoshi/Ash (16)  
BubbleOrBust: Lana (15)  
IdRatherEatDirt: Mallow (15)  
FlameOn: Kiawe (16)  
IcyBean: Lillie (15)  
ZapBolt: Sophocles (14)
> 
> HereComesThe: Kapu-Kokeku  
DesignatedHealer: Kapu-Tetefu  
BullInAChinaShop: Kapu-Bulu
> 
> PsychicBean: Hau (16)
> 
> TolBabey/MistyVeil: Riley (17)
> 
> OhDeer: Xerneas  
GenieinaHulaHoop: Hoopa

**Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**

**LegendBait** _has entered **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**LegendBait**: Wow that chat name. What did you guys do to piss Hau or the Professor off

**BubbleOrBust**: It was Hau

**BubbleOrBust**: Why would Professor Kukui change it to this

**LegendBait**: I have heard BOTH OF THEM say it at least five times a day since we started cleaning the Big House

**IdRatherEatDirt**: I occasionally forget that Momi Kukui is our teacher’s mom and you have serious access to her house

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Why don’t you guys live there?

**LegendBait**: You’ve seen what happens at the Beach Shack

**IdRatherEatDirt**: oof fair

**FlameOn**: The Big House???

**IdRatherEatDirt**: You’ve never seen it? The Kukui house is across the road in Iki Town from the Kahuna’s dojo and is nearly as big. Since the Kahuna’s dojo is the Kahuna’s dojo, the Kukui house is called the Big House. A lot of people have guests stay there if their own houses aren’t big enough.

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Speaking of, why are you guys cleaning it?

**FlameOn**: Wait, Ash, is that where you sent me to tell the little girl that message?

**IdRatherEatDirt**: And who are the three people living in it right now?

**LegendBait**: !!! I forgot to tell you guys! Because the Professor and the Principal gave me that big presentation for the Family Day open house, most of my family is coming. The people already living there are my brother, Red, his husband, Green, and their adopted daughter/ward Hapu. They live on Poni most of the time and Green is one of the Professor’s assistants.

**LegendBait**: **@IcyBean** You and Snowball should come by! Green studies pokemon abilities and so he brought his Kantonese Ninetales and caught an Alolan Ninetales! Fix and Maeve! Maeve is really sweet and would love Snowball!

**IcyBean**: !!! Yes! Meet the Alolan Ninetales!!!

**LegendBait**: We can do that before we go shopping tomorrow

**ZapBolt**: We’re doing the experiment today, remember Ash?

**LegendBait**: That’s why I logged in! Hau and I are on our way to your house now!

**ZapBolt**: Hau too?

**LegendBait**: Hau has a Raichu and made interested sounds when I explained we were going to try and track my energy output with Pikachu so I invited him.

**LegendBait**: Is that okay?

**ZapBolt**: He has a Raichu? Alolan or Kantonese?

**IdRatherEatDirt**: His Raichu is a cute Alolan Raichu!! That’s why he’s PsychicBean in my phone and thus on here

**LegendBait**: I named him something similar in my phone

**IdRatherEatDirt**: <eyes emoji> Oh?

**LegendBait**: _:)_

**IdRatherEatDirt**: When are you guys going to get together????

**Mod** **LegendBait** _has muted_ **IdRatherEatDirt** _for **Fifty Seven Minutes**_

**LegendBait**: _Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine_

**FlameOn**: Oh my fucking Tapu

**BubbleOrBust**: Hi, Officer Jenny, I’d like to report a murder?

**LegendBait**: **@ZapBolt** We Are Here and we Brought Berries

**ZapBolt**: Coming!

**Alola ‘Oe**

**TheAwaitedChild** _has entered **Alola ‘Oe**_

**TheAwaitedChild**: **@BullInAChinaShop @DesignatedHealer @Necromancer**

**TheAwaitedChild**: Is it a bad thing to accidentally unleash your full power and freak your father out because he thinks you’re in trouble?

**HereComesThe**: YES

**TheAwaitedChild**: I wasn’t asking you

**DesignatedHealer**: Rehire isn’t on right now for some reason but I have to say! I saw that blast from Akala and was both Impressed and Concerned

**BullInAChinaShop**: Same from Ula’Ula, and I had to stop my Kahuna from jumping on a Ride pokemon and heading over there

**TheAwaitedChild**: He called Hau already

**TheAwaitedChild**: Hala showed up too—he thought it was makuakāne at first.

**BullInAChinaShop**: Hau was there? Is he okay?

**TheAwaitedChild**: Yeah! He’s a little put out at me and keeps poking my cheek. I’m just a little singed.

**DesignatedHealer**: McFucking Scuse Me?

**TheAwaitedChild**: I’m used to it.

**DesignatedHealer**: You really are Kokeku’s keiki

**HereComesThe**:_ :)_

**DesignatedHealer**: I don’t like that smile

**DesignatedHealer**: Dear fuck I forgot what you looked like when you take human form

**DesignatedHealer**: DO NOoapitg;

**TheAwaitedChild**: She dead

**BullInAChinaShop**: She deaaaad

**TheAwaitedChild**: I have never seen any of you in human form!

**BullInAChinaShop**: You’ve only met your dad in person

**TheAwaitedChild**: I was referring to all of the legendaries I’ve met

**BullInAChinaShop**: Seriously?

**TheAwaitedChild**: Wait actually

**TheAwaitedChild**: Latias. I’ve seen Latias do it. That’s it.

**BullInAChinaShop**: w o w

**Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**

**IcyBean**: Are We Ready To Meet The Ninetales?

**FlameOn**: Yup. I want to meet the Kantonese one.

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Maybe since it’s a bigger Snowball you’ll be able to touch it?

**IcyBean**: It’s only logical!

**BubbleOrBust**: You’re terrified aren’t you.

**IcyBean**: Absolutely!

**ZapBolt**: I’m excited to meet Ash’s brother! Did you know he was Champion of Kanto and Johto for a while? He’s technically undefeated as Champion—he resigned after a few years.

**LegendBait** _has entered **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**LegendBait**: Please do NOT mention that.

**LegendBait**: And don’t expect him to talk at all

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Oh the strong silent type?

**LegendBait**: My dude

**LegendBait**: My brother was born without vocal chords

**FlameOn**: How does he instruct his pokemon in battle

**LegendBait**: WHISTLE

**LegendBait**: He taught me how to do it

**LegendBait**: But I don’t know his current team’s command blasts.

**FlameOn**: Neat

**FlameOn**: Let’s go!

**PM ** _from_ ** PsychicBean ** _to_ ** LegendBait**

**PsychicBean**: Where are you? Everyone else is back from shopping.

**LegendBait**: There’s uh

**LegendBait**: An abandoned “treasure” island between here and Akala? I took a sea kayak with Pikachu!

**LegendBait**: It’s been awhile since we’ve been on our own, yk?

**PsychicBean**: Oh

**LegendBait**: I told you he was my first partner, and we start every journey together so it’s nice having some time to ourselves.

**PsychicBean**: Yeah!

**LegendBait**: …Are you okay?

**PsychicBean**: Yeah! Of course!

**LegendBait**: You know, I’ve been thinking. About us.

**LegendBait**: Hau?

**PsychicBean**: Yeah?

**LegendBait**: I really do like you. And I was talking to Pikachu about how he and I are going to go all the way and I’m going to be a Pokemon Master, no matter what. So that means that one day I’ll leave Alola.

**PsychicBean**: Right…

**LegendBait**: But I was wondering… First I was wondering if you’d come with me. But I can’t ask you that. If you go on a journey somewhere else it should be about _you_.

**LegendBait**: And I think you have a lot that you’ll be doing here. I think you’re going to be Kahuna one day.

**PsychicBean**: Satoshi

**LegendBait**: So I was wondering if you’d be okay if I came back here.

**LegendBait**: To you.

**LegendBait**: Hau?

**LegendBait**: Did I say something wrong?

**PsychicBean**: No, no. I’m just trying to think. Because I. I want to be okay with you coming back. I really do. I want you to come back.

**PsychicBean**: But I’m not sure I can understand your faith in me. Like, me being Kahuna? There are so many other people who could take over when Tutu dies. Better people.

**PsychicBean**: I don’t want to be like my parents, floating through life with no direction, so don’t get my hopes up.

**LegendBait**: Well if you don’t think it’s going to happen, come with me! If by the time I leave you can tell me that you’re not going to be Kahuna, then come with me!

**LegendBait**: Hau please text back. I’m sorry.

**PsychicBean**: I thought you were going to say we should stop.

**LegendBait**: If we should, I’m not ready to say it.

**LegendBait**: I’ve never felt the way you make me feel and I like it. And I don’t want to. So it’s all in your hands. I don’t want to hurt you and I’m not

**LegendBait**: I’d like to say I’m not afraid to be hurt, because I am. But if it’s for you, I’d take it.

**PsychicBean**: Satoshi

**LegendBait**: I’m heading back to Melemele. Will you meet me? In Hao’li when I return the sea kayak? And we’ll walk back to Iki Town together and just…Talk.

**PsychicBean**:

**PsychicBean**: Okay. Okay, I’ll meet you at the Malasada place. I should be able to get some before they close, so we’ll have a snack on the walk back.

**LegendBait**: See you soon.

**PsychicBean**: See you soon.

**PM ** _from_ ** TolBabey ** _to_ ** LegendBait**

**TolBabey**: Something feels weird

**LegendBait**: What kind of weird?

**TolBabey**: You weird—but you’re in Alola and I’m in Kalos.

**LegendBait**:

**LegendBait**: Let me check on something.

**The Tree Of Life and Death**

**TheAwaitedChild** _has entered **The Tree of Life and Death**_

**TheAwaitedChild**: **@OhDeer** what’s going on over there

**MistyVeil** _has entered **The Tree of Life and Death**_

**MistyVeil**: my head hurts what the mcfuck

**TheAwaitedChild**: …

**OhDeer**: Was it like this for you when Lugia first awakened you Satoshi

**MistyVeil**: satoshi?

**TheAwaitedChild**: oh my fucking arceus

**TheAwaitedChild**: Riley?

**OhDeer**: Hahah _Satoshi you know your cousin_?

**TheAwaitedChild**: Riley you need to get to the Lumiose City Gym and tell Clemont that I sent you and that he needs to install that app I gave him the data of onto your phone ASAP

**GenieinaHulaHoop**: I’ll get him there

**TheAwaitedChild**: THANK YOU HOOPA – STAY STRONG RILEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, make sure to read hiddenbyfairies's fic _like we're trying to burn the night away_!! It's canon for this fic.
> 
> Also sorry not sorry because there is a side story that flushes a lot of this out. 
> 
> Also, there is going to be at least a week long hiatus of this fic before I pick back up again.


	12. Doors Open and Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Satoshi is focusing on Stoutland and Litten, the world goes on around him. Hau is a star for him, allowing him to wheel freely in his own grief while attending to his own responsibilities. Including inducting Riley into the wildness of Legendary Chats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheAwaitedChild/LegendBait: Ash (16)  
PsychicBean: Hau (16)  
CriticalHit: Professor Kukui (29)  
MegaBrotherComplex: Alain  
DragonFite: Wataru “Lance” Ketchum  
TolBabey/MistyVeil: Riley (17)  
SmellYaLater: Shigeru “Gary” Oak (17)  
TheMomther: Hanako “Delia” Ketchum  
CHOMP: Cynthia  
GetOffTheMountain: Green  
RunForTheMountains: Red  
CloneMa: MewTwo  
WCDONALDS: Zapdos   
BestBabie: Phione  
Princey: Manaphy  
GenieInAComet: Jirachi  
HedgeHog: Shaymin  
WaterHorse: Keldeo  
VictoryIsMine: Victini  
BallerinasAreScary: Meloetta  
XJ9: Megearna  
MegaDiamonds: Diancie  
ThisBabyWillKillYou: Marshadow

**PM ** _between_ ** LegendBait ** _and_ ** PsychicBean**

**LegendBait**: Hey did you get any sleep?

**PsychicBean**: A little. I’ve been up doing as little as possible while staying awake so I can sleep tonight.

**LegendBait**: Fair

**PsychicBean**: Where are you?

**LegendBait**: The Pokemon Center in Hao’li. We’ve brought Stoutland there.

**LegendBait**: I’m going to take him and Litten some food before I conk out.

**PsychicBean**: You’re staying there tonight?

**PsychicBean**: Satoshi?

**PsychicBean**: Did you fall asleep?

**LegendBait**: I…

**LegendBait**: No, no. I’m coming home tonight. You’re still staying at the Big House?

**PsychicBean**: Yeah

**PsychicBean**: I’ll wait up for you.

**PM** _between_ **CriticalHit** _and_ **LegendBait**

**CriticalHit**: You know, when you asked to stay out of the house last night I didn’t expect you to end up curled up with Hau.

**LegendBait**: Stoutland took Litten back to their place under the bridge. I couldn’t…

**CriticalHit**: Ah. Okay. How about we go down there together after school?

**LegendBait**: Okay.

**CriticalHit**: I wish you would tell me when you changed places like this. I worry.

**LegendBait**: I know. I’ll try harder.

**CriticalHit**: Don’t you worry about it, I’m the adult. Or at least the older adult.

**LegendBait** has sent a picture **KantoAdultPolicies**

**CriticalHit**: Hah, yeah. But I know you’re not used to having adults around all the time. And you do let me know some of the time. So I’ll take what I get.

**Family Chat**

**MegaBrotherComplex**: Okay so we have

**MegaBrotherComplex**: Eight tickets round trip from Kalos to Alola and back after three weeks, leaving at the end of the week. Two only to Alola from Kalos with no quickly foreseeable return trip. Five tickets have been scheduled for when we get back to head to Sinnoh. Two have been scheduled for

**MegaBrotherComplex**: Four days? Four days later from Kalos to Kanto.

**MegaBrotherComplex**: Does this sound right to everyone?

**DragonFite**: I’m going to stab my eyes out. Why did I get dragged into helping preparations? I’m not even able to come.

**MegaBrotherComplex**: Because we’re the only ones who do paperwork regularly.

**TolBabey**: I see this call out to Professors Sycamore and Rowan, my boyfriend, and Cynthia and agree.

**SmellYaLater**: Rowan and I at least split the paperwork.

**TolBabey**: And yet I still end up doing a quarter of it for you two. But yes, Alain, it all looks correct.

**TheMomther**: It does indeed, you’ve done very well, the both of you.

**CHOMP**: Yeah it all looks good. I’m not even going to argue about the paperwork thing. Bertha has been doing it so long that I just never learned to do it except for the bare necesseties. I’m going to follow her into the grave.

**MegaBrotherComplex**: **@CriticalHit @GetOffTheMountain** Who all is meeting us at the airport on

**MegaBrotherComplex**: I think it’ll be Saturday in Alola when we get there?

**GetOffTheMountain**: Don’t tag Kukui, we’re all dealing with some stuff but he and Satoshi are having the hardest time. And Hapu, because she’s nine and this is just bringing up so many memories for her.

**GetOffTheMountain**: But Kukui, Red, Hapu, me, and maybe Hau and Satoshi will be meeting you. Me, Kukui, and Red can all drive and Hapu can take people on Mudsdale.

**TheMomther**: Hau?

**GetOffTheMountain**: I’m not explaining Hau.

**SmellYaLater**: I have been hit with a frying pan by my boyfriend and relegated to holding the eggs on the flight. Because he saw me typing.

**GetOffTheMountain**: It’ll depend on how Satoshi’s feeling, by then. Otherwise, those two will meet us at the house.

**Alola Family Chat**

**RunForTheMountains**: Are Satoshi and Hapu still talking about death or did they at least take a break from when I left to go guide and now.

**CriticalHit**: Hau walked in at one point and the topic turned to raising pokemon and what kind of pokemon Hapu would want if she was turning ten without one

**CriticalHit**: Subtle enough to make her not realize

**CriticalHit**: She mentioned Whooper btw

**CriticalHit**: But then she started thinking about what will happen when Mudsdale dies, since she was with her grandfather for a while, and the topic came back up.

**RunForTheMountains**: Where am I supposed to get a Whooper in Alola

**CriticalHit**: I know a breeder from Kalos

**RunForTheMountains**: T H A N K

**RunForTheMountains**: It’s coming up…

**RunForTheMountains**: SO QUICKLY

**RunForTheMountains**: Ten is such an important age

**CriticalHit**: …Have you and Green thought through the room assignments?

**GetOffTheMountain** _has entered **Alola Family Chat**_

**GetOffTheMountain**: I have a list.

**GetOffTheMountain**: Riley and Shigeru will be sharing a room at the back of the house to avoid any concussions

**CriticalHit**: Do I want to know?

**RunForTheMountains**: You do not.

**GetOffTheMountain**: Red and I are staying in our room and Hapu’s going to stay in the room next to us.

**RunForTheMountains**: You could have put her by my mom and dad, Green.

**GetOffTheMountain**: And if she has a nightmare?

**RunForTheMountains**: She’ll know where we are

**RunForTheMountains**: Oh I see your point

**CriticalHit**: Parenting has done wonderful things for your relationship, obviously.

**CriticalHit**: Oww

**GetOffTheMountain**: You deserved that. Anyways. Hanako will be sleeping in the room between Momi and Professor Rowan because we found Things out

**CriticalHit**: Terrible, terrible things.

**RunForTheMountains**: Seriously? Those two? And btw Kukui you’re across the room from Hanako.

**CriticalHit**: Wow I hate this set up.

**GetOffTheMountain**: And Professor Sycamore will be in the room between Alain and Riley and Shigeru.

**CriticalHit**: Should we not put Alain further up the house?

**RunForTheMountains**: And let him build up speed? No. Anyways, Ash and probably Hau will stay in the bedroom with a loft. For plausible deniability.

**CriticalHit**: They both still say they aren’t together yet so I’m not sure if it’s plausible deniability they’ll need because _nothing_ happened or because _something_ happened.

**RunForTheMountains**: I’m putting money on nothing.

**GetOffTheMountain**: I’m putting money on something. Hala also is putting money there. The only reason he’s not suspicious they’ve done anything with how often Hau has slept over is because the two of them have let Hapu sleep over with them in the loft. She now wants a loft by the way.

**CriticalHit**: I’ll join Red then.

**LegendBait** _has entered **Alola Family Chat**_

**LegendBait**: I may be barely checking my phone but like.

**LegendBait**: Remember I’m still in the chat maybe?

**LegendBait**: Did you split up Zoey and Dawn?

**GetOffTheMountain**: Yes and we put Cynthia between them because she’ll never let them live it down.

**LegendBait**: Nice. Smart. What’s for dinner?

**GetOffTheMountain**: Fuck

**RunForTheMountains**: Fuck

**CriticalHit**: Fuck

**LegendBait**:

**LegendBait**: I’m taking Hau and Hapu to the Cafeteria

**LegenBabies**

**TheAwaitedChild** _has entered **LegenBabies**_

**TheAwaitedChild** _has added_ **MistyVeil** _to **LegenBabies**_

**MistyVeil** _has entered **LegenBabies**_

**MistyVeil**: What fresh Distortion World

**CloneMa**: Oh this is the new one? Welcome

**CloneMa**: You’re right, this is basically a fresh Distortion World

**TheAwaitedChild**: Worm

**TheAwaitedChild**: **@everyone** Ages!

**TheAwaitedChild**: I’m 16

**MistyVeil**: 17

**WCDONALDS**: Too old to count but the only one here who is :)

**BestBabie**: 26!

**Princey**: 1013

**GenieInAComet**: 1302, and I’m the cut off without counting Zapdos. Hoopa is like two hundred years older.

**HedgeHog**: 469!

**WaterHorse**: Just turned 600!

**VictoryIsMine**: 1301.

**BallerinasAreScary**: 606!

**XJ9**: 502!

**MegaDiamonds**: 704~

**ThisBabyWillKillYou**: 1200

**CloneMa**: You are not

**ThisBabyWillKillYou**: 1199.

**CloneMa**: Good.

**MistyVeil**: And how old are you? 1250s?

**CloneMa**: I’m eleven so shut the fuck up.

**MistyVeil**: what

**TheAwaitedChild**: Yeah, he’s right. He’s a clone of Mew made 11 years ago! Also the first legendary to kill me.

**CloneMa**: I said I was sorry.

**TheAwaitedChild**: And our advocate for staying alive with all the possible psychic backlash

**MistyVeil**: Do I owe my life to an eleven-year-old

**CloneMa**: No. I’d say sanity but you probably won’t have any if you ever check any chat on here

**MistyVeil**: That’s fair.

**TheAwaitedChild**: Hey **@CloneMa** about that thing. Can you do it? I have a Litten to go talk to. See you tomorrow Riley!

**MistyVeil**: Shit we need to get to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't focus much on Litten in this and partly that was a conscious choice. A person grieving has effects on everyone they know, in a way. And so I decided to focus on the humans that weren't affected directly by the grief. So Satoshi isn't in this, as much. Much like the training with Rockruff chapter.


	13. Alola, Family and Sinnohans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has arrived. Chaos has already insued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegendBait/StormChild: Ash (16)  
PsychicBean/FutureSightKahuna: Hau (16)  
CriticalHit: Professor Kukui (29)  
GetOffTheMountain: Green  
RunForTheMountains: Red  
MegaBrotherComplex: Alain  
TolBabey/MistyVeil: Riley (17)  
SmellYaLater: Shigeru “Gary” Oak (17)  
TheMomther: Hanako “Delia” Ketchum  
GrowYourOwnDad: Professor Sycamore  
CloneMa: MewTwo  
DeadlyDiver: Momi Kukui  
FiteKahuna: Hala  
IdRatherEatDirt: Mallow (15)

**Alola** **Family** **Chat**

**CriticalHit**: We have half an hour before we leave for the airport

**CriticalHit**: **@LegendBait** Are you coming and is Hau coming?

**LegendBait** _has entered **Alola Family Chat**_

**LegendBait**: Well you just woke all three of us up so let me ask

**GetOffTheMountain**: We forgot Hapu

**RunForTheMountains**: IDK what you’re talking about. I texted you an hour ago to go get her up.

**RunForTheMountains**: You forgot one whole daughter.

**GetOffTheMountain**: We were _busy_.

**RunForTheMountains**: You were already out of the _shower_.

**LegendBait**: <eyes emoji> Great start to the day everyone

**LegendBait**: Yeah we’re all three coming.

**RunForTheMountains**: I feel uncomfortable

**LegendBait**: _Good_. Hau and I are driving with Kukui. Hapu will ride Mudsdale.

**RunForTheMountains**: <thumbs up emoji>

**Family Chat**

**TolBabey**: I hate planes

**TolBabey**: So Much

**MegaBrotherComplex**: Hush. They want you to fill out paperwork.

**LegendBait**: Who did everyone bring????

**MegaBrotherComplex**: Your mom brought Barrierd, Uncle Augustine brought Garchomp, Cynthia brought Garchomp, Professor Rowan didn’t bring a pokemon but is signing in a bunch of scary looking equipment. Momi brought nothing but she also apparently has some pokemon she left with Kukui.

**MegaBrotherComplex**: Some of it is taped together.

**MegaBrotherComplex**: I brought Charizard, Riley brought his Lucario and is signing extra paperwork about the eggs?

**MegaBrotherComplex**: Dawn brought Piplup, Zoey brought her Mismagius.

**MegaBrotherComplex**: Why does Zoey call herself the Flame Coordinator? She has a pretty good range of types as her pokemon.

**LegendBait**: What did she tell you when you asked?

**MegaBrotherComplex**: She said it’s cause she’s flaming and did finger guns at me.

**LegendBait**: Figured as much. We’re waiting out the front for you guys!!

**LegendBait**: You’re right, that is some scary looking equipment.

**CriticalHit**: I don’t like it

**GrowYourOwnDad**: I voiced my own objections but he’s also

**GrowYourOwnDad**: So much older than us

**GrowYourOwnDad**: So he allegedly knows what he’s doing.

**GetOffTheMountain**: Doubt

**GetOffTheMountain**: Also Doubt that grandpa knows either.

**CriticalHit**: That’s a hot take but I agree with it.

**LegendBait**: RILEY

**TolBabey**: SATOSHI

**TolBabey**: Shigeru will complain if I get first hug

**LegendBait**: He doesn’t even like my hugs

**TolBabey**:

**TolBabey**_: Are you sure about that_.

**LegendBait**: Well now I’m not.

**LegendBait**: So I won’t hug either of you and instead ask for The Goods

**LegendBait**: Are the eggs in the bag?

**TolBabey**: Yup. The customs people said to keep them hidden away until they were given to their intended trainer.

**LegendBait**: Nice.

**GetOffTheMountain**: Satoshi blease help sort out who is going with who.

**LegendBait**: Riley will go with me and Hau and Red. Dad, Shigeru, Alain, and Professor Rowan will go with Professor Kukui to the lab first then to the Big House. Green can take the Chaos Lesbians and Mom and Momi while Hapu can get some Strong Battling Woman time with Cynthia.

**LegendBait**: Good?

**RunForTheMountains**: I feel like I was chosen because I physically can’t talk.

**LegendBait**: Do you want to go with the Chaos Lesbians?

**RunForTheMountains**: Good point. Your friends scare me.

**LegendBait**: Probably good for your health!

**StormChild** _has created a new chat._

**StormChild** _has named it **Help Me Obi Juan Whoever the Fuck You Are, You’re My Only Ho**_

**StormChild** _has added_ **MistyVeil** _and_ **FutureSightKahuna** _to **Help Me Obi Juan Whoever the Fuck You Are, You’re My Only Ho**_

**MistyVeil** _and_ **FutureSightKahuna** _have joined_ **Help Me Obi Juan Whoever the Fuck You Are, You’re My Only Ho**

**StormChild**: I am regretting how long this name is. Votes for which part to change?

**MistyVeil**: Well I’m in here so I vote getting rid of the “You’re My Only Ho” part

**FutureSightKahuna**: I agree for the exact same reason but also suggest removing “the Fuck” for more length cutting

**FutureSightKahuna**: Satoshi my chat name

**StormChild**: I know what I put in for it.

**MistyVeil**: Wow I wish my boyfriend had any clue about legendary stuff so I could give him a name he’s uncomfortable with

**MistyVeil**: Besides what Professor Rowan says, which he tunes out.

**StormChild**: Oof, sounds like Shigeru

**FutureSightKahuna**: _Satoshi I can’t change my name_.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Riley have you tried turning him off and back on again?

**StormChild**: I know this.

**MistyVeil**: I am this close to trying it.

**MistyVeil**: Satoshi, the chat name.

**StormChild**: Oof, right.

**StormChild** _has changed the chat name to **Help Me Obi Juan Whoever You Are**_

**StormChild**: Better?

**FutureSightKahuna**: Blease shorten my name, if you love me.

**MistyVeil**: It’s better.

**MistyVeil**: <eyes emoji>

**MistyVeil**: Hau you broke him.

**StormChild** _has changed the handle of_ **FutureSightKahuna** _to_ **FuSighKahuna**

**FuSighKahuna**: I don’t like it, put it back

**StormChild** _has reverted the handle of_ **FutureSightKahuna**

**StormChild**: Anyways this is the chat for all of the Aura Training Legendary Bullshit Stuff

**StormChild**: And it’s on the Legendary Chat App so Rotom can’t snoop in any of our phones for it.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Nice, but does this mean I have access to the Legendary Chats

**StormChild**: Alas, it just means they have access to you…

**CloneMa** _has entered **Help Me Obi Juan Whoever You Are**_

**CloneMa**: A nice chat name, this is.

**CloneMa**: I did the thing.

**StormChild**: Good.

**CloneMa**: Your parents are going to be disappointed that you changed the name they gave you on this monstrosity but they’ll love what you changed it to.

**StormChild**: Noted.

**CloneMa**: Have fun kids, don’t destroy the world.

**MistyVeil**: You’re _eleven_.

**FutureSightKahuna**: This is wild.

**CloneMa** _has left **Help Me Obi Juan Whoever You Are**_

**MistyVeil**: Okay so now that we’re HOME I guess? This is Momi’s house? It’s like a mansion???

**FutureSightKahuna**: Ah yes, the Big House. I live next door!

**MistyVeil**: Bigger??? Mansion????

**FutureSightKahuna**: It’s, like, officially the Kahuna’s House but my grandfather didn’t like the Big No Filled Space so he made it a dojo

**FutureSightKahuna**: The Big House is aaaaalllllll Kukui though. Like the Kukui family goes back AGES

**MistyVeil**: Like royalty?

**FutureSightKahuna**: If by that you mean a lot of them married into the royal family, yes.

**MistyVeil**: Neat. Okay so now that we’re home! Satoshi has some stuff for you and I’m going to help Red and Green unload everything.

**MistyVeil**: Stay safe!

**PM** _between_ **StormChild** _and_ **FutureSightKahuna**

**StormChild**: I’m mainly doing this over PM because if we actually Talk people will come over asking us what we’re Talking about

**FutureSightKahuna**: Okay?

**StormChild**: So remember back when Zapdos brought chicken nuggets and we talked about how long we’ve had Pikachu and Raichu and you mentioned you’d never raised a pokemon egg before

**FutureSightKahuna**: Yes. Satoshi what did you do?

**FutureSightKahuna**: There are two eggs.

**StormChild**: Yup! One of Riley’s friends in Sinnoh is a breeder.

**FutureSightKahuna**: I’m going to guess they’re not the same species.

**StormChild**: Correct! And I picked them because

**StormChild**: Well, I thought these would be the ones you’d like best that I could get ahold of quickly.

**StormChild**: So uh. These are both Pokemon that I think you’ll really love them. And also they’re kind of an affirmation that. This is us. I mean

**StormChild**: That I think we can take the next step? If you think so to?

**StormChild**: Why are you crying, what did I do wrong?

**StormChild**: Hau someone’s gonna notic

**StormChild**: Oh.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Boyfriends, then.

**StormChild**: Yeah, boyfriends.

**StormChild**: We can tell everyone when I give the other presents out, I guess?

**StormChild**: I mean everyone around our age.

**StormChild**: We kinda ;;; havta ;;; go and tell everyone now ;;;;;;;

**FutureSightKahuna**: Yeah especially since your father, cousin, and best friend just pulled up.

**LegendBait** _has created_ **Alola Vacation Chat**

**LegendBait** _has added USERS_

_USERS have all logged in_

**LegendBait**: Alright! So this is for everyone here on vacation for the next three weeks, everyone who said vacationers might need to know, and everyone who just lives here and puts up with everyone.

**DeadlyDiver**: I for one welcome our new teenage overlords

**DeadlyDiver**: What’s the mood in this Chili’s tonight

**FiteKahuna**: You know I thought I got out of a group chat with this woman when she decided to traipse about the world and leave me alone

**LegendBait**: The mood is that Hau and I are officially boyfriends and y’all are expected to behave yourselves.

**PsychicBean**: We’re going to go tell Hapu, the one last decent person in these two houses.

**RunForTheMountains**: Just cause she doesn’t have a chat yet ;;;

**TheMomther**: Romance eggs.

**SmellYaLater**: **@TolBabey** I was right!

**TolBabey**: You were

**TolBabey**: Hi Kahuna Hala do not let anyone here reflect poorly on me because I’m the only one staying who isn’t from this region

**FiteKahuna**:

**FiteKahuna**: SHE’S STAYING

**DeadlyDiver**: Only for a bit!

**FiteKahuna**: this is payback for what happened at Nanu and I’s wedding isn’t it

**IdRatherEatDirt**: You and Kahuna Nanu are married?

**FiteKahuna**: **@PsychicBean** Hau come collect your best friend

**PsychicBean**: No we’re showing Hapu the EGGS she is FASCINATED

**IdRatherEatDirt**: I’m coming over. Momi, do you and Hau need help cooking?

**PsychicBean**: Ask before you invite yourself into this chaos.

**DeadlyDiver**: I’m sure we could use some help, even though Hau is used to cooking for big crowds.


	14. Open Door Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open Door Policy - a colloquial term describing a family's willingness to allow others into their life and home at any time, if there is need or want. Some people, once they use the Open Door Policy enough, are considered family after this point.
> 
> And in the Sycamore family, they always protect their own.
> 
> This is a lot less serious than the Chapter Summary makes it sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BullInAChinaShop: Kapu-Bulu  
FutureSightKahuna/PsychicBean: Hau (16)  
LegendBait: Satoshi (16)  
TolBabey: Riley (17)  
DeadlyDiver: Momi Kukui  
GetOffTheMountain: Green Oak  
RunForTheMountains: Red  
MegaBrotherComplex: Alain  
CHOMP: Cynthia  
SmellYaLater: Shigeru/Gary Oak (17)  
IdRatherEatDirt: Mallow (16)  
GrowYourOwnDad: Professor Sycamore  
FiteKahuna: Hala  
CriticalHit: Professor Kukui (29)  
YaBuggyBoi: Guzma (29)  
Pansagement: Principal Samson Oak  
RokKahuna: Olivia (29)  
KatKahuna: Nanu  
FlameOn: Kiawe (17)  
BubbleOrBust: Lana (15)  
ZapBolt: Sophocles (14)

**PM** _from_ **BullInAChinaShop** _and_ **FutureSightKahuna**

**BullInAChinaShop**: You okay there kid?

**FutureSightKahuna**:

**FutureSightKahuna**: _Kapu-Bulu_?

**BullInAChinaShop**: Got it in one. Answer the question.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Does Satoshi know he

**FutureSightKahuna**: Does he understand he’s a god? Like really understand?

**BullInAChinaShop**: Do you understand you’re a human? Like really understand?

**FutureSightKahuna**: …I assume I do.

**BullInAChinaShop**: Exactly.

**FutureSightKahuna**: So he has no clue that he’s got a well of just…raw power in him?

**BullInAChinaShop**: Haven’t you figured it out yet? He’s a storm god.

**FutureSightKahuna**:

**FutureSightKahuna**: He has no clue what that means either does he.

**BullInAChinaShop**: Do you think I understood anything about my abilities in the first two decades?

**FutureSightKahuna**: Hhhhhhhh

**[Three Messages Redacted]**

**Alola Vacation Chat**

**DeadlyDiver**: FOOD

**LegendBait**: I have been _deprived_

**LegendBait**: I have collected Hapu and we are COMING

**LegendBait**: Don’t let Green and Alain eat it all

**GetOffTheMountain**: rUDE

**RunForTheMountains**: He’s right though. We’re on our way too, once we’re dressed.

**MegaBrotherComplex**: If you’re not fast I get Green’s share

**MegaBrotherComplex**: That’s how this family works

**IdRatherDirt**: Y’all terrifying

**CHOMP**: They are. Isn’t it wonderful?

**CriticalHit**: 1. Yes.

**CriticalHit**: 2. Satoshi you have to practice today for the class

**LegendBait**: hhhhh

**CriticalHit**: 3. Someone save me I have to teach school in an hour

**LegendBait**: Just bring Professor Rowan with you

**GrowYourOwnDad**: I’ll come too. It’ll be a Science Day.

**PM** _from_ **CriticalHit** _to_ **GrowYourOwnDad**

**CriticalHit**: You are the BEST big brother ever

**GrowYourOwnDad**: I know!

**GrowYourOwnDad**: You probably won’t be able to hide that you’re Satoshi’s uncle through this visit

**CriticalHit**: I’m in this picture and I don’t like it.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: I know how to threaten Samson

**CriticalHit**:

**Alola Vacation Chat**

**CriticalHit**: Local idiot scientist brings in two other, better scientists to teach his students. More at eleven.

**CriticalHit**: Also Augustine is terrifying?

**RunForTheMountains**: Did he threaten to put acorns in someone’s skull and use it as a maraca again?

**GrowYourOwnDad**: You teachers were all terrible people.

**RunForTheMountains**: Not arguing

**GetOffTheMountain**: You’re Right and You Should Say IT

**PsychicBean**: Boyfriend time being intercepted by Mallow :(

**IdRatherEatDirt**: I’m your best friend you littearhdfs;h;oa

**IdRatherEatDirt**: This is Hapu and I am sitting on her

**RunForTheMountains**: PUT DOWN THAT PHONE OR SO HELP ME ARCEUS

**IdRatherEatDirt**: What? You’ll give me the disappointed face.

**RunForTheMountains**: I will.

**LegendBait**: And she just slides Mallow’s phone over to me. Are these the powers dads have?

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Yes

**FiteKahuna**: Yes

**GetOffTheMountain**: Yes

**FiteKahuna**: What, pray tell, is boyfriend time? Just by the way

**TolBabey**: Fighting over who sits on who’s lap and giving other people diabetes.

**SmellYaLater**: Yup.

**SmellYaLater** _has sent_ **ItsSuperEffective.jpeg**

**LegendBait** _has sent_ **DoubleTeam.jpeg**

**TolBabey**: You two are ;;; too alike

**FiteKahuna**: Carry on.

**PsychicBean**: He knows I have blackmail on him

**FiteKahuna**: SHUT grandchild

**PsychicBean**: You shut

**PsychicBean**: I WILL add my uncle in here, do not THINK I won’t

**PsychicBean**: He’s young enough he skipped past being effected by Disappointed Dad looks and went straight into Grandson Puppy Eyes. And that was BEFORE the Tutus got married

**CriticalHit**: DO IT. ADD HIM IN. HE’LL MOCK MY SUFFERING BUT IT’LL BE FUNNY

**DeadlyDiver**: _Cousins_

**FiteKahuna**: You were the same way

**DeadlyDiver**: I know what I did

**DeadlyDiver**: PUT MY NEPHEW IN HAU

**DeadlyDiver**: But don’t preface it with anything. Just add him.

**PsychicBean** _has added_ **YaBuggyBoi** _into **Alola Vacation Chat**_

**YaBuggyBoi**: What flavor of hell is this

**DeadlyDiver**: Tourists + Family

**YaBuggyBoi**: Thanks! I hate it.

**CriticalHit** _has sent a voice message_

**YaBuggyBoi**: Ahilani I will hitch a ride over to Melemele and suplex you into the ocean

**CriticalHit** _has sent_ **GetHit.gif**

**LegendBait**: <eyes emoji>

**PsychicBean**: …You punched him?

**YaBuggyBoi**: Wait? Corn chip kid is here?

**LegendBait**: That is my new nickname, I like it better than what ANYONE ELSE HAS COME UP WITH

**PsychicBean**: Babe.

**LegendBait**: Except for my boyfriend and, like, maybe Riley.

**IdRatherEatDirt**: I hAVE MY PHONE BACK

**YaBuggyBoi**: Perish, little dude.

**YaBuggyBoi**: Wait, my little adorable nephew is dating the kid who punched me in the gut for doritos?

**LegendBait**: I would have been fed to the Sharpedo otherwise, thanks

**YaBuggyBoi**: I was going to compliment your right hook but I am now Concerned

**GrowYourOwnDad**: It’s a common feeling with him

**CriticalHit**: _Classic Lana_

**DeadlyDiver**: There’s a student that takes after me, Ahilani?

**CriticalHit**: I hoped you would have continued your abandonment of me until after she graduated

**CriticalHit**: **@GrowYourOwnDad** do NOT let her out of the house she WILL murder me

**GrowYourOwnDad**: I have a healthy respect for your mother and will do no such thing

**YaBuggyBoi**: …**@CriticalHit** is **@GrowYourOwnDad** your oldest brother?

**CritcalHit**: <inhale emoji>

**CriticalHit**: shit

**IdRatherEatDirt**: I feel like something momentous was just revealed

**CriticalHit**: MALLOW TELL YOU CLASSMATES BEFORE HE LOGS ON

**Pansagement** _has entered **Alola Vacation Chat**_

**CHOMP**: I’ll fight him for you Tiny Professor

**CriticalHit**: I’m literally two inches taller than you but I will LET YOU

**Pansagement**: You hid a student’s relation to you Professor Kukui

**GrowYourOwnDad**: In his defense, you just didn’t do any research

**GrowYourOwnDad**: It’s all public record

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Like certain other things <upside down smiley emoji>

**Pansagement**: …Hello Professor Sycamore…

**Pansagement**: I see nothing wrong with this have a good day.

**Panasagement** _has left **Alola Vacation Chat**_

**YaBuggyBoi**: I had no idea he was in here and I’m sorry

**LegendBait**: _I made the chat and I didn’t either_

**ROTOMDEX**: Since the chat was made to connect everyone together and to important members of Alola I felt I should add him as well as the other Kahuna.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Huh

**GrowYourOwnDad**: HoloCaster please search ‘how to make a pokedex into a toaster’ video from PokeTube channel IAmLemonBoy

**LegendBait**: Oh hey Clemont’s channel

**CriticalHit**: You can turn the Rotom into a toaster LATER August we have a class to teach

**CriticalHit**: Speaking of **@LegendBait @IdRatherEatDirt**

**LegendBait**: I’m bringing Friends

**SmellYaLater**: I better be part of that

**LegendBait**: You and Hapu, yes. Tho I figured bc Rowan you’d already be coming.

**SmellYaLater**: Oh you’re right

**SmellYaLater**: **@GetOffTheMountain** BRO? YOU COMING

**LegendBait**: **@PsychicBean** I’ll deal with the aftermath of Mallow telling everyone. I’m sure Red needs help herdiering everyone around on the Guided Trip and someone needs to keep Riley from jumping off any cliffs again

**PsychicBean**: **@TolBabey** _again_? And thanks babe.

**TolBabey**: I have no reason to tell you what happened in the chat.

**GetOffTheMountain**: Yes I’m coming, this is going to be AMAZING

**You’re Both Pretty**

**Pansagement**: Professor Sycamore is very tall

**RokKahuna**: Oh you met August! Wait of course you did, I’m in that chat.

**RokKahuna**: He’s threatening you isn’t he

**Pansagement**: I will neither confirm nor deny

**Pansagement**: Were you aware that his brother is Professor Kukui and that Professor Kukui’s boarder and student is his son?

**RokKahuna**: Duh. I’m part of the Terror Chat with Molyane. When Kukui figured out that he’d be hanging out with his nephew he freaked

**FiteKahuna**: It was not hidden

**KatKahuna**: I’m sorry, Hau is dating Augustine Sycamore’s kid?

**FiteKahuna**: Yes.

**RokKahuna**: August is my favorite of Ahilani’s brothers

**CriticalHit** _has entered **You’re Both Pretty**_

**CriticalHit**: August is my favorite of my brothers too!

**CriticalHit** _has left **You’re Both Pretty**_

**Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**

**LegendBait**: Thank you all for putting up with everyone

**BubbleOrBust**: I don’t know what you mean, that was amazing

**ZapBolt**: Your family are all really nice people

**ZapBolt**: Questionable friends though?

**LegendBait**: That’s fair. Yes, everyone from Sinnoh is Like That

**LegendBait**: I should probably add Riley in here tbh

**FlameOn**: Your cousin? Why?

**LegendBait**: He stayin’

**LegendBait**: Momi’s excited because it means someone will being living steadily at the Big House once she leaves.

**LegendBait** _has added_ **TolBabey** _to **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**TolBabey** _has entered **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**TolBabey**: Did Hau name this chat?

**LegendBait**: Yup.

**TolBabey**: You two are the power couple of weird ass names for chat groups

**TolBabey**: _Help Me Obi Juan Whoever The Fuck You Are, You’re My Only Ho_

**LegendBait**: :p

**BubbleOrBust**: I am LIVING for that chat name right there

**LegendBait**: We had to shorten it but the jist is still there

**LegendBait**: Oh hey Sophocles can you turn a toaster into a pokedex?

**ZapBolt**: ???????

**TolBabey**: Uncle Augustine turned the RotomDex into one after it Did A Bad

**ZapBolt**: Okay then. I can try?

**ZapBolt**: How did he even…

**TolBabey**: Clemont made a youtube video.

**TolBabey**: **@LegendBait** Good job on the presentation from everyone.

**TolBabey**: And Auntie wants a picture of you and Hau with you in The Outfits.

**LegendBait**:

**LegendBait**: How did she learn about those?

**TolBabey**: Momi pulled out Scrapbooks

**TolBabey**: Uncle Ahilani has hidden somewhere

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Traditional clothes?

**LegendBait**: Yes. Hala INSISTED we get some for the festival.

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Oof. But aren’t your family staying for that?

**LegendBait**: Nah it’s right after they leave

**LegendBait**: Riley needs some too <eyes emoji>

**TolBabey**: one (1) fear

**IdRatherEatDirt**: I can help. Your boof will love it

**TolBabey**: two (2) fears?

**IdRatherEatDirt**: >:3

**TolBabey**: two (2) fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're Both Pretty is the previously mentioned "Leaders of Alola" chat and Kiawe's mom renamed it after Nanu and Hala had a spat like three weeks before this chapter.


	15. 'auana Oli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family leaves from vacation and everyone prepares for the Four Islands Festivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BullInAChinaShop: Kapu-Bulu  
Necromancer: Kapu-Rehire  
HereComesThe: Kapu-Kokeku  
StormChild/LegendBait: Satoshi (16)  
MistyVeil/TolBabey: Riley (17)  
FutureSightKahuna/PsychicBean: Hau (16)  
CriticalHit: Professor Kukui (29)  
YaBuggyBoi: Guzma (29)  
DeadlyDiver: Momi Kukui   
FiteKahuna: Hala  
RunForTheMountains: Red  
GrowYourOwnDad: Professor Sycamore  
MegaBrotherComplex: Alain  
IdRatherEatDirt: Mallow (16)  
IcyBean: Lillie (15)  
ZapBolt: Sophocles (14)  
FlameOn: Kiawe (17)  
BubbleOrBust: Lana (15)  
AngstMachine: Gladion (17)

**Alola Vacation Chat**

**LegendBait**: The time has come to end this hell chat

**YaBuggyBoi**: Oh come down and get your food.

**LegendBait**: Still not getting over that you decided to move in your closest gang members for the time period before the festival

**YaBuggyBoi**: I like keeping them within shouting distance. Keeping them inept is an art.

**LegendBait**: Mood

**YaBuggyBoi**: Hau is here

**LegendBait**: COMING

**DeadlyDiver**: I am so proud the multiple generations of the Kukui family are still involved in feeding the less fortunate

**FiteKahuna**: You say “less fortunate” but you really mean “dumbasses”

**DeadlyDiver**: Synonyms.

**DeadlyDiver**: Our name may die out eventually but our ability to take one look at an idiot and say “mine now” and also feed them is STRONG

**YaBuggyBoi**: Dad, Auntie scares me.

**FiteKahuna**: She scares everyone

**CriticalHit**: Every time, ironic or not, Guzma refers to Hala as any form of father I get more powerful

**YaBuggyBoi**: I WILL throw you in the ocean.

**FiteKahuna**: Don’t bully your cousin.

**YaBuggyBoi**: He started it!

**FiteKahuna**: _I was talking to both of you._

**PsychicBean**: I’ll eat your toes **@CriticalHit @YaBuggyBoi**

**RunForTheMountains**: That’s enough time with the eeveelutions for you, young man.

**FiteKahuna**: You just had to let him practice opening up telepathically with them, didn’t you

**RunForTheMountains**: _I realize my mistake Hala_

**LegendBait**: Wow, check the phone after five minutes of eating and cuddling and realize my boyfriend is absolutely

**LegendBait**: C U R S E D

**PsychicBean**: Problem?

**LegendBait**: Nope! I am also C U R S E D

**RunForTheMountains**: He’s right! He is!

**RunForTheMountains**: We come by it naturally. **@GrowYourOwnDad**

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Yeah that’s a Sycamore family trait. Sorry **@CriticalHit**

**CriticalHit**: Along with so many others that _shouldn’t be_.

**GrowYourOwnDad**: We’re a family <shrug emoji>

**DeadlyDiver**: Okay so me, Riley, Red are driving everyone to the airport, then we’ll drop off the extra trucks before saying bye to Red, Green, and Hapu.

**DeadlyDiver**: Because everyone else is in class.

**CriticalHit**: Sorry

**MegaBrotherComplex**: It’s my fault for scheduling on Friday both flights.

**CriticalHit**: Time zones and flight times suck for that, don’t worry about it.

**CriticalHit**: My mother could be complimenting me and I’d say sorry

**DeadlyDiver**: I am occasionally concerned about you.

**CriticalHit**: _Uncle Nanu why did Mommy leave?_

**FiteKahuna**: cH OKE

**FiteKahuna**: Did you two really have that conversation when you were younger?

**DeadlyDiver**: They did. As soon as it finished, Nanu called me and just went “am I adopting all of my nieces and nephews” and I felt bad enough to come back for long enough periods before Ahilani went off to college

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Professor Kukui has Mommy Issues, who knew

**GrowYourOwnDad**: Look, I’m not entirely sure why we don’t all have issues with fathers so like

**GrowYourOwnDad**: We aren’t going to look any gift Mudbrays in the mouth

**IdRatherEatDirt**: I mean, I can’t talk

**IdRatherEatDirt**: a;hoe ASH

**LegendBait**: Alright fam, we’re heading to school! Down with the chat!

**LegendBait** _has closed **Alola Vacation Chat**_

**Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**

**TolBabey**: Thank you Hau for dealing with my embarrassment in the fitting

**TolBabey**: Ash and Mallow can go jump off a cliff

**PsychicBean**: You’re welcome Riley! Glad I could help!

**LegendBait**: We deserve this but also

**IdRatherEatDirt**: IDK what you’re talking about Satoshi

**IcyBean**: Hey guys?

**LegendBait**: Yeah? What’s up Lillie?

**IcyBean**: One, I have never participated in a Four Islands Unity Festival and am unsure if I should also be wearing traditional dress?

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Only if you want to! I have some stuff that’ll fit you.

**IcyBean**: Also, may I add my brother?

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Brother?

**ZapBolt**: Brother?

**FlameOn**: Brother?

**BubbleOrBust**: Brother?

**LegendBait**: Sure! If my cousin and Mallow’s best friend outside of class can join, so can he.

**LegendBait**: He’ll also empathize GREATLY with Riley

**LegendBait**: Though Riley is also missing his boyfriend so like IDK if Gladion can empathize there

**IcyBean**: He’s a complete disaster of a bisexual but single

**TolBabey**: Shigeru could probably relate there, pre-moi

**TolBabey**: I vote add him. He looks like he needs chaos.

**LegendBait**: Friends, Riley, we tell people we’re friends.

**TolBabey**: Ah! Lying!

**IcyBean**: Indeed! I’ll add him then, unless anyone has any objections?

**PsychicBean**: Not from me, and I think I’m the only one besides these two who have met him?

**IcyBean**: I’ll add him then. Just…Don’t mind the handle he comes in with.

**TolBabey**: You changed it after his temper tantrum didn’t you.

**IcyBean**:

**IcyBean** _has added_ **AngstMachine** _to **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**PsychicBean**: I suddenly wonder if we maybe shouldn’t have let this be the chat name so long

**AngstMachine** _has entered **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**AngstMachine**: wow this feels threatening

**PsychicBean**: Only if you deserve it

**LegendBait**: Wow, Hau, it’s almost like your uncle runs a gang of misfit teenagers

**PsychicBean**: Wow, Ash, it’s almost like your uncle teaches a gang of misfit teenagers

**AngstMachine**: a;hsdfh The couple from the park??? Ash with the Rockruff and the Pikachu and his boyfriend with Raichu?

**TolBabey**: I, the ultimate goth who looked down at you from my Kalosian height, am also here

**AngstMachine**: I don’t know what I expected when Lillie added me to a group chat

**PsychicBean**: I mean, we can turn the “love and acceptance” switch on

**AngstMachine**: Now THAT sounds like a threat

**FlameOn**: Who is this sassy lost child

**AngstMachine**: What’s up I’m Jared I’m 17 and I never learned how to read

**FlameOn**: Same

**IcyBean**: This is my brother Gladion.

**TolBabey**: So that makes three 17 year olds, three sixteen year olds, two fifteen year olds, and one fourteen year old. And one old fuck.

**CriticalHit** _has entered **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**CriticalHit**: I heard that and Hau and Ash have a date tonight so I’m in charge of feeding you.

**TolBabey**: where’s Auntie going to be?

**TolBabey**: Or, like, any of the Skullies?

**CriticalHit**: Mom and Plumeria are going shopping, Guzma is trolling Olivia about something over on Akala, and if you think the Skullies will feed you, you overestimate their abilities to fend for themselves.

**TolBabey**: …Maybe the sea will eat me

**LegendBait**: With your luck? No.

**TolBabey**: I’m sorry Uncle Ahilani, you’re not old.

**CriticalHit**: I should be more concerned that it wasn’t until suicide wasn’t a viable option that you apologized.

**CriticalHit**: But Guzma just told Olivia that if she makes him go to the Ruins of Life with her again he’s going to throw himself into the volcano so I have other things to worry about atm

**AngstMachine**: How many people here are related? Besides me and Lillie.

**CriticalHit**: Ash and Riley are my nephews through my sperm donor and Hau is my cousin through my mom. That’s pretty much it.

**CriticalHit**: Okay kids, get the fuck out of my classroom. I need to go rescue an idiot

**PsychicBean**: I can’t tell if you’re talking about Guzma or Olivia and I don’t want to know which

**CriticalHit**: I won’t even know which until I get there.

**PM** _from_ **FutureSightKahuna** _to_ **StormChild**

**FutureSightKahuna**: hnnn

**StormChild**: ?

**FutureSightKahuna**: You look really good in the kikepa

**StormChild**: You also look really good

**StormChild**: Why are you backing away?

**FutureSightKahuna**: We need to actually go to this festival

**FutureSightKahuna**: And we’re not going anywhere if I start touching you in private

**StormChild**: …why do we need to go again?

**FutureSightKahuna**: 1. Riley would murder us. 2. This is a time where we get to have a festival with your makuakāne instead of it being FOR your makuakāne. Same for Riley and his makuahine. That’s why I convinced him to go to Poni for the festivals. And 3. Mallow will know exactly what we’re doing if she doesn’t see us.

**StormChild**: Only the third point is a good argument.

**StormChild**: Okay, let’s go!

**Alola ‘Oe**

**BullInAChinaShop** _has added_ **MistyVeil** _and_ **FutureSightKahuna** _to_ **_Alola ‘Oe_**

**MistyVeil** _and_ **FutureSightKahuna** _have entered **Alola ‘Oe**_

**BullInAChinaShop**: Welcome to the madness, boys.

**FutureSightKahuna**: aohghedhfs Kapu-Bulu

**HereComesThe**: Hau!! Where are you and Satoshi?

**Necromancer**: Same but for Riley

**MistyVeil**: I’m by the beach, near the back by aesghiofho

**BullInAChinaShop**: She found him.

**FutureSightKahuna**: We’re over by the Manalo Trailhead with some classmates

**HereComesThe**: Can You Detach?

**StormChild** _has entered **Alola ‘Oe**_

**StormChild**: Not without being accused of doing inappropriate things

**HereComesThe**: …What if an adult came by and pulled you guys away to talk?

**StormChild**: Y’all in human form aren’t you

**BullInAChinaShop**: Yup! Tetefu is probably partying with Olivia. I’m actually on Melemele don’t tell my Kahuna. We’re by the shaved ice!

**StormChild**: You up for this Hau?

**FutureSightKahuna**: Is anyone ever really up for meeting the family?

**FutureSightKahuna**: But I am up for shaved ice. I want cheri berry flavor.

**StormChild**: hhhh Pomeg flavor please!

**HereComesThe**: Got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After rereading this, I'm just imagining Riley T-Posing at Gladion to great effect.
> 
> Like Riley, I too like lording my height over e v e r y o n e.
> 
> There's a side story for this chapter!


	16. Mix and Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows the partner switching episode and Lychee/Olivia's premiere episode!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StormChild/LegendBait: Satoshi (16)  
FutureSightKahuna/PsychicBean: Hau (16)  
MistyVeil/TolBabey: Riley (17)  
SmellYaLater: Shigeru (17)  
FlameOn: Kiawe (17)  
AngstMachine: Gladion (17)  
IcyBean: Lillie (15)  
IdRatherEatDirt: Mallow (16)  
RokKahuna: Olivia (29)  
CriticalHit: Professor Kukui (29)  
OhDeer: Xerneas

**.Help Me Obi Juan Whoever You Are**

**FutureSightKahuna**: is launching yourselves off cliffs a family trait

**StormChild**: ….

**MistyVeil**: Ow… Well I don’t think Alain’s ever

**MistyVeil**: Has Alain?

**StormChild**: Yeah it was an Experience

**FutureSightKahuna**: I’m concerned

**FutureSightKahuna**: Riley are you going to help me with the telepathy thing while Satoshi’s in class

**StormChild**: Shit! Class!

**StormChild** _has fled **Help Me Obi Juan Whoever You Are**_

**FutureSightKahuna**: …Maybe Momi was right about being descended from the Kukui family and our attraction to idiots

**MistyVeil**: I don’t know, Uncle Ahilani is kinda stupid too.

**MistyVeil**: I’ll put money on him doing something stupid in class today. He was up all night editing a paper for another professor. Could have waited until tomorrow, since it’ll be Saturday.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Oof. Oh hey we never checked in on how the Four Islands Festival went with you and your makuahine.

**MistyVeil**: You’re not going to fucking believe this

**FutureSightKahuna**:

**FutureSightKahuna**: I kinda expected the Kapu eyes and I wasn’t wrong, per say, but the upper half of your irises are gold.

**MistyVeil**: Has Satoshi gone into his legendary form already?

**FutureSightKahuna**: …Get rid of the horns and get over here, I’m only whispering it.

**MistyVeil**: Fine, fine.

**MistyVeil**: _Seriously_?

**MistyVeil**: I have taken in this information and come up with only one answer. You’re an adrenaline junky

**FutureSightKahuna**: If you ever tell him, I’ll mess with your food for like a week

**MistyVeil**: Only a week?

**FutureSightKahuna**: There’s a chance he can learn to do it on purpose, and I am _interested_

**PM** _from_ **IcyBean** _to_ **LegendBait**

**IcyBean**: How’s Snowball?

**LegendBait**: Good! Misses you, but we’ve got some plans to surprise you!

**LegendBait**: Green’s coming in with Fix and Maeve, so there will be plenty of enrichment.

**IcyBean**: You use “you all” and yet you know what enrichment is

**LegendBait**: And here I was going to send you a picture of Snowball.

**IcyBean**: I apologize, please send pictures

**PM** _from_ **PsychicBean** _to_ **LegendBait**

**PsychicBean**: Hey I’m doing a Rotation travel period :(

**PsychicBean**: Didn’t think I was using this app but I guess I did just finish talking to Mallow

**LegendBait**: No problem. I’ll miss you! You taking the eggs or do you need me to watch them?

**PsychicBean**: I’m taking them! Acerola’s excited to meet them, so she says.

**LegendBait**: Cat mouth cousin, right?

**PsychicBean**: Yup. She’ll kill you and me if she ever knows we refer to her like that.

**PsychicBean**: Us and a couple others in the Rotation are doing some prep for working together during big events

**LegendBait**: !!That’s my future Kahuna boyfriend!!

**PsychicBean**: It’s not set in stone!

**LegendBait**: You’re blushing, aren’t you.

**PsychicBean**: Maybe.

**LegendBait**: I’m not going to be seeing you for how long again?

**PsychicBean**: You have a problem.

**PsychicBean** _has sent_ **ItsMoreEmbarrassingThatYouCollectThese.jpeg**

**LegendBait**: You severely underestimate you cute you are. Hey do you have time before you leave?

**PsychicBean**: I’m packing right now

**LegendBait**: I’ll be right there

**PsychicBean**: _Satoshi_! You’re going to make me late!

**PM** _from_ **TolBabey** _to_ **SmellYaLater**

**TolBabey**: I love you and miss you

**TolBabey**: But you making me do your paperwork when I am regions away is not an act of love

**SmellYaLater**: I didn’t send you any paperwork! I’ve been doing all of mine and the stuff you usually do.

**TolBabey**: Put a tack in Rowan’s chair for me

**SmellYaLater**: He barely sits

**TolBabey**: That makes it more unexpected.

**TolBabey**: But I really do miss you, even though being here is awesome.

**SmellYaLater**: Did something happen?

**SmellYaLater**: Riley?

**TolBabey**: Yeah, some stuff happened. But doesn’t it always with Satoshi around?

**SmellYaLater**: You know you can call me any time, right?

**TolBabey**: Of course.

**PM** _from_ **MistyVeil** _to_ **OhDeer**

**MistyVeil**: How do you deal with not being near Makuahine?

**OhDeer**: We have a deal with Giratina and, as I am not tied to one place as directly, I occasionally visit her.

**OhDeer**: Is this about your human uh

**OhDeer**: Boyfriend? Is that the word

**MistyVeil**: Yeah, it is, and yeah, it’s about him.

**MistyVeil**: I love being in Alola so far and working with Satoshi and everyone but

**MistyVeil**: I miss him so much.

**MistyVeil**: And I don’t think he’d believe me if I told him about all of this. Not like Hau does for Satoshi. Hau knew gods before Satoshi ever showed up in this region, he knew spiritual stuff.

**MistyVeil**: Shigeru is a scientist. Even with him doing research on the different Legendaries in Sinnoh…

**OhDeer**: You do not believe he can grasp the full situation.

**MistyVeil**: He’s always known everything, I’ve always told him everything and he’s at least tried to understand.

**OhDeer**: You do not believe he would do this for your new understanding of yourself?

**MistyVeil**: I think he’d try too hard.

**OhDeer**: Oh. Oh my little twilight.

**Bad Children Go In the Washing Machine**

**CriticalHit**: Okay kids we’ve got a special guest coming who’s going to be taking us along to Akala!

**CriticalHit** _has added_ **RokKahuna** _to **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**PsychicBean**: 1. Didn’t know y’all’d be headed to Akala and

**PsychicBean**: 2: Olivia totally lost a bet

**RokKahuna** _has joined **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**RokKahuna**: Damnit Kukui, I really wanted that rock too.

**RokKahuna**: Now I’m in this cursed chat

**AngstMachine**: Hi Kahuna Olivia

**RokKahuna**: Gladion??

**RokKahuna**: Oh good I’m not the only sane person here

**AngstMachine**: If you’re calling either of us sane, you are in a bad state

**AngstMachine**: How many times have you fallen on your face today

**RokKahuna**: …Like five…

**FlameOn**: It’s early, there will be more

**RokKahuna**: _Kiawe_!

**TolBabey**: Top Ten Anime Betrayals

**IdRatherEatDirt**: I have maybe half a clue on what that means but Satoshi just choked on air

**TolBabey**: Good. Gary’s the one who introduced me to it, so I knew he’d know what it meant

**LegendBait**: How’s their paperwork going btw?

**TolBabey**: I just got a huge fax at the lab and am going through it for them

**TolBabey**: And they say I’M babey

**RokKahuna**: Who is this sassy lost child? Who does not seem to be in your class? Actually neither is Hau or Gladion.

**CriticalHit**: One of my nephews! This is Riley Sycamore!

**RokKahuna**: I love him. You’re bringing him, right?

**TolBabey**: I’m a glorified assistant teacher

**IdRatherEatDirt**: I think you’re the most competent member of your family on this island

**IdRatherEatDirt**: ASH DO NOT

**ZapBolt** _sent_ **ThisBitchEmpty.mov**

**RokKahuna**: We’re going to have so much fun!

**PM** _from_ **StormChild** _to_ **FutureSightKahuna**

**StormChild**: You’d never use a Bruxish, right?

**FutureSightKahuna**: They clash with everything in anyone’s wardrobe.

**FutureSightKahuna**: There are so many better psychic pokemon in Alola anyways

**FutureSightKahuna**: What happened?

**StormChild**: A baby wailmer had gotten into one’s territory

**FutureSightKahuna**: Oof. Olivia save the day?

**StormChild**: We all helped, but yeah. She’s really cool.

**FutureSightKahuna**: She is! She helps out on the Rotation the most, yk? Since she’s a jeweler most of the time versus the other Kahuna and leaders who have Big Jobs with Schedules. Even Tutu Hala. She’s also the youngest right now so she’s super relatable.

**StormChild**: She’ll still be relatable when Hapu becomes official. Hapu, love her though I do, is a Sableye

**FutureSightKahuna**: It’s cause there’s like no one her age around

**FutureSightKahuna**: Everyone in the rotation is either 15 and up or 7 and down. Then there’s Hapu, about to turn 10.

**StormChild**: Yeah. Like no one has siblings her age. I think the class for her age group at the School is small too.

**StormChild**: How are the eggs?

**FutureSightKahuna**: Good! One of them has been wiggling a lot lately.

**StormChild**: :)

**FutureSightKahuna**: You’re still not telling me?

**StormChild**: I might give you a hint ;)

**FutureSightKahuna**: How many selfies do you have of me? This is turning into an addiction

**StormChild**: Not nearly enough, considering

**FutureSightKahuna**:

**FutureSightKahuna**: I do not have even a quarter of the selfies of you that you have of me

**StormChild**: Well I’m currently half naked because we’re all drying our clothes after jumping in to help the wailmer

**FutureSightKahuna**: Is that supposed to be an excuse?

**StormChild**: Just a warning

**StormChild** _has sent_ **MissYou.jpeg**

**StormChild**: Hau?

**FutureSightKahuna**: I see why I needed a warning. Acerola thinks I overheated.

**StormChild**: Whoops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to know! Olivia is primarily a jeweler but is also a geologist by schooling! The only people implied to have gotten sex during this e n t i r e season are Red/Green, and they aren't getting a lot! BC child rearing! This will continue the rest of the season! BTW, we only have six more chapters in this season of Alola Family. I'm breaking each actual season of SuMo into 22 chapter chunks, though lots of the major canon divergence happens next season. And there will be another hiatus between seasons! I have other things to work on, including some collaborations. And I might have a job come new year so that'll take some time too. Future seasons will probably only have at-most three chapters a week.


	17. Alola Akala!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DeadlyDiver: Momi Kukui  
CriticalHit: Professor Kukui  
RokKahuna: Olivia  
TolBabey: Riley  
YaBuggyBoi: Guzma  
PsychicBean: Hau  
StormChild/LegendBait: Satoshi  
AngstMachine: Gladion  
FlameOn: Kiawe  
IcyBean: Lillie  
Vileplume: Plumeria  
AUSunSon: Solgaleo  
AUMoonDaughter: Lunala  
AUEmoChild: Necrozma  
OhDeer: Xerneas  
DepressionNap: Yveltal  
Beastie: Lugia  
HereComesThe: Kapu-Kokeku

**Alola Family Chat**

**DeadlyDiver**: What’s the mood in this Chili’s tonight kids

**TolBabey**: Twu wove

**DeadlyDiver**: Oh?

**TolBabey**: I do not know what Satoshi’s class expected with him and Hau being Official

**TolBabey**: But apparently it wasn’t their nuzzle greetings turning into make out sessions

**CriticalHit**: I’ve watched them do it a total of ONE time and that was me walking in on them.

**CriticalHit**: I didn’t think they’d do it in public

**TolBabey**: You didn’t tell either of them that they’d get to see each other on Akala

**TolBabey**: Olivia looks like a shipper on deck, though.

**CriticalHit**: She’s a hopeless romantic.

**CriticalHit**: She actually lost the bet that got her into the Washing Machine by underestimating me

**CriticalHit**: She thought she could NEVER like anyone I set her up with

**TolBabey**: ???????

**CriticalHit**: But they’ve gone on three dates now

**YaBuggyBoi**: What

**Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**

**TolBabey**: **@LegendBait @PsychicBean** plz stop making out for five seconds

**PsychicBean**: We stopped a bit ago? We’ve been talking to Acerola?

**TolBabey**: Kahuna Olivia is dating someone!

**PsychicBean**: What

**AngstMachine**: What

**FlameOn**: What

**RokKahuna**: Ahilani you snitch

**CriticalHit**: Can’t beat me up if you can’t find me, Olivia

**LegendBait**: I like how this came out in the family chat while Hau and I were talking to Acerola

**LegendBait**: Speaking of, shouldn’t she be on there? Since we’re combining the Kukui and Sycamore sides of the family in the Alola Family chat

**PsychicBean**: She’ll just send memes.

**LegendBait**: What about Plume?

**CriticalHit**: Plumeria is in it now, she just lurks

**TolBabey**: She and I shitpost at two in the morning then delete everything so y’all won’t judge us

**LegendBait**: But we could add Acerola here?

**RokKahuna**: DO NOT. SHE’S A FUCKING IMPIDIMP AND ALREADY MAKES MY LIFE TERRIFYING DO NOT

**PsychicBean**: Hahaha. She and Ghastly got you again didn’t they

**RokKahuna**: YES

**PsychicBean**: Olivia is terrified of ghosts

**FlameOn**: Huh, nice to know

**RokKahuna**: I know where you sleep Kiawe

**FlameOn**: I need an adult

**RokKahuna**: I am an adult

**FlameOn**: A competent adult

**PsychicBean**: I think the only ones that exist are like. Your parents and Ash’s parents.

**LegendBait**: You severely overestimate my parents.

**PsychicBean**: Okay so it’s just Kiawe’s parents.

**CriticalHit**: My mother makes the active choice not to be competent most times.

**RokKahuna**: Your mother scares me

**CriticalHit**: Probably good for your health!

**CriticalHit**: How’s your boyfriend?

**RokKahuna**: Not my boyfriend. Shut up.

**CriticalHit**: Oops forgot for a second let me rephrase.

**CriticalHit**: How’s your datemate!

**RokKahuna**: Good now shut up before I find you and bury you under a Continental Crush

**IcyBean**: ??? Datemate?

**AngstMachine**: It’s the term used for a person you date who is not a man or a woman

**IcyBean**: Then what is it a ditto?

**CriticalHit**: OOF

**LegendBait**: They are a person. I am assuming that Olivia’s datemate uses They/Them pronouns, of course. Possibly agender, possibly genderfluid, definitely non-binary!

**IcyBean**: Oh! Like a genderless pokemon? Should I call genderless pokemon by those pronouns?

**AngstMachine**: I now have figured out who it is and they do use They/Them and they are agender masc!

**AngstMachine**: I stayed with them for a bit while I was on Akala

**RokKahuna**: If you value your life, you won’t tell anyone

**AngstMachine**: Bold of you to think I value my life

**RokKahuna**: …Baby you need therapy.

**RokKahuna**: And a hug.

**RokKahuna**: And some Kapu Cocoa

**RokKahuna**: Fuck my fear, I’m calling Momi and she’s going to track you down.

**AngstMachine**: What

**CriticalHit**: I’d suggest running but the one thing my mother is competent about is parental affection. She had to learn it, after all.

**AngstMachine**: What’s that

**AngstMachine**: I hear footsteps??? I’m not evena;rdhg;nh

**AngstMachine** _has left **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**RokKahuna**: That was the most terrifying three minutes of my life, but he’s going to get some love

**IcyBean**: Is something wrong with my brother? Besides the usual, I mean.

**RokKahuna**: Honey, the usual is what’s wrong. That’s not normal and he deserves happiness.

**Alola Family Chat**

**YaBuggyBoi**: So Momi booked it out of here like half an hour ago and now she’s back with this smol angry child

**LegendBait**: His name is Gladion, he’s a really strong trainer, and he has a lot of issues with self worth

**YaBuggyBoi**:

**YaBuggyBoi**: New son

**Vileplume**: New baby brother

**PsychicBean**: You guys’s relationship dynamics with your team is

**PsychicBean**: Interesting

**Vileplume**: Are there any competing claims?

**LegendBait**: He has a younger sister and apparently a mother but they don’t talk about her and I’m not going to ask.

**CriticalHit**: Neither seem to have a strong concept of what a family is supposed to be so go gentle

**YaBuggyBoi**: Okay, got it. <thumbs up emoji>

**LegendBait**: We’re going to come back from Akala to a well adjusted if Skullified Gladion.

**PsychicBean**: Neat!

**PsychicBean**: Oof, Ace and I gotta go back to Rotation Business.

**LegendBait**: See you soon!

**PsychicBean**: Yeah!

**The Legendarium**

**AUSunSon: @StormChild** You awake?

**StormChild** _has entered **The Legendarium**_

**StormChild**: Well I am now

**AUSunSon**: Have you noticed anything strange about your Rockruff

**StormChild**: Well I’ve never raised a Rockruff before so I can’t tell you

**AUSunSon**: Oh, fair. Okay, just be careful!

**StormChild**: That’s ominous.

**AUMoonDaughter**: He does it on accident.

**AUEmoChild**: You do it on purpose

**AUMoonDaughter**: I do. I have class.

**OhDeer**: Since you’re here, Satoshi, I was wondering a couple things.

**OhDeer**: One, can you make sure Riley is doing alright? He’s worried about his boyfriend reacting to all of this one day.

**StormChild**: Oof. Yeah I’ll check on him and try and talk it out some?

**OhDeer**: Good! Okay and also. Have you seen Yveltal lately?

**StormChild**: No???? Should I have???? What????

**DepressionNap**: Don’t worry, you’re not supposed to have seen me. Means I’m doing my job.

**StormChild**: I get the distinct feeling I’m not being made to save the world this time

**DepressionNap**: With this, the only way anything will happen is if the humans do something.

**AUMoonDaughter**: Which they might. I don’t like those Aether people.

**AUSunSon**: Do any of us?

**AUEmoChild**: Nope

**HereComesThe**: That’s a no from all the Kapu too.

**HereComesThe**: Satoshi go to sleep before I have Tetefu sneak in and hit you with hypnosis

**StormChild** _has fled **The Legendarium**_

**HereComesThe**: Am I getting better at this whole dad thing?

**Beastie**: I don’t know enough about human parenting to tell.

**OhDeer**: You guys never read up? Kokeku, Rehire will lend you some of the books we picked up. IDK what to do for you Lugia.

**Beastie**: I’m sure Kalos is lovely this time of year

**OhDeer**: You’re going to raid more than just my parenting books aren’t you

**Beastie**: You DO have the best library of all of us.

**OhDeer**: Thanks I guess. I do love books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was, without a doubt, the funnies inter-legendary interaction I have made in this fic so far.
> 
> Also, Olivia is like...The Shigeru of her friend group, maybe? Like, Guzma's Ash, Molyane is Brock, Ahilani is Misty. IDK which of the OG Kanto crew she'd be unless she's just a more violent Misty. Suggestions anyone?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Akala Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhaleThen: Kyogre  
Kaiju: Groudon  
CosmicSnake: Rayquaza  
StormChild/LegendBait: Satoshi  
FutureSightKahuna/PsychicBean: Hau  
MistyVeil: Riley  
DesignatedHealer: Kapu-Tetefu  
HereComesThe: Kapu-Kokeku  
BullInAChinaShop: Kapu-Bulu  
NyatHappening: Acerola  
FlameOn: Kiawe  
BubbleOrBust: Lana  
IdRatherEatDirt: Mallow  
IcyBean: Lillie  
ZapBolt: Sophocles  
RokKahuna: Olivia

**Ho’s Inn**

**StormChild** _has entered **Ho’s Inn**_

**StormChild**: KYOGRE

**WhaleThen**: :|

**Kaiju**: Just a vacation, you said

**WhaleThen**: The Totem Wishiwashi are good friends!

**StormChild**: You had them give a Waterium-Z to Lana

**WhaleThen**: I thought it would be a good idea?

**WhaleThen**: We have the orbs and such, so

**WhaleThen**: And she seems to like water types???

**StormChild**: Were you pretending to be that fishing guru?

**WhaleThen**: I’m going to go visit Kapu-Rehire before I head home.

**WhaleThen** _has fled **Ho’s Inn**_

**StormChild**: UGH

**CosmicSnake**: I’ll give them a talking to when they gets back.

**StormChild**: Thank

**StormChild** _has left **Ho’s Inn**_

**Alola ‘Oe**

**DesignatedHealer**: Where Are the Children?

**StormChild**: Ignoring you tapping on the pokemon center windows

**MistyVeil**: We have things to do, ‘anake

**DesignatedHealer**: I could Help?

**FutureSightKahuna**: She probably wants the peanuts that Olivia left us. They’re salted caramel.

**DesignatedHealer**:

**DesignatedHealer**: caramelllll

**StormChild**: Are the rest of you like this about anything?

**HereComesThe**: Yes but we aren’t telling

**DesignatedHealer**: Wait, is Kahuna Child a psychic?

**FutureSightKahuna**:

**FutureSightKahuna**: I have a bad feeling about this

**DesignatedHealer**: I COULD HAVE HAD A SAME TYPE KAHUNA?

**FutureSightKahuna**: I was even younger than Hapu, when your last Kahuna died.

**DesignatedHealer**: ARGH

**FutureSightKahuna**: You like Olivia. I wouldn’t be nearly as fun.

**DesignatedHealer**: …You’re probably right…

**StormChild**: He is a lot.

**MistyVeil**: This isn’t even Satoshi being in love talking, that’s just a fact.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Open the window and give her the peanuts

**StormChild**: a;ohepsf FINE

**DesignatedHealer**: YEalsldhf

**MistyVeil** _has uploaded_ **Headshot.mov**

**HereComesThe** _and_ **BullInAChinaShop** _have saved_ **Headshot.mov**

**FutureSightKahuna**: That just happened. This is my life now.

**StormChild**: Sorry ;;;

**FutureSightKahuna**: Not sure I’d have it any other way.

**StormChild**: Zach that’s gay

**FutureSightKahuna**: Jared we’ve been dating for--

**MistyVeil**: Did you two have to do that verbally and by chat

**FutureSightKahuna**: Yes

**StormChild**: Yes

**MistyVeil**:

**MistyVeil**: Thanks I hate it.

**PM** _from_ **StormChild** _to_ **MistyVeil**

**StormChild**: Missing Shigeru?

**MistyVeil**: maybe

**StormChild**: Have you called him?

**MistyVeil**: What would I say?

**MistyVeil**: Everything is just… So much. I’m barely handling it, how would he?

**MistyVeil**: I’m so afraid he’s just going to get to that line where he just stops putting up with me and all my weird bullshit.

**StormChild**: Riley, you realize he’s known me since infancy, right?

**MistyVeil**: Yeah

**StormChild**: And he’s still, somehow, my best friend. We regularly call and just catch up. Yeah I don’t tell him every little thing about the legendary stuff, but I tell him the…events at least.

**StormChild**: Did you explain what happened when you met up with your Mère?

**MistyVeil**: …No.

**StormChild**: Maybe you should. Just. Just the meetings. And if he takes it well enough, maybe you can tell him everything.

**StormChild**: You know I didn’t even get to tell Hau? Mew did that. I didn’t plan on ever telling anyone. Hala found out by accident, kinda, so.

**MistyVeil**: Should I confide in a Kahuna too?

**StormChild**: It’s been somewhat helpful, but remember that Hau is basically a Kahuna in training too. He’s been way more involved than Hala and I’m 99% sure that Hala knows this.

**MistyVeil**: I’m going to go call Shigeru. And, uh, maybe talk to Hau later.

**StormChild**: Good!

**You Spin Me Round**

**PsychicBean**: Okay so.

**NyatHappening**: We’re all going to die

**PsychicBean**: Olivia asked us for opinions, not actual help implementing them.

**FlameOn**: Why am I still in this chat

**PsychicBean**: Because you rely on us to help with the extra homework you chose to let yourself get in for. You get the hell chat too.

**FlameOn**:

**FlameOn**: Fine.

**PsychicBean**: And neither of us have fire types.

**FlameOn**: Acerola could have one if she just caught a Marowak.

**NyatHappening**: You’re way more likely to catch one of them Kiawe so deal with it

**FlameOn**: What’s the assignment?

**PsychicBean**: Safety regulations at festivals

**FlameOn**: Oof. Well, lines are good, at ones like the Wela festival.

**NyatHappening**: I was thinking vendors, too, though it’s a bit late for that.

**FlameOn**: Just invite the ones that set up down in town to be along the line?

**PsychicBean**: Wow having an Akala native on here sure is useful.

**FlameOn**: …none of you have been to the festival before, have you?

**PsychicBean**: Nope! I’ve barely been on Akala and Poni longer than like three days at a time, even with the Rotation.

**NyatHappening**: That’s because Uncle Hala is scared you’ll bolt

**PsychicBean**: You’re right but don’t let him know we know.

**NyatHappening**: I’ll go tell Olivia what we all came up with

**PsychicBean**: Throwing Kiawe under the bus for the praise? Yes.

**FlameOn**: We’re sleeping in the same room tonight, Hau.

**PsychicBean**: Yeah but my boyfriend is here so I get to cuddle.

**PsychicBean**: He’ll protect me

**PsychicBean**: Or Pikachu will

**FlameOn**: hhh one (1) fear

**Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**

**PsychicBean**: I just want to say

**PsychicBean**: **@FlameOn**

**PsychicBean**: Acerola called it.

**FlameOn**: Never talk to me or my new child ever again

**PsychicBean**: So you don’t want help with the economics paper?

**FlameOn**: WAIT I TAKE IT BACK

**PsychicBean**: Haha

**LegendBait**: I have the best boyfriend

**FlameOn**: Hush

**BubbleOrBust**: I’m glad you were able to make a friend, Kiawe. We were worried you had none.

**FlameOn**: SHUT.

**IcyBean**: We are Kiawe’s friends, though?

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Yeah, but he’s always on Akala when he’s not around us. So we tease.

**LegendBait**: Kiawe’s farm is really cool though! You guys all saw it this trip.

**ZapBolt**: Well yeah. But we hadn’t seen it before.

**FlameOn**: It’s hard to take more than one person at a time

**RokKahuna**: Well I hope all of you enjoyed these trials!

**FlameOn**: I’m going to ask Gladion about your datemate.

**RokKahuna**: I did not purposefully send you on trials. They just happened. Lana, you now can take my Grand Trial.

**RokKahuna**: But otherwise, we have some other stuff to do before I’m willing to take any challengers! Maybe the last couple days.

**RokKahuna**: Tomorrow we’re making curry!

**LegendBait**: Food!

**PsychicBean**: Acerola and I are heading to Ula’Ula tomorrow so we won’t be participating :(

**RokKahuna**: I’ll save you some and send it Nanu’s way.

**PsychicBean**: Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word of warning. The side story for this chapter is...  
A lot more sad.


	19. A Green Grand Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of concern for the Sycamore cousins in the time surrounding Satoshi's Akala Grand Trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MistyVeil/TolBabey: Riley (17)  
StormChild/LegendBait: Satoshi/Ash (16)  
FutureSightKahuna: Hau (16)  
SketchIt: Kenji (19)  
SmellYaLater: Shigeru (17)  
MermaidsDrownMen: Misty (19)  
IdRatherEatDirt: Mallow (16)  
ZapBolt: Sophocles (14)  
CriticalHit/Lani: Professor Kukui (29)  
RokKahuna/Lychee: Olivia (29)  
Layne: Molayne (29)  
Lune: Guzma (29)  
DesignatedHealer: Kapu-Tetefu

**Help Me Obi Juan Whoever You Are**

**MistyVeil**: So uh

**MistyVeil**: Olivia knows now

**MistyVeil**: Forgot to tell you

**StormChild**: So you tell me as I’m prepping for her Grand Trial?

**MistyVeil**: Oh yeah that’s today

**StormChild**: Are you okay?

**MistyVeil**: Not really.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Does Olivia or Professor Kukui know that you’re not okay.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Riley I WILL come over from Ula’Ula to make you talk to an adult

**MistyVeil**: Olivia knows, cause I stayed with her last night because of the crying

**MistyVeil**: Shigeru hasn’t contacted me since we talked the other night.

**StormChild**: Huh. I’m down one best friend.

**MistyVeil**: Satoshi.

**StormChild** _has left **Help Me Obi Juan Whoever You Are**_

**OG Friends Chat**

**LegendBait** _has entered **OG Friends Chat**_

**LegendBait**: So I’m taking applications for a new best friend.

**SketchIt**: What did he do, I’m heading to Sinnoh next week to hand deliver ANOTHER paper laughing in Rowan’s face.

**SmellYaLater**: Don’t get involved Satoshi.

**LegendBait**: I am making it perfectly clear what side I’m on.

**SmellYaLater**: Yeah, you’re the one who screwed everything up.

**SketchIt**: Shigeru, you remember that he’s basically your in-law, right?

**SmellYaLater**: It was fine when Riley was just training as an Aura Guardian, but when you invited him to Alola everything got screwed up.

**LegendBait**: One, none of that is actually my fault; two, I don’t know what you’re so mad about; three, you’re the one who stopped contacting _my cousin_ who I love dearly and who _you’re in a relationship with_ after he filled you in on stuff he’s still processing.

**MermaidsDrownMen**: I get woken up by the chat blowing up and it’s just Shigeru screwing up his one decent relationship?

**MermaidsDrownMen**: **@SketchIt** one, why are you up. And two, I’m coming with you Sinnoh to evoke my chat handle.

**SketchIt**: You’re supposed to be at the gym for the thing at that time.

**MermaidsDrownMen**: And?

**SketchIt**: I’m proof-reading.

**MermaidsDrownMen**: Okay fair. Seriously, Youngest Oak For Three More Months. Get your head out of your ass. What happened to Satoshi being your best friend and Riley being the love of your life?

**SmellYaLater**: What would you do if your best friend started rubbing off his bad habits on your boyfriend

**MermaidsDrownMen**: My best friends and my boyfriends are the same people and you know this.

**SketchIt**: <3

**SmellYaLater**: Yeah but what if Takeshi started rubbing off on Kenji, like with his auto-attraction to any other beautiful women?

**MermaidsDrownMen**: Cule meeting, obviously. You talk these things out in any relationship. Especially with people you love. Like how you love Riley AND how you love Satoshi.

**LegendBait**: Seriously, Shigeru. Riley’s fucking _despondent_. I don’t care if you blame me for something that isn’t my fault, like what he told you about, but I care if you hurt my family. And you haven’t even texted him once since you guys talked.

**LegendBait**: I swear if he runs into one more tree I’m asking Cynthia to beat you up.

**LegendBait**: He literally stayed at Olivia’s house last night because he was crying.

**SmellYaLater**: oh

**LegendBait**: I have a thing, so I need to go. But fuckin’ think.

**Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**

**IdRatherEatDirt**: How’d it go, Ash? You kinda just went straight for the bed.

**LegendBait**: I mean, I won. But I’m kind of concerned.

**LegendBait**: Rockruff attacked Rowlet. Both of them are okay, kinda, but Olivia thinks Rockruff might be ready to evolve.

**ZapBolt**: That makes sense, from what I’ve heard.

**LegendBait**: …I can’t find Rockruff

**LegendBait**: **@CriticalHit @RokKahuna** Uh, pokemon MIA?

**CriticalHit**: We’re supposed to leave tomorrow morning and this happens?

**CriticalHit**: What are the odds…

**RokKahuna**: Pretty good when you consider everything. Ash, let’s go look. Riley, man the fort!

**TolBabey**: Got it.

**Four Losers With Two Braincells Between Them**

**Lychee**: Anyone else on Akala besides Lani and I?

**Lani**: We could use some help. Ash’s Rockruff is missing after some Heavy Stuff

**Layne**: I’m on Ula’Ula still

**Lune**: Gladion and I got into Akala a few hours ago. He wanted to visit Olivia tomorrow after everyone’s left. We’re on the other side of the island from you tonight, I think.

**Lune**: And a little busy.

**Lychee**: Ugh. I can’t wait so see him but _t i m i n g_

**Lychee**: Can you spare any pokemon to help search? My Lycanroc is off looking.

**Lune**: Gladion’s Lycanroc left a little bit ago.

**Lani**: Anyone else get the feeling that something special is going to happen?

**Layne**: There’s supposed to be conditions for a green flash at dawn.

**Lychee**: NICE once we find Rockruff though. **@Lune** if we find Gladion’s Lycanroc we’ll send him back to you.

**Lune**: Thanks. TTYL AFK.

**Lychee**: We’ll let you guys know when we find something.

**Layne**: Do please

**Layne**: Okay, it’s past dawn, you guys gotten anything?

**Lune**: Gladion’s Lycanroc came back.

**Lychee**: You guys are not going to believe this

**Lani** _has sent_ **DawnorDuskFormName.jpeg**

**Lune**: What the wcfuck?

**Lani**: It evolved with the green flash

**Lychee**: It was amazing!

**PM** _from_ **StormChild** _to_ **FutureSightKahuna**

**StormChild**: Look at this!! Rockruff evolved!!

**StormChild** _has sent_ **DawnorDuskFormName.jpeg**

**FutureSightKahuna**: Wow! And I vote Dusk btw. It sounds cooler and you literally have a friend named Dawn.

**StormChild**: You’re right. I will bring this up to The Committee.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Olivia and the Professor, I’m guessing?

**FutureSightKahuna**: Anyways, tell him I can’t wait to see him all grown!!

**StormChild**: Of course!

**PM** _from_ **TolBabey** _to_ **SmellYaLater**

**TolBabey** _has sent_ **DuskMidnightMidday.jpeg**

**TolBabey**: Can you show this to Professor Rowan? He does a bunch on evolution so he may have some ideas. The middle and right are the recorded forms and the left is a new form that hasn’t been documented before.

**TolBabey**: If he wants more information he can contact Professor Kukui.

**SmellYaLater**: Sure.

**SmellYaLater** _has saved_ **DuskMidnightMidday.jpeg**

**SmellYaLater** _has left the private chat_

**TolBabey**: Damn it Shigeru.

**PM** _from_ **MistyVeil** _to_ **StormChild**

**MistyVeil**: He said “Sure,” saved the picture, and left the chat.

**StormChild**: Do you want me to stay at the Big House with you tonight?

**MistyVeil**: …Yeah…

**Alola ‘Oe**

**StormChild** _has entered **Alola ‘Oe**_

**StormChild**: **@DesignatedHealer** Do your job better

**StormChild** _has left **Alola ‘Oe**_


	20. Hauʻoli Lā Hānau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi celebrates his birthday with his legendary ohana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PsychicBean/FutureSightKahuna: Hau (16)  
LegendBait/StormChild: Satoshi (17)  
TolBabey/MistyVeil: Riley (17)  
IcyBean: Lillie (15)  
IdRatherEatDirt: Mallow (16)  
FlameOn: Kiawe (17)  
AngstMachine: Gladion (17)  
ZapBolt: Sophocles (15) (between leaving Akala and this chapter)  
CriticalHit: Professor Kukui (29)  
GetOffTheMountain: Green  
RunForTheMountains: Red  
DesignatedHealer: Kapu-Tetefu  
Necromancer: Kapu-Rehire  
BullInAChinaShop: Kapu-Bulu  
HereComesThe: Kapu-Kokeku

**Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**

**PsychicBean**: I must announce

**PsychicBean**: Today is the day on which my boyfriend is now considered older than me

**PsychicBean**: For the next month, anyways.

**PsychicBean**: **@LegendBait** Happy Birthday!

**LegendBait**: Thank you! <3 <3

**IcyBean**: Where are you? You and Riley are out today.

**LegendBait**: Birfday

**LegendBait**: AKA Riley was allowed to abduct me to do Fun Stuff

**LegendBait** _has sent_ **TreasureIsland.jpeg**

**LegendBait**: We’re hanging out with a bunch of wild pokemon

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Is that Kapu-Kokeku in the background playing with your Lycanroc?

**LegendBait**:

**LegendBait**: What the fuck

**FlameOn**: The chat handle is evoked again

**FlameOn**: Where’s Riley?

**LegendBait** _has sent_ **TanTime.jpeg**

**AngstMachine**: Your cousin does not need to become _more_ attractive

**ZapBolt**: Oh? Does someone have a crush?

**AngstMachine**: One that is tempered by fear, but ye

**FlameOn**: Same. Riley is Too Tall

**LegendBait**: Well, he’s mainly doing this so I can spam the Kanto Friends chat with pics of him looking badass and hot and happy

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Did Gary do something?

**LegendBait**: Haha

**LegendBait**: Yes. So there’s a conspiracy to make him incredibly jealous because he’s being an ass.

**CriticalHit** _has entered **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**CriticalHit**: Quiet Study Hour means I expect the people actually in class to be studying.

**FlameOn**: Scatter!

**Alola ‘Oe**

**StormChild**: So, like, did you have to be in my picture, makuakāne?

**StormChild**: When I told everyone to be out of it so this would all look normal to my mortal friends?

**HereComesThe**: I was chasing your Lycanroc and did not expect to be in the frame when you took it.

**FutureSightKahuna**: I am on Akala and could probably convince Olivia to let me go over there.

**MistyVeil**: I’d advise against that. We’re supposed to be learning about our Surges.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Oof. Probably for the best that you’re on an uninhabited island.

**MistyVeil**: It’s why we had to do this on Satoshi’s birthday. Or a weekend, I guess.

**DesignatedHealer**: Oh you’ll be back on a weekend soon enough.

**StormChild**: Speaking of. I’m challenging you to a wrestling match.

**DesignatedHealer**: Me?

**StormChild**: Yeah. After what happened with Lycanroc when he was a Rockruff.

**DesignatedHealer**: If I’d known he wasn’t a wild Rockruff!!

**StormChild**: Square UP, ‘anake.

**HereComesThe**:

**Necromancer**:

**BullInAChinaShop**:

**MistyVeil**: HUH.

**MistyVeil** _has sent_ **UnexpectedDevelopment.jpeg**

**FutureSightKahuna** _has saved_ **UnexpectedDevelopment.jpeg**

**FutureSightKahuna**: He finally unlocked is legendary form?

**MistyVeil**: Yeah he’s not done that yet. He and Tetefu are wrestling right now. It’s like a battle between her Surge and whatever his is.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Anything to do with the storm building over the Treasure Island

**MistyVeil**:

**HereComesThe**: Well it’s not _unexpected_. He is a storm. I suppose his Surge is “Stormy Surge” then.

**MistyVeil**: Holy Fuck What Is This

**HereComesThe**: Well, I’m guessing…

**BullInAChinaShop**: Flying type surge?

**MistyVeil**: There’s so much water and crackling electricity?

**HereComesThe**: There’s a reason the move Hurricane is classified as Flying type

**HereComesThe**: It’s also powered up my moves, though not as much as my Surge does

**Necromancer**: Same for me.

**FutureSightKahuna**: So a Surge that powers up Flying type moves primarily, but also electric and water type moves. What about Riley’s?

**MistyVeil**: Haven’t found mine yet.

**MistyVeil**: Satoshi’s seems to have happened kinda on accident? Like him unlocking his legendary form, it’s tied into his fighting with Tetefu.

**FutureSightKahuna**: The weather station is reporting on the clouds forming over the Treasure Island. They’re spreading.

**MistyVeil**: Well, ‘anake’s getting her ass beat so I’m guessing it’ll dissipate soon?

**MistyVeil**: Maybe?

**MistyVeil**: Ohana? Opinions?

**Necromancer**: He didn’t call it consciously, and he’s inexperienced.

**FutureSightKahuna**: I like how you used ohana in place of fam. I’m stealing that.

**FutureSightKahuna**: So you’re saying it might not disperse? This thing looks like it could wipe out a lot of Melemele and Akala.

**Necromancer**: WE WILL TEACH HIM QUICKLY

**FutureSightKahuna**: PLEASE DO. HE’D PROBABLY FEEL REALLY BAD AND GO ON A RAMPAGE

**HereComesThe**: oh arceus you’re right

**DesignatedHealer**: everything hurts

**StormChild**: Hi I just read up WHAT THE FUCK how do I turn it _off_.

**BullInAChinaShop**: For Hau, they’re explaining Surges and what to do with them.

**FutureSightKahuna**: oof

**FutureSightKahuna**: The clouds have stopped spreading.

**BullInAChinaShop**: Looks like they’re getting somewhere.

**BullInAChinaShop**: The storm itself shouldn’t happen whenever he does a Stormy Surge again.

**MistyVeil**: The rain has stopped and the eye is starting to spread.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Eye? Was that ACTUALLY a baby hurricane

**StormChild**: Yeaaaaah….

**FutureSightKahuna**: So, okay, what “type” is he? Cause like. Implications.

**StormChild**: I think Flying/Water.

**FutureSightKahuna**: I now want to take you Mantine surfing for your birthday.

**StormChild**: Oh? When will you be back on Melemele?

**FutureSightKahuna**: We were going to get on the boat before the storm started.

**FutureSightKahuna**: So, the treasure island would be Polu Island, probably?

**StormChild**: I like the sound of that.

**HereComesThe**: Yes, that seems to be the case.

**HereComesThe**: And judging by Riley’s attempts at his Surge, his island is Ele’Ele.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Dark type?

**Necromancer**: It visually reads as ghost type but it’s powering all of us up, so I think it’s Fairy.

**MistyVeil**: I think it might be called Uncanny Surge?

**FutureSightKahuna**: You don’t choose the names?

**BullInAChinaShop**: Nope. They come naturally, same as the Surges and our types.

**MistyVeil**: So would I be fairy/ghost? With fairy as the primary?

**Necromancer**: Sounds right, with your mère being pure fairy and me having secondary fairy type. And Considering.

**MistyVeil**: <bleh tongue out emoji>

**Necromancer**: Hush. You and Satoshi will be practicing your Surges while Kokeku and Bulu wrestle.

**Necromancer**: We’ll let them return with plenty of time for dinner and mantine surfing, Hau.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Thank you, Kapu-Rehire.

**Alola Family Chat**

**CriticalHit**: **@TolBabey @LegendBait**

**CriticalHit**: Are you guys okay? I know you’re on that island that just had the storm appear and disappear

**TolBabey**: A little beat up and tired, but we’re okay. There was a Legendary thing.

**LegendBait**: Kapu-Kokeku and Kapu-Rehire were wrestling. It was INTENSE.

**RunForTheMountains**: At least you’re okay.

**CriticalHit**: Please come back to Melemele, I should have said that when I saw that photo you sent earlier.

**TolBabey**: Yeah we’re on our way back. SOMEONE has a date, after all.

**LegendBait**: Warning, Riley has a tan.

**GetOffTheMountain**: Oh??? Shigeru did something didn’t he.

**TolBabey**: More like he ISN’T doing something and I’m done being sad about it. So I’m mad.

**TolBabey**: He hasn’t contacted me at all since, like, the first couple days we were on Akala. I called him and told him some stuff and he just. Tried to laugh it off and then stopped messaging me. I messaged him with a picture of Satoshi’s Lycanroc for Professor Rowan and tried to open up a conversation but he just said he’d show the picture to the Professor and left the conversation.

**LegendBait**: We’ve been torturing him with pictures of shirtless Riley in the Kanto Friends chat.

**GetOffTheMountain**: GOOD. Anyways, did you guys know we’re joining you for the trip to Kanto?

**LegendBait**: NICE with Hapu?

**RunForTheMountains**: No, she’s got Rotation stuff so we’re entrusting her with Olivia. Maybe one day, though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha
> 
> There's no side story.
> 
> You're not finding out what Satoshi's godly form looks like for A WHILE.


	21. Alola, Kanto!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alola Crew, plus Satoshi's family in Alola, head to Kanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TolBabey: Riley (17)  
IcyBean: Lillie (15)  
LegendBait: Satoshi/Ash (17)  
CritcalHit: Professor Kukui (29)  
DragonFite: Wataru/Lance (40)  
TheMomther: Hanako/Delia  
RunForTheMountains: Red (23)  
IdRatherEatDirt: Mallow (16)  
FlameOn: Kiawe (17)  
ZapBolt: Sophocles (15)  
GrowYourOwnDad: Professor Sycamore  
PsychicBean: Hau (16)  
SketchIt: Kenji/Tracy (19)  
MermaidsDrownMen: Kasumi/Misty (19)  
RockSolid: Takeshi/Brock (20)  
SmellYaLater: Shigeru/Gary (17)

**Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**

**TolBabey**: This will be my first time in Kanto

**IcyBean**: You too? But you’re Ash’s cousin?

**TolBabey**: I didn’t have contact with the family until recently.

**LegendBait**: Alain hasn’t been here yet, either, and Père hasn’t been back in a long time.

**LegendBait**: I wonder who all we’re going to see! **@CriticalHit** can I insist oji-san come visit???

**CriticalHit**: Lance? Sure.

**RokKahuna**: Y’all in a death trap and Kukui is planning a fistfight

**CriticalHit**: Hush Olivia.

**Family Chat**

**LegendBait** _has entered **Family Chat**_

**LegendBait**: **@DragonFite** Wataru-oji-saaaan

**LegendBait**: What are you doing this weekend?

**DragonFite**: Nothing? Hanging out at Hanako’s?

**LegendBait**: GOOD

**DragonFite**: Why?

**LegendBait**: We’re going to Kanto! Right now actually, we’re on the plane.

**DragonFite**:

**DragonFite**: HANAKO

**TheMomther**: I was going to surprise you :)

**LegendBait** _has left **Family Chat**_

**Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**

**IcyBean**: Why do Kanto and Johto have such similar languages?

**LegendBait**: Proximity is part of it, in why it’s kept up, but Kanto and Johto used to be part of one nation ruled by an emperor in the past. That government eventually gave way, but now the Champion occupies a similar place.

**RunForTheMountains** _has entered **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**RunForTheMountains**: Yeah and they let ten-year-olds take the position.

**LegendBait**: You and I both know that most kids take at least three years to make it to the conference. Older trainers have a better shot because they usually understand their pokemon better.

**IcyBean**: Red!!

**RunForTheMountains**: We’re a few rows in front of you guys. I’m waving.

**IdRatherEatDirt**: I didn’t know you were coming!

**RunForTheMountains**: One of many surprises.

**FlameOn**: !!! Did you bring your Charizard?

**RunForTheMountains**: Of course I did. Ash’s Charizard would roast me if I didn’t bring its ‘onii-san’

**LegendBait**: Haha. F A I R.

**LegendBait**: Oh and everyone should be ready for lots of Kantonese around the edges. But most people speak Galarian so they’ll switch for you.

**FlameOn**: Is it true that Kantonese people take on Galarian names for foreigners?

**LegendBait**: Yup. Oji-san uses Lance, Okaa-san uses Delia, I use Ash, Red uses Red (though he does that for e v e r y o n e), etc.

**ZapBolt**: Your name isn’t Ash?

**TolBabey**: His name is Satoshi Gris Ketchum-Sycamore. Ash is his “outside Kanto and Johto” name

**RunForTheMountains**: The only place we get called something different is Kalos, and only by people who know Père and that we’re his kids. Then they call us by our middle names.

**LegendBait**: D i a n t h a

**RunForTheMountains**: She _is_ like a distant cousin through grandmère

**LegendBait**: Olympia did it too but I _like_ Olympia.

**RunForTheMountains**: Duh, she was champion/ Père’s boss back when Père first came back to Kalos to be regional professor. She’s basically an honorary aunt.

**CriticalHit**: She’s also half Alolan and comes to the region to visit sometimes. I like her a lot. I will adopt her in place of Riley and Alain’s dad.

**TolBabey**: I met her once in Kalos and honestly that’s a mood.

**RunForTheMountains**: Okay we’re landing.

**Family Chat**

**GrowYourOwnDad**: So how’s Kanto?

**LegendBait**: Kasumi! Takeshi! Sadly Kenji isn’t here but I! Am! Excited!

**LegendBait**: Takeshi and Kasumi have hit on Riley so far.

**RunForTheMountains**: They do that to everyone. They do that to YOU.

**LegendBait**: Yeah but they are just joking with me. They’ve known me since I was TEN.

**LegendBait**: They just know Riley from Shigeru chatting up nonsense and the recent deluge of shirtless pics that comes from Riley being passive aggressive at him and me being an enabler.

**TolBabey**: I am literally unaffected by them hitting on me. They seem to respect that.

**LegendBait**: Good!

**TheMomther**: You all are having dinner at Pallet House with Wataru and me, right?

**LegendBait**: Yeah!

**Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**

**FlameOn**: Your mother scares me, Ash

**LegendBait**: Probably good for your health. She was sad Hau couldn’t come.

**PsychicBean**: Morning, btw

**LegendBait**: !!! <3 <3 I’ve got pictures of Kantonese Raichu and my Bulbasaur for you!

**PsychicBean**: !! NICE !!

**LegendBait**: Okaa-san is sending some pictures along for you with Riley ;;;

**TolBabey**: She knows you would leave them because you’re embarrassed.

**IcyBean**: Someone’s walking down the road.

**FlameOn**: Is that Gary?

**TolBabey**: w h a t

**PsychicBean**: BLEASE let me know what’s happening.

**LegendBait**: OH?

**LegendBait**: Oh gosh the groveling we’re watching. It’s like when Brock pisses off Misty or Tracy.

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Where did those flowers come from?

**LegendBait**: Watching him just LIFT Riley gives me life. It’s always funny.

**ZapBolt**: Are they going to stop kissing any time soon?

**LegendBait**: Considering his family house is next door and Daisy and Morty are in Johto right now? I don’t think we’ll be seeing them for a bit. _Maybe_ in the morning when we leave for the gym.

**OG Friends Chat**

**SketchIt**: So did Shigeru get there in one piece?

**LegendBait**: Couldn’t tell. Riley’s the only who got close enough to tell and they’re

**LegendBait**: Having some a l o n e t i m e

**MermaidsDrownMen**: Oof. But still, that was better than anything Takeshi has done legitimately.

**RockSolid**: I haven’t needed to completely turn you guys around after tanking my approval ratings.

**SmellYaLater** _has entered **OG Friends Chat**_

**SmellYaLater**: Hhhhhhh

**SmellYaLater**: I am going to marry him.

**LegendBait**: Did you propose?

**SmellYaLater**: Well no. Not yet.

**SmellYaLater**: Maaaay have a ring back in Sinnoh that I forgot

**SketchIt**: Oof. You’ll have to go to Alola to propose then.

**SmellYaLater**: Not the worst option!

**LegendBait**: How many times have you declared your love since your groveling.

**SmellYaLater**: At least ten. Man I love him. I’m a fucking idiot.

**MermaidsDrownMen**: No one in this chat will argue with you.

**MermaidsDrownMen**: When do you have to head back to Sinnoh?

**SmellYaLater**: Tomorrow ;;;

**MermaidsDrownMen**: So Riley will get to come to the gym too. Yay!

**SmellYaLater**: ;;;;;;;;;;;

**MermaidsDrownMen**: That sounds like “he might not be able to walk right now”

**SmellYaLater**: I was excited and needed to show him exactly how sorry I was.

**LegendBait**: That’s my _cousin_.

**SmellYaLater**: You have a boyfriend, you know.

**LegendBait**: We haven’t gone _that_ far.

**SmellYaLater**: Oh.

**MermaidsDrownMen**: Oh.

**RockSolid**: Oh.

**SketchIt**: Am I the only one not surprised.

**LegendBait**: Do I count?

**SketchIt**: No.

**LegendBait**: Then apparently.

**Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**

**IcyBean**: **@TolBabey** are you okay? You’re limping.

**TolBabey**: I’m not talking about it.

**LegendBait**: BLEASE don’t make him talk about it. I know too much already and Riley has less of a filter.

**LegendBait**: I’m just glad he got his head out of his ass.

**TolBabey**: Yup.

**LegendBait**: You wrote something dirty then just replaced it, didn’t you.

**TolBabey**: Yup.

**TolBabey**: I’m really proud of everyone for the work you put into the gym battles today!

**LegendBait**: Takeshi and Kasumi admitting they learned some stuff from me was fun.

**IcyBean**: Takeshi? Kasumi?

**FlameOn**: I think he means Brock and Misty. Those are their Kantonese names?

**LegendBait**: Yeah! I barely have to use their Galarian names so I forgot. It’s been a couple years since I had to call Takeshi “Brock” and I’ve never really had to call Kasumi “Misty” so it’s been hard, heh.

**IdRatherEatDirt**: I think my favorite part of the trip was watching Professor Kukui punch out Champion Lance.

**LegendBait**: Oji-san versus ‘Anakala, round 2!

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Round 2?

**LegendBait**: Yeah! Professor Kukui took on the Pokemon League here the year before Red did. He beat the league and got through the Elite Four, but got taken down by Lance who said.

**LegendBait**: Mean things.

**LegendBait**: <upside down smiley face emoji>

**CriticalHit**: Don’t air my dirty laundry, Ash.

**LegendBait**: Considering the events of this weekend, I think it’s Oji-san’s dirty laundry.

**CriticalHit**: I like him better than your other uncle. But the bar is LOW.

**LegendBait**:

**LegendBait**: He was pretty impressed you were able to knock him out.

**CritcalHit**: I’m AWARE.

**LegendBait**: Wow, I’m uncomfortable now.

**TolBabey**: Same. Does Auntie know?

**CritcalHit**: a;rgoahg YOU are not allowed to talk

**LegendBait**: I am though. But I am keeping my mouth shut because I’d rather have brain bleach.

**IcyBean**: ??????????

**IdRatherEatDirt**: Oh my Kapu

**RunForTheMountains**: I Do Not Like This

**RunForTheMountains**: You’re aware his kid is only six years younger than you? Like, my age?

**LegendBait**: He has a kid

**TolBabey**: He has a kid

**CriticalHit**: He as a _kid_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to make a few things very clear.
> 
> Shigeru could have apologized earlier but wanted to be dramatic (and propose but that failed).  
We already have heard mention of Wataru's kid. Whoever doesn't know already (assume Oasis (who can probably put it together with certain things I've revealed before) and Faeries) will get a cookie in the comments if they guess correctly.  
This upload is late because i was at my dad's since last night and we were taking care of an orphaned colt all day.  
ALSO there's a side story and ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT??? jk It's the Season 1 finale chapter. Season 2 will be announced in a few weeks.


	22. Hatchlings (Season 1 Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Kanto trip is over, things settle back into "normal" for the Pokemon School. However, the world is not done with surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FlameOn: Kiawe   
IcyBean: Lillie  
LegendBait/StormChild: Satoshi/Ash   
BubbleOrBust: Lana  
TolBabey: Riley  
PsychicBean/FutureSightKahuna: Hau  
HereComesThe: Kapu-Kokeku  
DesignatedHealer: Kapu-Tetefu  
WCDONALDS: Zapdos  
FoodAtHome: Moltres  
OneBlackCoffee: Articuno

**Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**

**FlameOn**: I actually have this afternoon off, so I can come.

**IcyBean**: Yay! All the boys in class coming shopping with us again.

**LegendBait**: I just want to get a couple new shirts and some malasadas

**BubbleOrBust**: You wear other shirts?

**LegendBait**: I have like five of these shirts and then a bunch of shirts to sleep and hang out around the house. I like the consistency of a “uniform” type outfit because I wore a uniform when I was in school in Kanto.

**FlameOn**: Huh.

**TolBabey**: I wasn’t really allowed conventional schooling so I’m a lot freer with stuff.

**LegendBait**: You also wear a ton of hats.

**TolBabey**: Wide brims look good on me.

**IcyBean**: How is Poni Island, Riley?

**TolBabey**: Good! Hapu and I are heading to Ele’Ele Island this afternoon.

**FlameOn**: Ele’Ele?

**TolBabey**: It’s the name of the biggest uninhabited island off Poni. I did some research in the Malie City Library yesterday while Hapu was doing some rotation stuff on Ula’Ula and apparently it was used as a cemetery by Poni Island’s people up until about three hundred years ago, so there are some ruins and stuff there for rituals.

**LegendBait**: Sounds like a you thing, considering how we met.

**TolBabey**: Oof that was an Experience

**TolBabey**: I should call Carolina later

**IcyBean**: How did you two meet? You’re cousins, so I would have thought you’d have been around each other quite a bit growing up, but that doesn’t seem to be the case.

**TolBabey**: He met me in Sinnoh. He’s was SO TINY for a fourteen year old. And I’d already hit my first Kalosian growth spurt. Anyways, we met on this island made of a meteorite while investigating why the steel types on the island were going crazy, fucked up some people who were trying to create a new world, and fixed the problem.

**LegendBait**: And Riley and his Lucario held a bunch of explosive power in a giant aura bubble and launched it into the sky from underground. Because the people planted bombs to blow up the island when they retreated.

**IcyBean**: I’m glad that nothing like that happens in Alola.

**LegendBait**: Please don’t jinx us Lillie.

**PsychicBean** _has entered **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**PsychicBean**: Ash.

**PsychicBean**: Get your ass to the dojo.

**LegendBait**: Is everything okay? Did I forget something?

**PsychicBean**: The eggs are hatching.

**PsychicBean**: _Both of them_.

**PsychicBean**: You said one of them would hatch before the other

**TolBabey**: <blank faced smiley emoji>

**LegendBait**: SHUT

**LegendBait**: I’m coming. I’ll have to go shopping another time, guys.

**BubbleOrBust**: Go, baby daddy, go.

**LegendBait**: What the fuck Lana. I’m running, Hau.

**PsychicBean**: THANK

**LegendBait** _has left **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**PsychicBean** _has left **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**BubbleOrBust**: What do you know, Riley.

**TolBabey**: I know that I have to put my phone in a sealed bag so I can get in the sea kayak.

**TolBabey**: So, uh.

**TolBabey** _has fled **Bad Children Go In The Washing Machine**_

**PM** _from_ **FutureSightKahuna** _to_ **StormChild**

**FutureSightKahuna**: Satoshi, I am going to kill you if you don’t hurry the fuck up

**StormChild**: I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me. And I’m coming in right now. You’re in your room?

**FutureSightKahuna**: Yeah.

**StormChild**: How’s the egg watch?

**FutureSightKahuna**: More cracks but nothing’s out yet.

**StormChild**: Want some water?

**FutureSightKahuna**: Yes please. And can you grab the pokeballs on the kitchen counter? I’ve been leaving them there when I get home with the eggs, ‘cause I spend so much time in the kitchen, but I was up in my room when they started to hatch and I didn’t want to leave in case they hatched with me gone.

**StormChild**: Did one of them start hatching first?

**FutureSightKahuna**: Yeah, the solid blue one instead of the blue with light blue lines.

**StormChild**: Makes sense… But how long has it been? Since both?

**FutureSightKahuna**: Like two hours. Three since the first started.

**StormChild**: And you only just messaged me? You know ‘anakala would have let me ditch class. We’re just doing our Kanto essays.

**FutureSightKahuna**: I know. I just… I thought I could do it by myself. But they still haven’t hatched! Once they start hatching isn’t it a pretty quick process?

**StormChild**: Usually? I’ve got the waters and pokeballs and I’m headed up.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Am I doing something wrong?

**StormChild**: No, of course not. They may just need some assurance. Have you tried feeding a little energy into the eggs?

**FutureSightKahuna**: No???

**StormChild**: Rest your hands on the eggs, one on each, and just feed a little bit of assurance and energy into them.

**StormChild**: I’m coming in.

**StormChild**: For future reference, when you see this, you look adorable and also really hot.

**Alola ‘Oe**

**StormChild** _has entered **Alola ‘Oe**_

**StormChild**: Grandchildren

**StormChild** _has sent_ **RioluandShinxBabieswithHau.mov**

**StormChild**: He keeps cooing at them and praising them and my heart feels like it’s gonna burst.

**StormChild**: Anyways, gotta tell the other side of the fam

**StormChild** _has left **Alola ‘Oe**_

**HereComesThe**:

**DesignatedHealer**: You’re dying of cute and pride aren’t you.

**HereComesThe**: _Y E S_

**Kanto Legend Chat**

**StormChild** _has entered_ **Kanto Legend Chat**

**StormChild**: I am here to announce that y’all be aunties and one uncle and one grandpa

**StormChild** _has sent_ **TheyreSoCuteImDying.mov**

**WCDONALDS**: I am going to spoil them even though they’re normal-ish pokemon

**StormChild**: They both have some of my aura and some of Hau’s psychic energy, so ish is probably right.

**FoodAtHome**: …I’d stop at WcDonalds for them…

**OneBlackCoffee**: I’d die for them.

**StormChild**: Is Otou-san around?

**OneBlackCoffee**: He left the area yesterday, actually.

**StormChild**: Huh.

**StormChild**: Why?

**FoodAtHome**: He may have mumbled something about making up with Dad #2.

**StormChild**: Wow, Hau and I get to let him meet his grandchildren in person?

**StormChild**: And makuakāne.

**StormChild**: Wait does makuakāne know?

**WCDONALDS**: Not that we’re aware.

**WCDONALDS**: Good luck kiddo!

**StormChild**: Hhhh don’t like this scenario playing in my head

**PM** _from_ **StormChild** _to_ **FutureSightKahuna**

**StormChild**: So uh, Otou-san is apparently going to be in Alola soon. Probably tonight based on currents.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Lugia? Is coming here?

**StormChild**: That’s what Legendary Bird Sibling think

**StormChild**: And makuakāne doesn’t know.

**FutureSightKahuna**: Fuck

**FutureSightKahuna**: Now I see why you opened a PM, the babies would not be able to take my screams

**FutureSightKahuna**: Hhh that yawn!

**StormChild**: Let’s take a nap and then go down to the beach?

**FutureSightKahuna**: I’d like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley is watching Hapu because Red and Green are off in Kalos, visiting Professor Sycamore at the request of Professor Kukui for some stuff. This becomes important next season. AND YES this is the season finale of season 1. I’ll announce Season 2 details soon! Maybe with some previews. And this means that this chapter’s side story is the last of Season 1, though I’ll have a couple one-shots related directly to this story. They’ll have the “series” title of A Day In The Limelight!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, expect short chapters that consist of 1 legendary chat and 1 human chat most of the time. There might be some longer chapters, there will probably be chapters that have just one or another. *shrugs* EDIT: I, apparently, lied. Mainly to myself.


End file.
